The Rift
by Blipthedwarf
Summary: Alexandra Gordon was leading a quiet, uneventful life until a glowing portal sucked her in and dropped her into a ship with the most infamous criminal in the known universe. Together, Riddick and Alexandra will discover things about each other and maybe find what they've both been searching for. That is, if mercs don't spoil their plans.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any recognizable characters. Only Alexandra Gordon._

_A/N: I know I should be working on the next installment of Black Tide but I've had some computer related issues that have finally been temporarily fixed (I hope). I promise the next chapter will be up ASAP but until then I thought I would feed this little tale to you all. This was an absolutely terrible idea that sprang into my head and wouldn't leave until I had written it down. I decided to take a chance and post it. I hope you won't be too mad at me; I decided to try my hand at the whole "girl from our time falls into Riddick's world" thing. It will have heartache, action, cussing (it is Riddick after all) and, as always, romance. Takes place post RTD and I appologize forthwith in the event of gaping plot holes. Went through several revisions and ended up with this. I have another similar story that will be posted as well which might be a little better. Also, Riddick is probably a little OOC but the storyline called for it. Anyway, on with the show (wince). _

_Warning: Contains mention of child abuse, foul language, violence, gore, alcohol use, adult themes, sexual situations and mention of attempted murder/death._

* * *

><p><em>Riddick Universe Fan fiction<em>

**The Rift**

**Chapter One: Interdimentional**

CHICAGO, ILLINOIS. SEPTEMBER 14, 2013, PRESENT TIMELINE. The cold, autumn breeze whipped across the darkened street, billowing through Alexandra's coat, sending a chill deep into her bones. She shuttered and wrapped the coat tighter around herself as smoky tufts of breath issued from her lips. The day had been unseasonably warm but the temperature had descended along with the sun. Alexandra stuck her hands in her pockets to protect her bare skin from the chill in the air. The streets were nearly devoid of life. Only the occasional passerby or taxi cab made an appearance breaking the eerie silence of the evening. Alexandra didn't usually venture out late at night, not from fear but from lack of necessity. The Silent Movie Festival at a small local theatre had been too tempting to pass up. The little treat had been something she had desperately needed. The night air smelled of wet leaves, automobile exhaust and a melting pot of foods emitted from the wide range of eateries she passed on her way home. Alexandra's stomach grumbled at the tantalizing odors but she chose to ignore them in favor of the fresh salmon waiting for her at home. She let her mouth water as her mind slowly teased her with visions of the delectable fish baked with herbs and butter and a side of sautéed vegetables. _Soon. _She thought to herself. _Soon. _

It would be three more blocks until she reached her modest apartment. Living alone she didn't need much room, although the monthly rent was a bit more than she believed the apartment was worth. It was the city, however, and she certainly could afford it. Alexandra passed a darkened gap between two buildings, the sound of electrical discharge suddenly drawing her attention. She turned slowly, expecting a downed wire or broken light. A faint pink glimmer broke the darkness, wreathed in pulsating white bolts of electricity that spanned the void between the buildings. Alexandra stared aghast at the phenomenal sight, watching with a mixture of awe and curiosity as the glimmering tear spread wider like a distorted mouth. Within it, a swirling mass of energy pulsated and churned, extending forward like a never-ending tunnel. Alexandra stepped forward slowly, enraptured by the event before her which she had no doubt was due to previously unknown phenomenon. Drawn toward it as if by the pull of gravity, Alexandra reached out a trembling hand toward the swirling center of the tear. The phenomenon exploded with bright light, nearly blinding Alexandra in the process, as the fingers of electrical discharge began to encompass her. Any normal person would have been frightened off by the surreal experience, perhaps even locating police and alerting them to the potentially dangerous event. Even at the risk of seeming insane. Alexandra was not a normal person, feeling that she was witnessing a once in a lifetime event. Perhaps a tear in space-time, as sci-fyish as that sounded. She took another cautious step forward, suddenly finding herself locked in a slow pull toward the object. Alexandra tried desperately to pull away, free herself from the grasp of the gaping maw before her. For the briefest moment, Alexandra wondered if the wind had picked up again, tossing the dried leaves and debris about her feet which were slowly ascending into mid air. Alexandra opened her mouth to let out a cry, but it was swallowed by the phenomenon moments before she disappeared into it. A second pulsing flash of light emanated from the event before it closed as quickly as it opened.

OPEN SPACE, 5000 LIGHTYEARS FROM THE PANTHOS SYSTEM OF PLANETS. MONTH: UNKNOWN, DAY: UNKNOWN, YEAR: 2590. ALTERNATE TIMELINE. The moderately sized ship coasted easily though the open darkness of space, passing through the network of stars which seemed so close but may have been millions of light years away. It was a lonely, desolate existence hopping from one planet to another, drifting through utter darkness for months at a time. For escaped convict Richard B. Riddick it wasn't an idyllic life but it had been all he'd known for nearly twenty years. He was a man haunted by his past, by things he could and couldn't remember. He was a murderer, escape artist, and unwarranted hero. He'd served under the ruthless hand of The Company, performing atrocities he'd rather like to forget completely. He'd been captured and sent to slam after slam, escaping every one only to be hunted ruthlessly throughout the universe never knowing a moment's rest. He was a hardened man, never mindlessly cruel but always willing to defend himself and his freedom to the death. Riddick had lived his life apart from others, distancing himself from humanity as much as possible. He'd been called an animal, a lunatic, and a serial killer. Riddick made no false claims to be much of anything else, if that was what people believed him to be that was the side of himself he showed . Riddick had crash landed twelve years ago on the fated ship Hunter-Gratzner as it traveled along the ghost lanes. Awful long time for something to go wrong. There were a dozen survivors, including himself, and only three of them made it off that God-forsaken rock. Riddick himself, the holy man Abu Al-Walid and young Jack. They were the only bright sparks in his dismal life after his chest was torn open and the woman, Carolyn Fry, breathed new life into his previously dead heart. There wasn't a day from that one until this that Riddick didn't curse her for bringing him back to a humanity that hurt so fucking much. Both Jack and Imam had been torn from his life, the only people he'd ever considered his friends, the only people he'd ever cared about.

Riddick, empty and lost, spent five years amongst the Necromongers; hating every minute of it. They'd torn from him the last bit of humanity he had left, leaving him just as dead inside as the Necros themselves. It almost came as a relief when they'd tried to kill him and left him abandoned on that desolate rock full of unsavory critters and a posse of mercs that thought it would be to their benefit to tangle with Big Evil himself. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't. Riddick had only been responsible for five of their deaths, the planet had taken its due as well. Riddick survived, as he always does, along with three of the men who had answered his call. The blonde badass, Dahl, the quiet bible thumper Luna and Big Daddy Johns himself. Johns hadn't come to hunt Riddick as much to get information on his mercenary son who had died in the crash of the Hunter-Gratzner. Riddick had told him as much of the truth as he deemed necessary, even the dark secret of his morphine addiction. He'd garnered some of Johns' respect, enough that he didn't need to worry about being hunted for a while. That didn't stop Riddick from being cautious.

Riddick rested his head against the back of the pilot's seat, letting his eyes close for a few moments. A sound of electric discharge filtered to Riddick's superhuman ears from behind him, seconds before the vessel was subject to a complete loss of power. Riddick shot up in the seat, cursing in the utter darkness and flipping switches angrily in an attempt to regain power. The idea of floating around in space until his oxygen and heat wore out and he died a suffocated popsicle didn't sound like a whole lotta fun. Riddick growled angrily when the ship didn't seem to respond. _I ain't gonna get ghosted by my own ship!_ Riddick thought to himself, pulling a lever down from the ceiling. The vessel sprang to life briefly, slowly dimming again and sputtering out as the electrical discharge exploded behind him with a flash of blinding white light. Riddick growled in pain and shielded his unprotected eyes. "Fuck!" He yelled, trying a series of buttons and switches until the ship finally responded and sprang to life again. "Son-of-a-fuckin'-bitch!" Riddick growled as he performed a quick systems check. Everything seemed to check out and he was relieved that nothing was harmed by the power drain. A groan of pain filtered to him from behind his seat, making Riddick fly out of his seat and glance at the space behind the pilots chair, shiv in hand. A young girl, or woman, groaned softly and unfurled her legs that had been tightened against her body. He had no idea who she was or where she'd come from, but Riddick wasn't accepting any stowaways at this moment.

He dove at her, pressing her against the side of the ship, his shiv placed just below her chin. The girl's eyes widened with sudden terror as Riddick's grip tightened on her shoulder. He'd considered pressing his hand on her throat, but so far she didn't seem like that great of a threat. "Who the fuck are you and how did you get on my ship!" Riddick growled angrily, the rage in his eyes hidden behind his dark goggles. The girl stammered her response, words failing her as she glanced wildly about her new surroundings. This didn't make any sense, one moment she was walking home, now she was in…did he say ship?! The girl's eyes focused on him after her erratic observation, widening even further. "I asked you a fucking question!" Riddick snarled, pressing his fingers even tighter into the flesh of her shoulder. Slowly, words formed in her brain that she could translate into audible speech. "It's….It's you!" She breathed in near wonderment, unable to believe the person staring dead at her only a few inches from her face. She suddenly felt dizzy as unconsciousness crept up on her. Her eyes fluttered and her head lolled back prompting Riddick to release her shoulder long enough to slap her back to consciousness. "Don't you faint on me! I want answers, NOW!" Riddick's voice was like a boom of thunder vibrating in her ears. "Who are you!" At this point Riddick would be happy with a name. Slowly, she stammered her response, fighting waves of lightheadedness. "A…A…Alexandra Gordon." She choked out slowly, cringing at the rage of the muscular man whom she knew could kill her at any moment. Riddick slowly loosened his grasp on her shoulder, much to Alexandra's relief. He let out a slow breath through his nose, his nostril's flaring slightly. "How in the FUCK did you get on my ship?! Don't lie to me either!" He growled angrily. Alexandra shook her head, partially to buy a few precious seconds of time and to sort out her confused thoughts. "I…I don't know. There was a light, a rift of some kind. I got sucked into it and landed here. I don't understand…." Alexandra's voice trailed off as if she had suddenly entered deep thought. She was attempting to sort through a myriad of possibilities all of which seemed more incredulous than the last. Her eyes had drifted away from him as numbers and scenarios played through her head. Riddick shook her, much harder than intended. "Focus! What do you mean about a rift? What brought you here?" Riddick pressed for more answers. Alexandra turned her terrified gaze toward him, her hazel eyes flashing in the dim light of the vessel. "I told you I don't know!" She shouted, probably for the first time in her life. Alexandra realized her mistake a moment too late as Riddick's face contorted with rage, prompting her to cower against the wall, holding her hands above her head and awaiting the blow she knew would be coming.

Riddick pulled away from her, releasing her from his grasp, much to Alexandra's relief. Her shoulder burned where he had held her but she forced back the desire to rub it. He silently studied her, wondering what in the hell he was going to do with her in open space. Alexandra's eyes fell away from him and she whispered as if talking to someone else. "This isn't possible, it makes no sense. None of this is real. It's all a bad dream and I'm gonna wake up in my bed any minute. This isn't real…Riddick isn't real." Alexandra's voice drifted off to near silence, but Riddick had heard every word. "How the hell do you know my name?!" Riddick asked, his voice resorting to his usual growl. Alexandra turned her golden brown eyes toward him. Alexandra slumped against the wall of the vessel, defeat evident on her face and in her languid position. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She sighed, silently condemning herself to a gruesome and painful death. Her vivid imagination fed her an image of Riddick slicing his shiv across her throat and she shuttered noticeably. Maybe she could convince him to just eject her out of an airlock. It wasn't the best way to go, but to her it seemed more fitting. Besides, it would save him the trouble of disposing of her already dead body. Riddick cocked his head and Alexandra silently wished she could see his eyes; maybe she'd find a reprieve within them. "Humor me." Riddick stated, his voice quieter than she'd ever heard before.

Alexandra pulled her knees to her chest, her arms firmly encircling them in a protective manner. She sighed deeply, fumbling through her thoughts for the best way to explain who she was and how she knew his name without sounding like a complete loon. "I promise you I'm not insane. I'm a person of science, a skeptic at times and if I had heard what I was about to tell you I would laugh myself silly." She began, avoiding his gaze as much as possible. Riddick settled down on the floor, an ache beginning in his knees. "I'm listening." Riddick pried, coaxing some sort of answer from her. He would decide later if it was believable or not. "When I was…sucked…into the anomaly, I was in Chicago, a city on Earth. The year was 2013 and you….you are a character from a movie. Actually a series of movies. Where I come from, Richard B. Riddick doesn't exist. I'm sorry, but you're a fictional character and I don't know how any of this is possible." It isn't very often that Riddick was shocked, in fact, he could count all of those times on one hand with a few fingers left over. Now, as he sat across from Alexandra, staring at her through his darkened lenses, he felt sick to his stomach. What she said wasn't possible, was it? A girl from another time, another dimension, was sitting on the floor of his ship telling him that HE doesn't exist. Alexandra could see the disbelief on his face, the sheer, staggering fear in the wake of her revelation. "I could prove it to you." She stated blandly, hoping he took the bait and would actually believe her.

Riddick listened with rapt interest as Alexandra recalled the events of the movies, her favorites, which she had practically memorized. The details, crisp and clear, brought Riddick careening through his past. Alexandra even recounted specific lines that he had said, proving further that her incredible tale might actually be true. She sighed as she brought the details to a close, watching Riddick for any sign that he believed her tale. Riddick allowed his mind to sort through the information she had given him. He knew he had never met her before in his life, but she knew so much that wasn't even possible. Private conversations, intimate details, accurate descriptions of places he'd been. For lack of any other options, he was forced to believe her. "Okay, so you're from another dimension, you know me from vids, and you got sucked here through some kinda portal. Is that right?" Riddick pushed her further, hoping to make sense of the mess in his head. Alexandra only nodded, too tired to keep talking. Riddick's large hand covered his face for a moment, his own weariness creeping up on him. He remained that way for a few moments before he heard Alexandra's voice again. "Are you gonna kill me?" She asked blatantly. Riddick's hand slid down his face, giving him an unhindered view of the girl. Surprisingly she seemed devoid of all emotion, as if the idea of him ending her life was something she'd already considered and come to terms with. In truth, it was. Riddick sighed deeply, shaking his head. He was many things and had done horrible acts of barbarism in the past, but he wasn't about to kill a lost, frightened girl. "No, kid. You're stuck with me for a while til I can figure out what to do with you. I ain't gonna hurt you. I figure you've been through enough." Riddick's voice had adopted a sudden tenderness that shocked Alexandra, making her more cautious than before. "Okay." Alexandra sighed softly, as if she had resigned herself to some horrible fate. It could have been worse, she could have been dropped into the vacuum of space. Her eyes suddenly shot up to meet his veiled gaze. "I'm not a kid. I'm twenty-three years old." Riddick felt a smirk tickle his lips but chose to force it back.

Riddick knew he had to get up and formulate something that resembled a plan. He was going to be stuck with her for quite a while and wasn't prepared to offer hospitality to anyone else. Alexandra had lowered her head onto her knees, her shoulders rising and falling with her deepening sobs. Her feet were curled inward, one resting on top of the other as if to burrow herself as deeply into the corner as she could. Riddick watched her intently through his darkened lenses. She looked frail and defeated, lost in a world that wasn't her own. What the hell was he going to do with her? Why did he always get stuck in these fucked up situations? Riddick didn't know the answers to any of these questions; all he did know was that he didn't need this shit. He sighed and roused himself from the floor. Alexandra heard him shuffling near her but chose to keep her position unchanged. She wasn't sure if she could face him again. Alexandra felt his hand grip her arm, much gentler than the hold he'd had on her shoulder. Despite the temperate nature of his touch, Alexandra flinched and pulled away from his grasp. Her hazel eyes glanced up at him, swollen, red and glistening with tears. "I said I ain't gonna hurt ya." Riddick grumbled, hoping she wouldn't spend the whole time flinching and being terrified of him. If that was the case, he had a long and arduous period ahead of him. Alexandra stood, using the wall for leverage lest her legs give out on her. "It's not you. I…I don't like being touched that much. Makes me nervous." She explained calmly, hoping he didn't press her for any further information. That wasn't a conversation she would have relished.

Riddick glanced at the controls for a brief moment, ensuring that the red light that indicated the autopilot was still engaged remained illuminated. He turned back to Alexandra who had remained rooted in place as if awaiting instructions as to how to proceed. Riddick let out a long sigh, eager to get her settled in somewhere so he could be alone to think. "I didn't ask before…were you hurt?" Riddick inquired, wondering if she'd been damaged when she landed in the ship. It took Alexandra a few moments to realize he'd spoken to her. "W…what?" She murmured, instantly noting the irritated look on Riddick's face. "Were you injured?" Riddick snarled, slightly louder. Alexandra shook her head, absentmindedly rubbing her hands on her arms as if to check for injuries that may lurk under her skin. Riddick gave her a once over with his eyes just the same, noting she had no outward injuries. "Okay, good. Come one, lets set you up somewhere." He grumbled as if being given an unpleasant task. Alexandra followed him dutifully, like a frightened puppy on the end of a leash.

They descended a narrow flight of circular steps that led to the lower section of the ship containing the galley, bathroom, bunk, and storage. "I'll give you the grand tour." Riddick mentioned absentmindedly as he called for an increase in lighting for Alexandra's benefit. "You eat recently? I'll show you how to work the replicator in case you need food." Riddick wasn't sure if her twenty first century mind would be able to comprehend the complex machine but, so far, she didn't seem like a complete idiot. That, at least, was a plus. Riddick gave her a small tour of the galley that, although outfitted as a full service kitchen, also sported a food replicator that was his primary source of sustenance. He explained the complexities of the machine, food codes, and how to program the meal she wanted. Alexandra listened intently, memorizing every word and motion with ease. "Got that?" Riddick said, less annoyed than usual. Alexandra only nodded as Riddick opened the door and handed her a sandwich. The sound of her grumbling stomach had reached his ears several times and he wasn't going to let her starve to death. Riddick ushered her to a chair at one side of the small table that was rooted to the floor to prevent movement should the vessel be jostled. Alexandra wasn't about to ignore his hospitality for fear of deepening his wrath as she slowly consumed the sandwich. It wasn't as bad as she expected but she was mentally sorting through the variety of flavors and realized she could cook much better with ease.

Riddick sat across from her, watching as she ate the sandwich with less gusto than he'd expected. She could feel his eyes on her, even through the goggles, and slowly raised her gaze toward him. A million questions were gnawing at her mind but she decided to focus on one. "What are you gonna do with me?" She asked, wondering if he still considered killing her to be an option. Riddick seemed to mull the question over and Alexandra once more wished she could see his eyes. "Dunno. Find someplace to drop you off, I guess. I'll have to work that out later." Alexandra made no response as she dropped her eyes from him and continued with the sandwich. Riddick knew dropping her somewhere was the best he could do, however he wondered exactly what would become of her once he'd left. _Why the fuck am I thinkin' about that?! I don't even know her! She dropped in here outta the blue, I don't owe her anything. _Riddick tried to keep himself from being concerned with this stranger's future, even if it did seem rather bleak to him. "We're gonna be stuck together for a while. I ain't gonna make planet fall for another three weeks." Riddick mentioned just to give Alexandra an idea of what she was in for. Alexandra slowly raised her eyes to his, a flash of uncertainty gone in a moment. She nodded her head, having actually expected a much longer imprisonment. "What did you want me to do until then?" She inquired after she had finished the last of her sandwich. Riddick shrugged his shoulders, adopting a relaxed stance as he reclined in the chair opposite her. "You'll haveta figure that one out on your own. Just don't get in my way." Riddick let the warning set in but Alexandra's only response was a curt nod.

Riddick was unsure what to do as far as sleeping arrangements were concerned. "There's only one bunk. We can sleep in shifts or we can share." Riddick stated, glancing toward her with one brow raised above his goggles. He had hoped to shock her and by the look on Alexandra's face he had done just that. A smirk tugged at his lips only increasing Alexandra's trepidation. "There's nowhere else?" Alexandra inquired in her usual timid tone. Riddick shook his head. "Just the bathroom and storage room." Riddick's previous smirk grew wider. Alexandra seemed to be taking the situation into strong consideration, her face contorted in thought. Riddick relaxed his stance, realizing he'd done more damage to the girl in his desperate attempt at humor. "Listen, I ain't gonna touch you and I'm certainly not gonna force myself on you. I'm many things but never a rapist." Riddick tried to ease her fears further by adjusting his smirk to a more pleasing grin. Alexandra glanced into the darkened bunk room. The bed was larger than she expected to find on a space ship, but she balked at Riddick's suggestion; both of them. "Where's the storage room?" Alexandra asked, meeting his hidden gaze. Riddick furrowed his brow, wondering why in the universe she wanted to know where the storage room was. It took only moments for Riddick to realize why she might have asked such an odd question. "You ain't gonna sleep in there!" Riddick tried to get his point across without using his booming voice that seemed to frighten her so much. Alexandra leaned against the wall, her arms adopting the nervous rubbing from before. "It's fine." She sighed in acceptance. Riddick clenched his fists at his side, fighting the desire to scream or punch something. _Great! I got a difficult one! _Riddick grimaced to himself. Riddick closed his eyes momentarily to still his anger. "I told ya I'm not gonna do anything!" He growled, his agitation seeping through. "It isn't that." Alexandra began. "No one's ever been THAT desperate. I don't want you to have to give up your sleeping quarters for me. This is your ship, I just fell into it. The storage room is fine, I've had worse." Riddick was in no mood to keep arguing with her and showed her the tiny room at the end of the hall.

It was piled high with crates that were secured with strong straps that kept them in place. There was only small unoccupied spot in the middle of the floor, but Alexandra figured it was just big enough to sleep in. "Here ya go. There's some blankets in that crate over there, don't got any more pillows, though." Alexandra nodded to where Riddick had pointed before turning back to him. "Thank you." She whispered softly, the words attached to the breath she had let out. Riddick nodded and turned away, pausing in the slender doorway. "Ya know, it gets real cold back here." He mentioned with a blind hope that she would reconsider. Alexandra only shrugged as she pulled a few blankets out of the crate and arranged them in a makeshift bed. "Like I said, I've been through worse." Alexandra muttered, turning away from him again to continue the construction of her bed. The last she heard of Riddick was the click of the door as it closed.

**Chapter Two: Getting To Know You**

The following day, Riddick saw no trace of Alexandra at all. He'd spent most of the time since she'd gone into self imposed exile trying to figure out what best to do with her. He'd made the long journey to the storage room once and was convinced of her well being when he heard her shuffling about inside. Riddick had considered asking her to come out, but felt her timid nature may prevent her from doing so. He actually began to wonder if she still held onto the possibility that he might kill her. Riddick knew it would be an easy end to his predicament, but the idea soured in his mouth. Feeling defeated, Riddick locked himself away in his bunk room to get a few hours of much needed rest. After having avoided Riddick for the better part of what she perceived to be twenty four hours, Alexandra made a timid run to the wash room. The vessel seemed silent and Alexandra noted that the bunk door was closed. Peeking out of the washroom, she made a few quiet steps into the aisle. She turned toward the galley, eyeing it curiously, her mind reeling with a sudden flash of inspiration.

Riddick slowly opened his silver eyes, peering about the darkness of his room. Groaning, he sat up slowly, pulling on his pants and tank top quickly before donning his goggles to avoid the brightness of the galley outside. He hadn't lowered the lighting to what he would perceive to be an acceptable level for the benefit of his temporary guest. He sniffed the air, sorting through the delectable scents coming from somewhere within the ship. The door clicked open silently and he stepped out, making his way to the galley that seemed to be the origin of the wonderful odor. Riddick was surprised to find Alexandra in the galley, prepping a steaming plate that he presumed was responsible for making his mouth water. She turned with the plate in hand, nearly dropping it at the sight of him. She took a few moments to catch her breath before speaking. "Sorry, ummm, this is for you." She set the plate on the table and backed away as if she were feeding a wild animal. Riddick glanced at the plate and back at her. "You….did all this?" He said with no small amount of amazement. Alexandra nodded, suddenly wondering if she had done something wrong. "The replicator can make ingredients, too. I just programmed what I needed from the book in the cabinet. I could get anything I could possibly imagine." Alexandra explained, standing fearfully by the counter and hoping she hadn't made a huge mistake. She only wanted to do something for him.

Slowly, Riddick made his way toward the table, unable to deny his watering mouth any longer. He sat down and Alexandra nearly panicked when she realized she had forgotten silverware. Pulling out a fork and knife from a drawer, she cautiously laid it beside his plate, shooting back quickly to put some distance between the two of them. Riddick only grunted at her action, her timidity was becoming a bit of an annoyance. Paying no mind to the contents of the dish, Riddick dug in with gusto. The first bite had him nearly falling out of the chair. "What is this?" He asked as he shoveled another huge forkful into his mouth. "Crepes with cream cheese and fresh fruit, seasoned hash browns and pancetta bacon." Alexandra riddled off the contents of the delicious breakfast (she assumed it was a proper time for it) as Riddick continued to assault it with fervor. He managed to finish another bite before speaking again. "You cook like this all the time? At home, I mean." He inquired, hoping this would be the first step in learning something about his unintentional stowaway. "Yes. I love to cook. It's kinda like a hobby." Alexandra answered, seeming slightly more relaxed. Riddick turned his shielded gaze toward her, his head cocked slightly. "Probably the best damn food I've ever had." He told her by way of a compliment.

Alexandra managed a half smile, letting it fade before Riddick noticed. Riddick glanced briefly at the unoccupied seat before him. "You can sit down, ya know. It's a free ship." Riddick gestured toward the chair as Alexandra sheepishly complied. She let her eyes dart about the room, trying to look anywhere but at him. She'd stared at him long enough waiting to see what he thought about her offering. "Are you afraid of me?" Riddick inquired, watching her nervous motions. Alexandra glanced at him, the light of the room dancing in her hazel eyes. "No." She stated matter-of factly. Riddick made a sound that seemed like a form of disapproval. "Then stop fidgeting." He grumbled as he finished the last of his breakfast. Alexandra cast her eyes downward, her hands rolling nervously in her lap. "Sorry." She whispered softly, barely a breath of sound. Riddick raised his eyes to her, as he stood from the seat to deposit the plate and silverware in the sink. "This is gonna be an awful long trip if you keep acting like you're scared of me and, frankly, it's wearing kinda thin." Riddick explained as the plate and silverware clattered loudly in the sink. Alexandra jumped a little at the sudden sound, forcing a sigh from Riddick. "I'm sorry, Ri-. I'm just sorry." Her voice had barely risen a few octaves. Riddick only shook his head realizing that this was, indeed, going to be the longest three weeks of his life. "This is the longest I've spent with another person, alone, in years. I….I don't really know how to be….around people." Alexandra explained, halting Riddick's ascent up the spiral steps. Slowly he turned back toward her. "Well, we'll have to work on that." He stated before slowly climbing the metal stairs.

Riddick wasn't sure what he thought he could do. It was like the blind leading the blind. He was one of the most anti-social people in the universe and he was gonna try to find some way of bringing this timid creature out of her shell. Riddick was never one to admit it, but the years of self imposed exile had begun to wear thin. There were times, more often than he'd like to consider, that he felt truly lonely. Months spent in open space by one's self could do a number on the psyche. Now, here he was, with his first ship mate in nearly forever and she was too afraid to be anywhere near him. He didn't actually blame her, though. He was Richard B. Riddick, psychopath and murderer, not exactly the kind of guy people were lining up to hang out with. Still, they were stuck together for the time being and both had better learn to make the best of it.

Alexandra had continued to cook for him, although had usually disappeared before he'd reached the galley. She would reemerge to wash the used dishes once he'd left setting them both in a dance of advance and retreat. Riddick listened intently until he heard movement in the galley below. Like a predator waiting to pounce, Riddick crept slowly down the spiral stairs, his footfalls oddly silent. The smell of the cooking food met his nose, setting his mouth salivating in anticipation of another magnificent meal. Another smell, fainter and more alarming, lingered within the delectable scents of the cooking food. Riddick strode into the galley, unheard, watching as Alexandra held her hand over the sink beneath a stream of running water. He was behind her before she knew it, watching silently as blood poured from a cut on her hand. "Lemme take a look at that." He stated gruffly, causing her to jump at his sudden appearance and pull away from him. "It's just a cut, I…I'll be okay." She said in a trembling voice. Riddick growled and reached for her hand, grasping her wrist firmly to avoid aggravating the injury on her palm any further. She tried to pull away but he held her firmly. "It's pretty deep, lemme see it." Alexandra relented, knowing she could never match him in a battle of strength. Riddick studied the wound carefully, tilting her hand slightly. "That's a nasty cut. How'd you manage it?" Alexandra suddenly looked embarrassed. "I was cutting the vegetables, guess I wasn't paying attention." She answered with the first response that came to her mind. Riddick smirked at her. "Well, it shouldn't need stitches. I'll get the med kid and bandage this up." Riddick let his fingers slide along the back of her hand as he went in search of the medical supplies, returning only moments later. He carefully applied the antiseptic, wincing a little as she let out a hiss of pain, before placing a gauze pad over it and wrapping it for further protection. Riddick paused longer than was necessary after completing the task, marveling in the softness of her hand. Alexandra watched his face curiously as he let his fingers glide along hers. "See. All better." Riddick stated with the closest thing he could manage to a gentle smile. "Should heal up pretty quick, just don't try to be a ninja anymore. Carrots don't attack." Alexandra found it difficult to suppress the smile that stretched across her face, finding his sense of humor intriguing.

Riddick studied her for a moment, noting the pale and drawn appearance she had adopted over the past few days. "When did you eat last?" He inquired, watching her weakly lean against the counter to continue prepping his meal. "I don't remember. Been a while, I guess." She answered quickly, avoiding his gaze and hoping he would let the subject go. Riddick turned away from her without a word and she could hear the beeping of the replicator as he pushed a few buttons. Riddick pulled her away from her task and sat her, slightly forcibly, on one of the chairs beside the table. Placing a steaming bowl of soup in front of her he commanded her to eat. "You've been cookin' fancy meals for me and haven't eaten a thing in days. You're not goin' back to that counter until you finish this soup." Riddick stood over her with his arms crossed over his muscular chest. Alexandra was in no mood, physically or mentally, to argue with him. It would be a while before the pork chops had finished baking anyway. Alexandra ate every drop of soup beneath Riddick's watchful gaze. She stood from the table to deposit the empty bowl in the sink, brushing inadvertently passed Riddick in the process. She removed the chops from the oven and completed serving him his meal, remaining completely silent. She wasn't sure if she was angry or not. Alexandra sat across from him, watching him relish the meal as he had all the others. "I…I wasn't eating cuz I didn't want to take any of your food. It's bad enough I'm taking up space in your ship." Alexandra admitted, awaiting another of Riddick's rants she was sure would follow. Riddick glanced up at her, unable to believe what he had just heard. "You bein' here isn't your fault. If you need to eat, eat. If you need to shower, shower. If you're tired, reconsider my offer and use the bed. You're here and there ain't nothin' either one of us can do about it. As far as taking up space, you don't actually use that much of it."

Alexandra was relieved at the lack of anger in his voice. Maybe she could relax a little, if only for him. "Okay. But I still won't take your bed, it isn't fair to you." Alexandra responded. Riddick decided he would take what he could get from her, even if it was only a little bit. "Okay then. Truce, huh?" Riddick responded, reaching his hand across the table. Alexandra shook it, momentarily forgetting the injury to her hand. Riddick would have to work on the sleeping arrangements later. _Little steps, Rick. She's gettin' there. _Alexandra watched as he ate, secretly glad that someone was appreciating her cooking besides herself. If only she had known there was life outside her small apartment, she may have joined the human race long ago. Her mind drifted through the intricate web of her thoughts, finally settling on the image of the fissure that had brought her into the world of the man who sat across from her. She let the image play through her mind as she had a million times already, a cacophony of equations filtering through her head as she tried to make sense of what had occurred that night. It bothered her deeply that she couldn't at least put a name to the anomaly. Alexandra's head began to ache and she pushed the shuffle of information into the back of her mind, she would recall it later. She was torn out of her reverie as she heard Riddick's voice calling her from the other side of the table. "You get lost over there?" He asked, curious as to what had caused her to space out. Alexandra turned to him, shaking her head by way of an answer. Riddick narrowed his eyes at her; he was beginning to think her very odd. "I was just….thinking." She answered softly, still slightly dazed. Riddick rose from the table and tossed the plate and silverware in the sink before turning and leaning against the counter. He examined her, as he always did, disproving of the way she averted her gaze from him. "Mind tellin' me what about?" Riddick asked, curious to finally know what went on inside her head. Alexandra glanced at him, her lips drawn into a thin line. _Sure, if you have a few hours to spare. _She kept the thought to herself to avoid sounding sarcastic.

Riddick waited patiently, seeing the way she worked his question over in her mind. He wanted to press her for information, gather anything he could about her. Riddick wasn't even sure why, in a couple weeks she wouldn't be his problem anymore, why did he want to know anything about her? Was it curiosity? Was it an attempt to form a connection? What did he want from her? Riddick didn't know, but the need to form some sort of bond with her was so strong he couldn't deny it any more than he could deny himself a need for oxygen. Softly, Alexandra began to speak, her tone sullen and riddled with something that seemed like guilt. "It is my fault I'm here." She sighed and proceeded when Riddick remained silent. "You've heard the term curiosity killed the cat? Well, apparently it also sends you through an Interdimentional portal. I could've just walked away, but I wanted to know what it was, why it was there, what caused it? I told you I have a scientific mind and it finally got me in trouble. I could've just walked away…." Alexandra's voice trailed off and it briefly looked as if she might cry. Riddick steeled himself for a moment, wondering if she would start sobbing any moment but was pleasantly surprised when she didn't. He stepped closer, careful to keep a respectable distance from her so as not to agitate her seemingly constantly frayed nerves. "That's human nature, to be curious. Could've ended a lot differently. Guess it's a good thing you landed here instead of somewhere else." Riddick's response shocked her and she glanced up to watch his face for any sort of anger or derisive look. Finding none she took refuge in his attempt at consolation. Riddick was right, after all, it could've ended much worse. Perhaps she had been lucky as he had said.

Her footfalls were silent on the metal steps as she ascended toward the cockpit. She hadn't left the second level of the ship since he'd brought her down the night she arrived. She crept up slowly, assuming he would hear her with his oversensitive ears. Alexandra's hands were clammy and a lump rose in her throat as she focused on the top of the bald head before her. Timidly, she reached out a hand toward the seat, but pulled it back swiftly as it rotated toward her. Alexandra tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart and slow her breathing to a more acceptable level. Riddick only stared at her, his goggles still in place, waiting to see why she had sought him out. Alexandra had come of her own volition and he took it as a good sign. "I….I didn't thank you….for….for treating my hand." She stammered, alarmed by the way he stared at her. The corner of his mouth curved up in a slight smile, pleasantly surprised by her sudden appearance. "No problem. Beats bleedin' to death." He responded in his usual nonchalant manner. Alexandra remained silent and made no further move, prompting Riddick to push. "Need anything else?" Riddick pressed, hoping…. Alexandra shook her head quickly, suddenly unsure why she came up here in the first place. She wanted to thank him but there was something else gnawing at her, something that made her want to be closer to him. Riddick shrugged his shoulders and casually rotated the seat to it's previous position. Alexandra glanced out the shield at the stars that floated before them. This was the first time she had seen the spectacular view, having been too upset to look last time.

Alexandra stepped toward the co-pilot chair at his side, glancing toward Riddick with every careful step. He hadn't moved and seemed intent on watching the controls. "Is…is it okay if I sit here?" Alexandra inquired in a hesitant voice, her chest tightening as she awaited his response. Riddick merely grunted his approval and Alexandra accepted the answer as she slid into the seat pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She watched through the shield with rapt fascination at the stars slowly whizzing passed the vessel. Without realizing it, her mouth had curved into a wide smile, setting her eyes glittering like the stars that she watched so carefully. Riddick remained silent, only turning his virtually invisible eyes in her direction. The smile on her face made him curious. What could make her so happy in the depths of deep space? Her face reflected almost childlike glee and a sudden warmth spread through him. _What the fuck is that? _Riddick shook off the odd feeling, tearing his eyes away from her again. The silence between them hung like a thick fog leaving only the soft hum of the ship and occasional whirr from the controls. "Ya know, they say you go crazy starin' out at the stars like that." Riddick said casually, hoping for anything other that the stigma of reticence between them. "I like them." Alexandra began. "The closest I've ever gotten is through a telescope, but I guess I see them a little differently than other people." Riddick cocked a brow at her curious comment. Hoping to encourage her further, Riddick continued. "How's that?" Alexandra kept her eyes peeled on the view before her, speaking wistfully. "Most people look at the stars and see pretty pinpricks of light in the night sky. I look at the stars and see writhing balls of gas and flame, pulsing with radiation and energy. Able to give life to the planets around them or take it away. These unassuming things drifting millions of light years away in space, some of which may be long gone already but their light has yet to reach us."

Riddick was amused at the brutally truthful yet poetic way she managed to put the stars into perspective. He'd seen plenty in his travels through the vastness of space, gas clouds, asteroid fields, planets of every description. Riddick had never thought of anything out here as beautiful, it was just a means to an end. Now, this young woman was weaving a new sort of meaning into the chaotic bosom that he'd spent so much time floating through. To her, this was beauty incarnate. "You seem to know a lot." Riddick stated, anxious to get a glimpse into the world she had opened a window to. "You could say that." Alexandra answered cryptically. There was a short pause before she continued. "I went to school to study the universe. Didn't get to though. Kinda my fault." Riddick slowly turned to her, his goggled vision intent on Alexandra. "What happened?" He asked, feeling slightly privileged as she slowly unfurled her legs and took a more relaxed position. "Too many people. I chose to do something else but kept my degree as a backup plan in case things didn't work out. I won't say I was unhappy, just a little disappointed." Riddick listened intently, glad to see her gazing at him instead of the stars. Riddick slowly rotated his seat, more interested in Alexandra than the controls. "What did you end up doing?" He continued the conversation. Riddick was finally getting a glimpse inside her world. Alexandra lowered her head, looking a little embarrassed. "I'm a writer. I do okay, get by enough to live comfortably." Her gaze slowly drifted toward him, wondering if he was going to laugh at her. Anyone else would have, wasting five years for a degree only to become a hermitic writer. Instead of a bout of riotous laughter, Riddick only cocked his head quizzically, as if he were seeing her for the first time and, in a sense, he was. "What do you write about?" He pressed. Alexandra's face flushed crimson briefly. She really hoped he wouldn't ask her that. "Fantasy Novels and Historical Fiction mostly." Alexandra could see the question forming on Riddick's face and decided to feed his desire for further information. "Ummm…dragons, elves, warriors. Stuff like that. It probably sounds silly…." Riddick couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face at her flustered and embarrassed appearance. "No. It's not silly. Not if you enjoy it." He explained, watching as relief flooded her reddened face.

They descended into silence again, failing to find any other topics of conversation. Riddick returned his seat to it's forward facing position, reclining back and resting leisurely. Alexandra rung her hands in her lap incessantly, hoping Riddick wouldn't notice the motion and get angry again. _Think of something….think of something. _Alexandra urged herself silently. She sighed softly at the only question she could think to ask. "What do you want me to call you?" Alexandra knew his name, but wasn't sure what he preferred to be called. She'd almost called him Riddick once but wasn't sure if he actually liked being called by only his last name. Riddick remained still for a moment as if he were mulling the question over. Perhaps he had fallen asleep. "Riddick is fine." He grumbled and suddenly Alexandra was worried she'd upset him in some way. "Okay, ummm, Riddick." She stated softly, her tone barely a whisper. Riddick turned toward her, watching as she slowly descended back into that abyss of fear and timidity. "You know, Alexandra is an awful long name. I like to keep things simple." Riddick stated, prompting her to glance at him at the sound of her name. She couldn't recall if he'd ever said it before. Riddick studied her for a moment, as if scrutinizing her. "You don't look like an Alex. I think…..Lexi will do." Alexandra mulled the new name over for a few moments. No one had ever called her that before, it wasn't completely displeasing especially the way Riddick said it. Lexi smiled and nodded her approval.

Lexi had no desire to let the oppressive silence linger between them again. She was just getting used to the idea of talking to someone, really talking, finding it easier with every word. Lexi had spent most of her life since the age of nine alienating herself from others, an action borne of shame and fear. It had become so ingrained in her personality that it was hard for her to remember ever having been another way. Lexi recalled being an awkward child, without many friends that she'd always blamed on her higher than average intelligence. She'd never enjoyed the things other children did, preferring a game of chess or backgammon over toys or other childish things her peers enjoyed. Lexi had always craved mental stimulus, even when she was very little, making her seem odd to the other children. Now there was Riddick. Unlike others, he had never admonished or teased her, only rebuking her reserved mannerisms. So far, he'd treated her with a sort of relaxed respect and placidity despite the infirmary of her nearly paralyzing introversion. Lexi felt as though he could make her brave despite herself and she planned on using this newfound courage eagerly. Lexi's hands began to twist in her lap, a habit that would take more time to cease entirely. "Riddick…." Lexi whispered softly, still cursing her innate shyness. He turned slightly to regard her through his dark goggles that he'd continually worn since her arrival.

Riddick remained motionless, wondering on baited breath what she would say to him. It had become a sort of game, feeling a little like fencing. Advancing forward, his weapon only words while she retreated backward, shying away from him again. This time, Lexi was advancing, her foil pointed directly at him as she said his name. Riddick had to admit, she made the word he'd cursed for most of his life sound like a sweet note of music. "Can I ask you something?" Lexi inquired, lifting her gaze to meet his. Riddick raised a brow as the corner of his mouth quirked a little. "Sure." He answered simply, eager to continue his progress with Lexi. Now she was asking him questions freely, opening up. As long as she didn't ask about his past he didn't care, Riddick would answer any question she had. "It's sort of a fantasy of mine…." Lexi began, a flush creeping up her cheeks. "Never mind, it's silly. Forget it." Lexi sighed under Riddick's intense gaze, ashamed of her inability to communicate like a normal human being. Riddick leaned forward a little, fighting the urge to reach out to her. Lexi would probably cringe away from him. "I won't forget it." He stated in a baritone voice. "You wanna ask something, go ahead. So long as it ain't about my time in Slam or how I got there, I don't care." Lexi felt the truth in his words. She wouldn't ask him about such a tender subject, she knew enough about him that further details would be unnecessary and had no wish to cause him any pain. To her it didn't matter what he may or may not have done, he had shown her nothing but kindness despite his vicious reputation. Slowly, she rebuilt the courage she had been working so hard to maintain. "Can….can I see your eyes?" Lexi's cheeks burned as they exploded in several shades of vermillion. Riddick leaned back a little, taking in the sight of her rabid embarrassment. _That's it?! That's what all the fuss was about?! _Riddick considered as he lowered his head a little so that his gaze was fixed on the floor beneath his feet. With a slow, deliberate movement, Riddick removed his goggles, palming them in one of his large hands. Riddick raised his head until his mercury gaze met hers, expecting the same reaction he got from everyone; fear.

Lexi's eyes fixed on his for a few tense moments. She'd made no move to shy away from him nor did she utter a gasp of surprise as most people did; at least before they ran in terror from him. Lexi only let the vision of his silver pools fill her, drawing her into their glowing depths like a gravity well. A smile slowly stretched across her face, making her cheeks swell beneath her eyes and forming small lines in the corners. Riddick hadn't expected this, especially from shy, retiring Lexi. The only person that had ever acted with such awe and reverence had been Jack. "They're much prettier in real life." Lexi stated quietly, although she almost instantly regretted the phrase and turned away from him, hiding her shame. Riddick snorted and released a low, rumbling chuckle. "Never heard them called pretty before. They just scare most people, which is fine by me." Riddick retorted to her odd comment, hoping to ease some of her awkwardness; although he secretly liked it when she blushed. Lexi turned to him, glad that he hadn't been angry or laughed at her. Her smile was still there, although a little weaker than before. "They are. They remind me of hematite. It's my favorite stone." Lexi stated, once more wishing the last part hadn't come out. _God, he's gonna think I'm hitting on him or something! Am I? _Lexi thought to herself, trying to ascertain what her feelings were. There was no denying he was an attractive man, all muscle and strength and power. Lexi had dreamed of him, or someone like him, since she'd seen the films. This was Riddick, though, the REAL Riddick and he was out of her league and strictly off limits. Lexi set that thought into her mind and held it firmly in place. She knew, however, if he ever touched her she would probably melt instantly.

Riddick began to set the goggles back on his head with the intent of covering his eyes again. The lighting in the cockpit was an acceptable level to not cause discomfort, but the rest of the ship was still brightly lit for Lexi's sake. "You don't have to put 'em back on if you don't want to." Lexi stated, indicating his goggles. "And I don't need you to keep the lights so bright if they hurt your eyes. I've memorized the layout of the ship, I could probably walk it blindfolded." Riddick's brow furrowed, gazing curiously at the young woman before him who'd managed to surprise him again. "You….memorized the whole ship? You've only been here a few days." Riddick asked, trying not to make it sound incredulous. Lexi nodded her head, a short, curt motion. "I've always had a very good memory. As long as you don't move anything huge I can get around with very little light. It's your ship, you should be able to be comfortable." There it was again, she was trying to play the unwanted invader and giving up her own comfort for him. Normally Riddick would have just shrugged her off and did whatever she said, but he felt intensely that she was only giving him free reign out of some impression she had a debt to pay. "Is that what you want me to do, Lexi?" He asked, keeping his voice as level as possible. "Yes. I'd rather not keep looking at those goggles all the time. They don't do you any justice." Lexi responded, feeling a wave of assertiveness. "Okay." Riddick deferred to her wishes, deciding he'd lower the lighting later.

Riddick turned back toward the console, pressing a few buttons and watching the small screen nestled between the two rows of main controls. He leaned back, lacing his fingers together behind his head. "Do you miss your home?" He asked suddenly, wondering why she'd never mentioned anything about her personal life. Lexi seemed pensive for a moment, her eyes drifting toward the expanse of stars once again. "No." She stated after a few moments. The response surprised Riddick, he thought she should be blubbering and whining about wanting to get back to her old life. "I have no family and no friends to speak of. I just sit in my lonely apartment and write all day. When I've finished, I send the manuscript to my editor, he does his thing and I get a check when it's published. I only leave the apartment every couple of weeks for groceries." Riddick turned his gaze toward her, glancing passed the crook of his elbow. That was probably the saddest thing he'd ever heard. _And I thought my life sucked! _He thought to himself, keeping his eyes fixed on Lexi. She didn't seem saddened by the admission, and Riddick only caught a sense of wistful longing on her face. "You don't have a family?" Riddick pressed but as he saw the melancholic look on her face he suddenly wished he hadn't. Lexi swallowed the lump in her throat. It had been thirteen years but speaking of such a tender subject always brought back painful memories. "No. My parents died when I was nine. My mom was an orphan herself and my father's parents had died before I was born." Lexi's head fell as she spoke, forcing back emerging tears. She always avoided thinking of her parents whenever possible. Riddick suddenly felt like a total ass. He sighed and turned his seat to lean toward her. "I'm sorry, Lexi. Forget I asked, okay." His voice was tender and laced with concern that reflected in his eyes when she glanced toward him. Lexi offered him a reassuring smile that failed to hide the redness of her eyes or the glistening tears that lined her lashes. "It's okay. It was a long time ago, although I still get sad sometimes. You didn't know, it was just normal human curiosity."

Lexi didn't turn away again, preferring to keep her eyes on Riddick's face and the comfort it offered. She suddenly felt herself feeling bad for him, watching as Riddick admonished himself. It made her feel more upset that having to recall the fate of her parents had brought him his own pain. Riddick found it difficult to hold her gaze for long, with her sympathetic and trusting smile. He'd brought up a painful subject, albeit unintentionally, and now she sat before him with a look that tried to offer HIM some form of comfort. Riddick had no idea people like this existed; and she'd called him HUMAN. Almost no one thought of him that way, to most he was just a rabid beast that needed to be locked up for good. Riddick, himself, had begun to feel the same way. He wasn't wanted in normal society, spurned and hated. That suited him just fine and he turned his back on the whole damned human race. When Carolyn had asked him to rejoin it he told her he wasn't sure if he knew how. Apparently he did, maybe part of him really wanted what she had offered before being wrenched from his grasp by some monster in the darkness. She was trying to save a monster only to be killed by one of a different kind. What kind of fucked up Universe is this?! The only reason he bothered to try remaining human was for Jack's sake, and that didn't work out too well either. Now there was Lexi, the timid, cautious girl who had lost just about as much in her life as Riddick had and she still had the will to bring him reassurance after he trudged up her most painful memories. He had to force himself to accept her consolation and bring a form of numbness to the choking tightness he felt in his chest.

Riddick watched Lexi carefully as she absentmindedly fiddled with the frayed end of her baggy shirt. Silence had descended between them again and, after their last conversation, neither of them seemed to have a desire to speak. Lexi raised one of her small hands to rub at her eye, obviously trying to hide her exhaustion. Although she had maintained a healthy diet since Riddick had practically forced the bowl of soup down her throat, Lexi continued to show a sickly appearance. Her eyes, beautiful, shimmering orbs, bore dark circles around them and bags had begun to form making them look slightly sunken. Lexi's weariness sometimes showed in languid movements as if she were a machine running on nearly empty batteries. Riddick sighed to himself, hoping Lexi hadn't heard and thought he was still punishing himself about raising the subject of her parents' death. Slowly, Lexi stood, unfurling her legs and stretching them sluggishly to raise herself from the seat. "Tired?" Riddick asked rhetorically. Lexi nodded and stifled a yawn. "Get some sleep, looks like you need it." Riddick told her as he turned his attention back to the controls, pressing a few buttons. "Okay." Lexi said softly as if she were accepting an order instead of a request. Lexi stepped away from the seats, carefully brushing passed Riddick in the process. She hadn't even realized that her arm had brushed against Riddick. He listened to her retreating footsteps as Lexi made her way toward the twisted steps and called after her. "Hey, Lexi, you can turn the lights off in the galley if you want." Lexi turned toward Riddick who had turned the pilot's seat sideways that he might see her clearly. Lexi's face had scrunched up in confusion. "I don't understand. How can I turn 'em off if they're voice coded to you?" She inquired. Riddick smiled with something that looked like wicked glee. "I made a little alteration. While we were talkin' I had the computer register your voice, now you can control the lights too. Works out for everybody." Lexi let her mind register this new information and smiled sheepishly before descending the narrow steps.

**Chapter Three: Scars**

The vessel coasted slowly toward the landing platform on the small, dusty moon of one of the largest planets in the Astartes System. The moon, AMC-12 (Astartes Mining Colony number twelve), was a rather self sufficient rock of swirling dust storms that could blind as well as shear the skin right off your body. The seemingly lifeless moon was made inhabitable by installing hydro-ionizers that could draw whatever moisture was in the air and convert it into drinkable water. The remaining liquid that fed the oversized greenhouses was pumped from deep beneath the moon's surface with large, noisy machines that were slowly draining away the lifeblood of the moon. It would only rain twice a year for a few days at a time, the dry surface gobbling up the liquid treasure as soon as it struck the surface. AMC-12 had always been a dry hell hole, but the colonists and traders were slowly destroying what little of the environment that was left to allow for human existence. In probably little more than a hundred years, AMC-12 would have to be abandoned having run completely dry.

For the corporate masters of this shriveled excuse for a colony, the gains outweighed the losses. Rich veins of the rare metal Millesium, used in making artificial limbs of such quality only the most wealthy could ever hope to afford them, was worth the price of destroying the fragile ecosystem of the moon. Aside from the colony, AMC-12 boasted a trading hub that could rival most larger planets. The moon itself was the largest of the four that danced around the larger, uninhabitable gas giant that churned with a thick layer of red clouds of methane and ammonia along with elements of carbon monoxide. The planet itself was an awe inspiring sight, so long as you gave it a wide berth.

Riddick and Lexi had spent the remaining weeks in guarded companionship. Lexi had continued to sleep in the storage room, despite Riddick's persistent efforts to convince her otherwise. He'd spent much of his time trying to decide his further actions where she was concerned. No matter what solution he arrived at, Riddick was always dogged by the unavoidable fact that Lexi would never survive on her own. She was extremely smart, but her shyness and timid nature combined with the fact that she was literally out of her time would make her a target for slavers and other undesirables. Riddick had finally come to the inevitable conclusion that Lexi would have to put up with him for a while longer, not that it was such an awful option. Lexi had left an undeniable mark on him and the idea of moving on without her bothered him more than he'd like to admit. Riddick had become accustomed to the sound of her voice and often bloomed with pride when she offered him one of her genuine smiles. The fact that she cooked wonderful meals was only an added bonus and he had to admit he liked her. Riddick knew, despite himself, that he would feel her loss like a painful hole being torn open in his chest.

Lexi removed the restraining harness from her chest and watched as Riddick strode toward the ship's rear hatch. She sighed and consigned herself to whatever was waiting for her on the other side of the door. Riddick was nearly shocked when she suddenly appeared behind him. Sometimes Lexi could move quite stealthily and Riddick admired her for it knowing it meant she would be safe should danger come knocking. "I guess I'm ready." Lexi began softly. "It was nice getting to know you, Riddick. I'll….I'll miss you." Riddick's mouth curved upward a little, he hadn't told her she was staying. Placing his hands on both of her arms, he held her gently. "Listen, I'm gonna get some supplies and fuel but I want you to stay here. I'll only be gone a few hours but I'm gonna lock that door from the outside anyway." Riddick explained as Lexi offered him a puzzled look. "But, I thought…." Lexi began but was unable to finish as her stomach turned back flips. Riddick rubbed her arms gently, grateful she relaxed enough to allow these fleeting moments of plutonic touch. "Lexi….this isn't a very nice place. Lotta bad people out there, it's safer if you stay with me. I ain't gonna leave you on this slime infested rock." Riddick's smile broadened as he watched her face change with the sudden realization that he wasn't going to dump her off as he'd promised. "You mean….you want me to stay?" Lexi asked with a soft, hopeful voice. Riddick nodded, reassuring himself as much as Lexi who seemed pensive for moment. Riddick could feel the tightness in his chest and he wondered if she wanted the same thing. _Maybe she just wants to get away from me. What would I do if she did? Could I convince her to stay….with me? What'll I do if she wants to go? _Riddick nearly choked with the thoughts that suddenly assaulted his mind. He still didn't know why, but he wanted Lexi with him. Riddick had no idea how long that would be, but he didn't see himself parting her company anytime soon. Lexi only nodded and whispered "Okay." Riddick held her for a brief moment hoping for one of her smiles to take with him before he left. She didn't give him one, only looking thoughtful as if she were still trying to process the magnitude of what he was offering her. "Okay, Lexi. I'll be back as quick as possible. Just stay here and don't mess with the controls." Riddick warned, although he knew she was smart enough not to even consider it.

The ship seemed silent and desolate without Riddick on board. Intense loneliness filled the void around Lexi who shuttered as if the temperature had dropped suddenly. She rubbed her hands on her upper arms where Riddick's hands had been hoping to bring back some of the warmth his touch had left. It seemed strange to Lexi, who'd made an art form of living alone and avoiding human interaction, that she should feel the loss of a single person so strongly. Never before, since the deaths of her parents, had Lexi needed or desired human companionship; now, it seemed, she'd grown so accustomed to Riddick she needed him in a way she'd never needed anyone before. Lexi sighed and put her mind to keeping busy in some small way until Riddick would return. She scrubbed the galley until it glimmered and the small bathroom as well but the tasks only took a short amount of time and she was left with the pressing boredom that surrounded her in a blanket of silence. Lexi stood before the door to Riddick's bunk. It was slightly ajar and made a soft squeak as she pushed it further open. The light from the galley filtered inside, settling over the comfortable looking bed like a silver shroud. _Hmmm….Riddick will be gone for a while. Maybe I'll just lay down for a bit. Just a little nap, I think I can wake up before he gets back. _Lexi considered the tempting option, letting her eyes trail over the soft looking mattress. Her mind made up, Lexi crossed the short distance between the doorway and the bed and crawled across the delectable mattress, gently laying her head on the cloud-like softness of the pillow. Lexi couldn't remember when anything had felt so good. Weeks of exhaustion caught up with her instantly and Lexi fell into deep slumber surrounded by comfort and the lingering scent that was Riddick's.

Riddick strolled through the make shift market of lean-to stalls searching the wares for supplies he'd need. Most of the commerce was done by haggling for the best price. Newcomers to AMC-12 were often mobbed by merchants hoping to sell their wares at outrageously inflated prices. Riddick, although a newcomer to the moon, was no fool. By the time he'd gotten to the third stall, Riddick had made most of his purchases for half of their value. The merchants and traders were not finding Riddick accommodating to their greed. The frustration on their faces always made Riddick smirk. There was almost nothing one couldn't find in the expansive market on AMC-12, despite the grubby looking appearance of the stalls that lined the street. The bazaar was loud and boisterous, with sellers hocking their wares and luring potential customers with their loud voices. The cacophony of noise was distracting to Riddick who had spent several months in deep space alone for the better part of it. Even with Lexi for companionship the vessel had been relatively quiet; the girl spoke so softly most of the time that Riddick was grateful for his super sensitive ears. This noisy place was nearly driving him insane and he began to half-heartedly search for earmuffs.

A particular booth caught his eye and Riddick walked over with long strides. It seemed to be a general store of some kind but Riddick was mostly interested in the old-fashioned pads of paper and pencils that lay at the front of the goods on display. _Lexi said she missed drawing. _Riddick considered with a slight smirk. The mere thought of the young woman who awaited him back on the ship made his heart pound a little faster and his chest tighten with anticipation. Of what he did not know and Riddick was at a loss as to what, precisely, he felt for her. Lexi was pretty enough, as most women went, although she had often expressed a different opinion of her appearance. Riddick recalled the moment when she'd called herself ugly. He had chided her for the comment, briefly loosing her to the cage of timidity she occasionally built around herself especially if she believed she had made Riddick angry. Riddick had sighed, explaining he wasn't mad at her and made her promise never to call herself ugly again. So far, Lexi had kept that promise.

Riddick traversed the long walk of the marketplace and noticed the darkness creeping up on him quickly. He hadn't realized how long the little shopping trip had been. "Shit." He cursed to himself as he completed his last transaction and prepared for the long trip back to the ship, his arms loaded with several bags and two boxes of parts necessary for minor repairs to the vessel's electrical components. With his vision hampered and the continued din of the market surrounding him, Riddick didn't notice the two, black clad men watching him from between two of the large warehouses that stood behind the ramshackle stalls. "That him?" The younger man with barely emerging stubble and dirty blonde hair asked his partner. The taller of the two, a dark haired man with narrow, menacing eyes watched the bald headed convict disappear through the crowd. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Better check the log for a positive identification." He told his young partner. The blonde haired man drew a small, clear device from his pocketed vest and swiped his fingers over it quickly. He grunted at the image that appeared on the screen, handing it to his dark haired partner. The tall man chuckled under his breath, his narrow eyes glittering in the dying light. "Richard B. Riddick. Bounty: 2.5 Million. Hell of a lotta creds for one man, no matter who he is." The dark haired man stated as he returned the device to his partner's pocket, patting it gently as if the younger man were a child. "What are we gonna do?" The blonde stated simply, noticing that their possible quarry had already disappeared. The dark haired man smiled wickedly, causing deep lines to form on his scarred face. "We're gonna get paid, that's what. Gotta get a few more for a crew, though. Heard he ghosted eight mercs on some shithole planet a few years ago. Took him only a couple days." The dark haired man chuckled as the blonde's eyes widened significantly. "Who we gonna get to go after the likes of him?" He asked his veteran partner. "The expendable type." The dark haired man answered with no small amount of mischief in his voice.

The ramp slowly descended with a low hiss as Riddick struggled with his purchases. _Probably shoulda brought a cart or something. _Riddick thought to himself as he tried to recall if there even was such a thing on board. His steady footsteps echoed on the metal of the ramp as he made his way inside, carefully depositing the boxes and bags on the floor just inside the ship. Riddick turned slowly, placing his hand on the lever that would raise the ramp again and seal him safely inside. Out of habit, Riddick glanced at the dusty world just outside the vessel to make sure he hadn't been followed by anyone undesirable. Satisfied with his observation, Riddick pulled the small lever and waited a few brief moments until the ramp had raised completely and raised the lever again to seal the door shut.

There was an unmistakable silence in the sleeping vessel. Riddick trained his ears for the sounds of movement or footsteps but heard nothing. He knew Lexi was normally quiet, one would barely know she existed if they didn't actually see her, but only silence permeated the ship. _Okay, this is odd. _Riddick gathered up the bags, leaving the boxes where they lay, and made his way down the swirling steps to the second level of the ship. The galley lights were still on low, but he saw no sign of Lexi. He could smell the faint traces of the cleaning solution she had used and noted the way the surfaces of the galley glistened. _Still tryin' to be a servant. Gotta put a stop to that. _Riddick thought to himself. Although he appreciated her efforts, Riddick hated the fact that Lexi failed to see her own worth outside of menial chores. Lexi had made great strides with her self esteem, but still had miles to go. Riddick stepped through the galley and stopped at the now open doorway of the only bunk on the ship. He quietly lowered the bags to the floor and leaned against the doorjam, his arms folded across his chest. Lexi lay, sleeping quietly, on the soft mattress of the bed with her knees bent slightly and her hands tucked beneath the pillow. A smile passed over Riddick's lips as he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest that coincided with the soft sounds of her breathing. Lexi had finally given in to her weary body and succumbed to slumber on the bed he'd offered her weeks ago. Riddick knew, now, that he wouldn't let her sleep anywhere else.

Riddick slowly entered the room, making his footfalls as quiet as possible to avoid disturbing her. Lexi had mentioned once being a very light sleeper and Riddick hadn't mistaken the odd look of shame that washed across her face when she'd mentioned it. He crouched quietly beside the bed, his vision enamored with Lexi's sleeping face. He couldn't recall a time when he'd seen her look so peaceful. There was none of the wary tension or nervousness about her at this moment. To Riddick, she looked content and at peace and he longed to see this look on her face all the time. It may take a while, but he knew he'd get her there. Lexi stirred briefly, a small sound escaping her lips, before her eyes suddenly opened and she scrabbled toward the wall in a cowering position. Where only moments before she'd been completely at peace, Lexi now trembled noticeably and Riddick caught the distinctive smell of fear. "Lexi, it just me. You okay? I didn't mean to startle you." Riddick spoke cautiously, fighting his instincts that told him to reach out and comfort her. Lexi sighed and relaxed instantly, suddenly looking embarrassed by her actions. "I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to fall asleep here. I was just so tired." She whispered in a strained voice. Riddick smiled, easing her a little more as his watchful gaze absorbed her every action. "It's okay. I don't want you sleeping in that storage room anymore, you haven't been looking well. I really don't mind sharing my bed with you." Riddick explained moments before he realized how his last comment must have sounded. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. _Good one, Rick! Open mouth, insert entire leg up to the knee! Way to sound like a creep! _Riddick's eyes opened slowly, firmly expecting to see Lexi giving him the evil eye. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant, you know, for sleep. I didn't want you to think…" Riddick decided it was best to stop talking before he made a bigger fool of himself. He figured she must think he was insinuating something much more intimate than the aforementioned sleep. Was he? Riddick wasn't sure what he expected from Lexi, although there was no doubting should the opportunity ever arise to expanded their relationship into something deeper Riddick would have no objection to it. Lexi could sense his unease and carefully scooted a little closer to him. For some reason, she actually found his sudden humiliation quite adorable. "Don't worry about it." She said quietly. "I know you didn't mean it that way. I wouldn't expect you to." Lexi couldn't hide the slight trace of sadness in her words.

Riddick cleared his throat, attempting to set behind him the momentary lapse in judgment that had caused an embarrassing faux pas. He rose to his feet slowly, concerned his towering form may send her cowering against the wall again. Riddick was relieved when it didn't . "Wait there, I got you something." Riddick stated as he offered Lexi a smile and a wink. Lexi tucked her legs beneath her and watched as Riddick retrieved the bags and brought them into the room from the corridor outside. Riddick laid two of the bags beside her, leaving the other three on the floor beside the dresser. "Got you some more clothes, you can change outta those now. There's some soaps and stuff in there too. Lady things, ya know. I kinda guessed on your size." Riddick explained as Lexi eagerly fished through the bags. She drew out enough to change into, glad to finally be able to dispose of the outfit she'd been wearing for three weeks straight. Although she'd had the opportunity to wash it often enough, it had developed several holes and wasn't really worth saving anymore. Lexi blushed a little as she tucked a new lacy bra and a pair of panties that were much racier than she was used to wearing. She glanced up at Riddick, willing the sudden redness from her face. Now it was Riddick's turn to blush a little. "Yeah, got you some of those, too." Lexi felt a grin stretch across her features as she imagined the muscular convict purchasing women's underwear and tried not to consider what had possessed him to do so. She knew it couldn't possibly be because he wanted to see her in them.

Lexi's face reflected pure joy. "Thank you, very much." She told him with a broad smile. Riddick could hear the sincerity in her voice and was slightly amazed that she could be so grateful for basic necessities. "One more thing." Riddick said as he handed her a third bag. "This is a gift." He told her, the grin on his face making him seem unbearably sexy. Lexi slowly pulled out the drawing pads and the box of charcoals that accompanied it. For a moment she caressed them with her tiny hands, marveling at the simple yet profound gift. "This is for me, really?" She asked cautiously, barely able to hide the shear joy in her voice. Riddick nodded, wondering at her reaction. "Sure is. I can't draw a thing. I can manage stick figures well enough." Riddick said, poking a little fun at one of his few infirmities. Lexi's eyes captured his in an intense gaze. "Thank you. I haven't received a gift since…." Lexi's voice sunk into sudden silence as she recalled that the last time anyone had given her a gift it had been her parents. Riddick wasn't about to let any sadness mar this moment. Her look of absolute happiness would be something he'd carry with him for the rest of his days. Riddick felt that warm feeling descend on his body again, although this time he wasn't frightened of it.

Riddick helped her clear the bags from the bunk, setting them in a neat row beside the dresser. "Get some more sleep, you need it. I'll take care of dinner tonight, okay." Lexi wasn't sure how she felt about giving up her cooking duties, but the call of slumber was too hard to resist. She nodded and scooted back further onto the bed. A sudden devilish thought broke through her mind, bringing a smile to her lips. "You mean the replicator's gonna take care of dinner." She stated, trying to stifle a chuckle. Riddick shrugged his shoulders although her attempt at humor wasn't lost on him. "I could try cooking again." He told her, making it almost sound like a threat. Lexi replied almost instantly and with more wit than she knew she possessed. "Do you have a fire extinguisher?" Riddick turned back to her from the doorway, glad she couldn't see his grin in the darkness of the room. "Funny. Very funny." He stated with no small amount of sarcasm. Secretly, though, Riddick appreciated her wit. He was hard pressed to recall if she'd ever made a joke before. The last sound that met Riddick's ears before he left the room was a slightly muffled giggle. Lexi hadn't laughed very often, although Riddick had found himself trying harder than he had with anyone else. He wanted to draw the sweet sound out of her as often as possible and bathe in the tinkling melody of her laughter.

Lexi rested fitfully for another two hours before giving up altogether. As tired as she had been, the surprising events of the day had left her restless. She rose from the bed, carefully smoothing out the wrinkled sheets and replacing the blankets in their previous position. When she had finished, the bed looked as if it had never been slept in. Gathering her new clothes, Lexi dashed across the hall to the bathroom for a quick shower. The sounds of movement in the Galley didn't escape her. She showered quickly and pulled on the tank top and trousers. Lexi felt more than self conscious about revealing so much skin, especially with Riddick as her only companion. She pulled and tugged at the hem of the shirt, finally sighing with resolve that the garment wasn't going to spontaneously grow any longer. Lexi was glad for the hairbrush Riddick had purchased her, much easier than fingers.

Riddick heard the door of the bathroom open slowly and flowery scents floated toward him as a rumble vibrated his chest. Lexi padded into the galley, the floor cool even through the socks she wore. "Hey, Lexi, I…." Riddick began as he slowly turned toward her holding two plates of food. Riddick let his eyes travel the length of her, so much different than before. The pants and shirt clung teasingly to the curvy form of her body, accentuating every inch of her more provocatively than one would think the outfit would allow. Tight as it was, Riddick's eyes traced the subtle outlines of her bra and panties, suddenly clouded by images of a more erotic nature. _Fuck! I do not need this shit! _Riddick mused to himself, silently chiding his overactive libido. It had been quite a while since he'd been with a woman, and almost an eternity since he'd been with a woman who didn't charge by the hour. He suddenly realized he'd been leering at Lexi for an extended period of time and considered, briefly, whether or not he'd been drooling. "Uhhhh….They fit okay?" Riddick asked, trying to salvage a nearly embarrassing situation. "Yes, quite well, thank you." Lexi responded in her usual unnecessary politeness. They did fit well, Riddick considered, a little too well. Riddick cleared his throat and set the plates on either side of the table, accidentally dropping the silverware with a loud clatter. "Dinner is served." He exclaimed with a slight flourish. Lexi smiled sheepishly, tearing her eyes away from the flexing muscles of his arms and seating herself at the table. Lexi's arm brushed against him briefly and Riddick caught a deep drought of her freshly showered scent. It took all of his willpower to stifle the desire to bend over her and sniff her. Riddick stepped away to the opposite side of the table before he did anything he'd regret later.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, eating their meal and both desperately searching for something appropriate to say. Riddick found his eyes traveling to Lexi more often than he felt they should. It was as if she had developed her own gravitational force and was drawing him closer with every passing moment. "I never knew your hair was so long. You keep it tied up all the time." Riddick commented for lack of anything better to say. Lexi glanced up at him as a few strands of her slowly drying hair fell across one of her eyes. Even with his shined vision, Riddick couldn't help but note the slight blush that crept over her cheeks. "Yeah, it's probably grown some, too." Lexi acknowledged before returning to her meal to hide the redness of her face. "You should leave it down more often, it's nice." Riddick continued although Lexi kept herself focused on the meal before her. _Don't look up, don't look up! He's probably looking at you again. Don't look up! _Lexi reminded herself, fearing she'd fall out of her seat if she glanced at him again. It was that smirk he always gave, the one that made her knees weak and all conscious thought flee from her mind. Lexi scrambled to finish the rest of her meal, standing abruptly and walking toward the sink to deposit her dishes. Lexi's hair had fallen over her shoulder, revealing the trace of bare flesh that the tank top revealed. Riddick studied her for a moment, letting his eyes drift over her until they fell on something that shocked and nauseated him at the same time. A series of light brown and reddish colored scars peeked passed the seams of her shirt, extending from the base of her neck to somewhere hidden by the white garment. Riddick stood silently and approached with cautious footfalls, hoping Lexi wouldn't bolt away from him again. Slowly he reached out and traced a finger over the slightly raised wounds that marred her milky white flesh. "What is this?" He asked in a hushed tone, although it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize they were most likely the results of extended abuse. Lexi ignored the heat of his touch and closed her eyes tightly, glad her back was turned to him so Riddick couldn't see the look of shame on her face. "It's nothing." She stated softly, leaving Riddick unconvinced. Riddick set his dish in the sink as his fingers traced a trail down her spine. He leaned closely to her so that his breath could be felt on her ear. "I'm not gonna push, but if you wanna talk about that nothing that happened to you I'll listen." Lexi felt her breath hitch at his nearness as a lump of fear grew in her throat. _I'm so stupid! I should've realized he'd see them! _Lexi cursed herself as she tried to push the painful memories aside and focus on the dishes.

Riddick busied himself repairing a few wires as he desperately tried to get the image of Lexi's damaged flesh out of his mind. Whoever had done that to her was a bastard and deserved to die, although Riddick was sure he'd never get the chance. Riddick may have been a hardened criminal and a badass, but he didn't tolerate the use or abuse of children and women. The scars were old, some had been barely visible, which meant that the abuse had probably happened years ago. Lexi wasn't that old, only twenty three; she must've been a child when that was done to her. Riddick felt the growl of rage escape his chest and pounded his fist into the metal floor of the vessel. He needed to kill something, or, failing that, tear something apart. Neither one of those was an option, unfortunately. _I'll have to go to the workout room on level three later. Beat the shit outta something. _Riddick considered, making a mental plan to take out his aggression on the heavy bag instead of a living being.

Riddick replaced the panel and stood on his slightly aching legs. "Lexi, come up here. We're gonna get off this rock and you should strap yourself in." Riddick called in his baritone voice that echoed and reverberated in the mostly silent ship. Lexi appeared moments later, sliding into the copilot's chair and securing the straps over her shoulders and around her waist. Riddick remained silent as he performed the hull integrity checks and ensured they would have enough fuel to last them for a while. Satisfied, he geared up the ship and initiated the launch sequence. Lexi found herself gripping the arms of the seat tightly as they burst into the air and rocketed through the atmosphere of the small moon. She was finally able to relax once they coasted comfortably again in the abyss of open space. "Take off's always a bitch." Riddick commented as Lexi began to release the straps of he harness. "Yeah. Kinda scary." She admitted as she settled back into the seat. Lexi let her mind wander briefly, forcing herself to recount the horrors of her tragic life. Maybe it would feel better to tell someone her dark secret.

Riddick kept his eyes on the blackness before him, casually engaging the autopilot. They were safely away from the moon and the sporadic asteroid belt that surrounded the small system of planets. Lexi sighed and forced down the lump in her throat. "After my parents died I thought I'd go into foster care. They discovered I had an uncle that no one knew about and sent me to live with him. If only they knew what a monster he really was." Lexi began softly, keeping her gaze averted from Riddick. He turned his seat slightly, his eyes trained on her. Lexi sighed softly and continued her tale. "My uncle liked two things, alcohol and beating me every day. Sometimes he'd use his hand, well, fist and sometimes a belt or whatever he could get his hands on." Riddick balled up his fists tightly as he listened and tried to suppress the growl of anger that settled in his throat. He steeled himself and waited for Lexi to continue. "That's why I sleep so lightly. He used to wake me up at all hours of the night in his drunken rages to belittle me or beat me. Sometimes he liked to come up behind me and slap the fresh scars on my back to remind me of whatever it was he thought I'd done wrong. When I was twelve I'd finally had enough. I hit him over the head and he fell down. I grabbed my stuff and left; never went back." Lexi choked out the last few words, turning her face as far from Riddick as she could to hide the emerging tears.

A soft sob escaped Lexi's throat and Riddick waited until his immediate anger fell back into the pit of his stomach before he went to her. Lexi sighed deeply and cleared the tears away from her face. She could hear Riddick rise from his seat and take two steps toward her, spinning her seat to face him. For a moment, Lexi was met with his imposing form, looking much the same way he did when she first met him. Riddick crouched before her, his hands placed on hers in a reassuring manner. "Why didn't you go to the authorities? They put you in that place to begin with." Riddick asked, not sure if that would have been an option in her time. Lexi's hazel eyes fell away from his as she answered. "I was ashamed. No one knew. Not my teachers, neighbors, children services. He hated me, only keeping me around for the money the state paid him to take care of me. I had to go to school in ratty clothes and was barely able to eat cuz he drank all the money away." Riddick knew these types and they sickened him. He'd done some pretty awful things in his life, but even Riddick felt guys like this were beyond reproach. Riddick was certain her uncle must've been a big, strong man to leave such scars on her back and Lexi was rather small. It burned him up inside to think of that sick fuck beating her day in and day out. "You don't have to worry about being ashamed anymore. That shit's behind you and I, for one, am glad you got outta there when you did. If I ever met that asshole in a dark alley, they'd be pickin' him up with a sponge." Riddick growled out the last words, barely able to contain his rage. Lexi glanced at Riddick, seeing the warring emotions in his eyes. A swirling mixture of rage and sorrow filled the depths of his mercury orbs. "It doesn't matter. He died two years after I escaped." Lexi mentioned calmly. Riddick wasn't sure if he should be relieved or angry. It wasn't as if he could actually find the man who existed in another dimension over five hundred years ago. Still, Riddick would keep that fantasy for a while.

It wasn't a stretch of the imagination for Riddick to realize that many of her traits were probably borne of that abuse. Lexi's timid nature, her reluctance toward human touch, her low self esteem. The son-of-a-bitch scarred not only her body but her mind. Riddick let his fingers slide gently over the backs of Lexi's smooth hands as if the simple motion could wipe away years of torture she'd had to endure at the hands of a man who should have taken care of her instead of destroying her. It wasn't hard to imagine that Riddick would have his work cut out for him if he was going to at least repair the internal damage the sadistic fuck had caused. At least now the dark beast in her subconscious had reared it's ugly head and Riddick had some idea of what he was dealing with. Riddick felt a twisting in his gut as he noted the trusting look in Lexi's eyes and once again he would have to play hero to a scared young woman. Only this time, the monster was in her mind. Riddick rose slowly, his fingers making a final contact with her hands. He attempted a reassuring smile, but the lingering anger burning within him made it seem simulated. "I'll be back in a bit. Got somethin' I gotta do." Riddick explained plainly as he turned away from her and made his way toward the workout room in the bottom most portion of the vessel.

The dull thuds that resounded from Riddick's abuse of the heavy bag echoed throughout the mostly silent ship. Lexi was curious as to the origin of the noise, following it through the vessel as it grew louder. Just outside of the storage room she had been sleeping in until recently, a panel in the floor had been opened like a trap door, revealing a ladder leading down into a darkened chamber. The sound was loudest here and Lexi carefully made her way down the ladder, hoping she wouldn't slip on the rungs and fall into the darkened room below. Lexi turned slowly, the sound of softly clanging metal, muted thumps and grunts of exertion met her ears. It was the only sign she wasn't alone in the blanketing darkness. Lexi remained near the ladder, letting her eyes adjust although she was still only able to make out the glow of Riddick's silver eyes as they darted in and out of view. Her stomach churned and roiled as she heard his inhuman growl of anger proceeding a flurry of what she could only determine to be punches. The sound stopped suddenly, leaving only the shrill creaking of the chain suspending the much abused bag and Riddick's heavy breathing. For a moment there was only darkness, his eyes shielded from her view. Suddenly, two glowing orbs glanced in her direction leaving a deep chill in her body. This man, if one could call him that, was not the Riddick Lexi knew. She trembled against the ladder as the radiant balls of silver fire burrowed into her, as if trying to determine friend or foe. Lexi didn't like the fact that she couldn't see him and probably wouldn't even notice if he descended on her in a fit of rage. Riddick's breathing slowed, quieting to a mere whisper of sound, as his eyes softened just a little. "Lights, twenty percent." Riddick's voice boomed as the lighting level rose enough for Lexi to make out the shapes of the equipment around her as well as Riddick's imposing form.

For a moment, Lexi wondered if she even wanted to see him, her eyes cast downward and away from Riddick's anger riddled face. Riddick leaned down slowly to retrieve his shirt from the floor where he'd deposited it before his anger driven workout. He tossed it over his muscular shoulder and slowly made his way toward the ladder and the trembling woman who grasped the rung above her head with whitening knuckles. The scent of fear spiked the air and Riddick rumbled angrily to himself. _Stupid fucking moron! Now she's afraid of you again! _Riddick mentally kicked himself as he cautiously closed the distance between them. He stood only inches from her, noting how her muscles tensed and worked, flight warring with fight in her mind. Riddick was sure flight would win in the end. Only inches from her, his muscular chest level with her drooping head, Riddick reached up slowly and placed his hand on the rung above the one Lexi was grasping for dear life. "I didn't mean for you to see that." Riddick stated in his baritone voice, still laced with the rage that continued to boil in his veins. Lexi kept her eyes trained on the floor at her feet, afraid to look at him. Riddick let out a long, discontented sigh. "Sometimes….I get these….rages. I gotta let the beast out a little, especially when I'm angry. That wasn't me hittin' that bag, it was…. something else. I never wanted you to see me like that." Riddick hoped his explanation would ease some of Lexi's tension and that he didn't just ruin weeks of progress he'd made with her trust issues in just a few moments. "I'm sorry I made you angry." Lexi whispered in a voice so soft the sound of the ship's engines threatened to drown it out. Riddick reached his hand out slowly, cupping her cheek and pulling her face up to meet his. "I'm not angry at you. I could never be angry at you. I'm angry at what was DONE to you." Riddick offered her a soft grin, finding his rage abating quickly at just the sight of her face.

Lexi lowered her eyes away from his steel gaze, suddenly ashamed. As if Riddick could sense the agony weighing on her shoulders, he drew a thumb across her cheek finding a trace of wetness there. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Lexi. None of that was your fault, you didn't ask to be thrown to that sick fucker. Believe me when I tell you that you are a lot stronger than most of the people I've met. You're a survivor." Riddick's words drew her eyes back to his and he could see a flash of pride behind the pain that had embedded itself within them. Riddick's smile grew a little wider at the small accomplishment she made. He could feel the tension in the air drop away drastically as Lexi relaxed her stance and lowered her hand from the rung of the ladder. Lexi's eyes drifted downward a little as Riddick pulled his hand away from her face. She was struck with the sudden realization that Riddick stood only inches from her, completely shirtless, his body glistening with sweat. Her eyes raked over him for a moment, drinking in the sight of his immaculate physical form. Lexi swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, choking off any words that she may have considered speaking. Rational thought began to skitter away.

The change in her scent was subtle at first, but Riddick caught the unmistakable tang of arousal. It wasn't difficult, however, to see the nervousness Lexi was desperately trying to hide. Riddick's foot slid forward a little, bringing him dangerously close to her and dangerously close to doing something he may not be able to take back. Clenching his fist at his side to avoid grasping Lexi to pull her closer to him, Riddick fought a painful war with his own desire. It would take only a quick movement to wrap his large arm around her waist, pull her toward him and kiss her for all he was worth. No, he couldn't that; not to Lexi. She needed a gentle touch, a slow seduction; a game Riddick was very good at playing. Riddick's pants had become obscenely tight and he was grateful for the limited lighting preventing his hardness from being too obvious. Riddick stepped back, watching as Lexi noticeably relaxed, and placed his foot on the ladder. "I need a shower, careful comin' up the ladder." Riddick said nonchalantly as he ascended toward the level above. He did need a shower, a very cold one.

**Chapter Four: Flirting and a Game of Chess**

Their desperate waltz had taken a sharp turn into the unknown since that day. Riddick wanted, badly, for the seed that had been planted in that brief moment to flourish. He hadn't considered Lexi to be unattractive, even thinking of her as rather pretty in a simple way. Lexi's growing confidence, combined with better clothing, had changed her profoundly and made her the subject of Riddick's lustful imagination. Alone, at the ship's main controls, Riddick would close his eyes and daydream of Lexi's naked body writhing beneath him in the throes of ecstasy. Once or twice, Riddick had jolted awake if he heard her approach and shift his position to hide his aching erection. He made any excuse to touch her, always seeming a nonchalant or accidental gesture. A trace of his fingertips along her lower back, grazing against her arm, or simply letting his body linger uncomfortably close to her own. Riddick began to wonder what had brought about this new fever of yearning. Was it her timid nature? The sweet innocence that emanated off of her in waves? The new strength he saw brimming at the surface? In the recesses of his mind, part of him didn't care, all he knew was how badly he wanted her.

Predictably, a series of embarrassing moments followed the revelation of Lexi's mutual attraction to him. Exiting the steamy bathroom, wrapped only in a white towel, Riddick paused in the corridor and glanced at Lexi with a smirk. Lexi bore a look of complete shock as she clasped her hands over her gaping mouth and turned her back abruptly issuing a series of frantic apologies. Riddick couldn't help but chuckle at her shyness as he leaned only inches from her ear and whispered: "I'm not naked….unless you'd like me to be." Wide eyed, Lexi glanced over her shoulder at him trying desperately not to leer at his perfectly sculpted chest as it glistened with droplets of water. She attempted to speak, only emitting a soft squeaking noise and vehemently shook her head. Riddick grinned broadly at her, making her knees tremble and threaten to give way just before entering the bunk room and closing the door behind him.

When Riddick had emerged from the bunk room, sweet smells assaulted his nose bringing him into the galley as if drawn by an invisible thread. Lexi could hear the soft sound of the chair as Riddick sat, awaiting the delicious meal she had prepared. She turned, meeting his gaze only briefly although it was enough to make her cheeks bloom. Lexi placed the plate silently before him, her hand trembling slightly. _Why am I acting like this?! It's only Riddick, for God's sake! _Lexi tried to steady herself. _Yeah, absolutely delicious, body of a God, make your knees tremble when he smiles, Riddick! Crap! This isn't helping! _Lexi was drawn out of her mental conversation as Riddick's fingers slowly stroking her slender wrist. Reflexively, she drew her hand away more quickly than she intended. Lexi managed a wan smile as she noted a flicker of hurt in his eyes. _Why does he keep doing this to me?! He can't possibly be interested in fat, ugly me. He couldn't want to….No! Scratch those thoughts right now, Alexandra! _She sat opposite with him, keeping her eyes fixed on her own plate. Lexi avoided glancing upward and was actually glad he'd decided not to enter into conversation. They finished their meal in strained silence, the only utterance was Riddick's appreciation of the delicious food.

Busying herself with the dishes, Lexi could feel Riddick's eyes penetrate her back. She only hoped he wasn't still staring at her scars. "Got some time to kill, wanna do something?" Riddick inquired behind her, making Lexi jump a little at the sudden sound of his booming voice. Lexi wasn't sure what he meant by "do something" but she was sure it was nothing physical, at least she hoped. Placing the last clean dish in the strainer, Lexi turned slowly fumbling words over in her mind. "Like what?" She inquired in a slightly choked voice. Riddick gave her a smirk that threatened to send her tumbling to the floor. "How 'bout a game of chess? You play?" He answered. Now it was Lexi's turn to smirk. "I do, and it wouldn't be fair to you." She said knowingly. Riddick folded his muscular arms across his chest, nearly glaring at her. "Why do you say that?" He teased. Lexi leaned back against the counter, suddenly feeling a wave of confidence. "I predict checkmate in two turns." Lexi's head was cocked slightly to one side trying desperately to read the expression on Riddick's face. Suppressing a chuckle at Lexi's blooming confidence Riddick goaded her into the game. Riddick knew she was smart, but had never heard of anyone achieving checkmate in two turns. It was possible, he agreed, but Riddick excelled at games of strategy.

A small, clear device was placed on the table between them and Riddick pressed a button bringing the holographic chess board to life. "White or black?" Riddick inquired, giving Lexi the first choice. She couldn't fight the broadening smile that stretched across her face. "Black." she answered, wondering if that was Riddick's preferred color. He programmed in her choice of color and the board came further to life with vibrant shades. Riddick concentrated over the board for a moment, his smirk growing. "Pawn G2 to G4." He announced proudly, watching as the holographic pieces did his bidding. He sat back confidently, gesturing toward Lexi that she could make her move. Lexi studied the board for a moment, trying to maintain her poker face as she noted Riddick's rookie mistake. With a confident grin Lexi announced her move. "Pawn E7 to E5." The piece moved of it's own accord, giving Lexi the distinct advantage. Riddick studied the board like a man deep in thought. _Oh, she's good. _Riddick mused as he prepared to make his next move. "Pawn from F2 to F3." Riddick boasted triumphantly as the piece moved, leaving his unprotected king wide open, which he noticed only too late. Lexi didn't hesitate as she took advantage of her good fortune. _Oh, he was dumb enough to fall for that. _Lexi thought to herself as she announced the killing blow. "Queen from D8 to H4. I do believe that is checkmate." Riddick stared at the board for a moment, as if he'd witnessed some sort of marvel as he kicked himself for falling for the oldest trick in the book. "That's what we call a fool's mate." Lexi announced to Riddick who sat back against the chair, glancing at Lexi with newfound admiration. _Smarter than I thought. _

With a wave of his hand the chess board cleared and reset the pieces in their beginning positions. "Wanna go again?" Riddick inquired, curious as to exactly how good Lexi really was. Shrugging her shoulders she stated: "I would, but I guess it would be fair to tell you that I've won several national and international championships….when I was eight." Riddick's jaw nearly dropped at the announcement, it was something he hadn't expected to hear from her. "Against other kids, right?" Riddick prodded. Lexi shook her head, finding it difficult to be humble. "No. Seasoned professionals, most of them at least as old as you if not older. It really stuck in their craw to be beaten by a kid." Lexi's smile beamed as she vividly recalled at least one temper tantrum as her opponent, at least fifty years old, stomped away after his demoralizing loss. Riddick decided to test Lexi a little, maybe ruffle her feathers. With a grin he pressed a few buttons on the holographic chess board and restarted a new game. The pieces faded and returned momentarily, clear for the moment until she chose her color. "You sure you wanna do this?" Lexi stated, already mentally planning how she would defeat him again. Riddick smirked knowingly. "No. You're gonna play the computer." Lexi shrugged, a glint in her eye. _At least it'll give me a challenge. _She considered to herself. Unbeknownst to her, Riddick had set the device to the highest possible difficulty. The game began again, with Lexi choosing white this time. She made her first move which the computer countered deftly. Lexi took her time to study her options before making each of her moves, countering the computer turn for turn. After the sixth move, Lexi grinned broadly and went in for the kill, nailing the black king with a swift strategy that even Riddick considered lucky. "Checkmate." Lexi announced smugly, leaning back in her chair. Riddick wasn't sure if he found her over confidence in games of strategy adorable, sexy or annoying. "Okay, enough of this. I think you broke it." Riddick joked with a light chuckle.

Lexi was glad to put her intellect to use and idly watched as Riddick cleared the device away before stepping to the replicator. It produced the beer he requested and he turned briefly toward Lexi. "Wanna beer?" He asked as her eyes turned to him. "No, thank you. I don't drink alcohol." Her voice was dark and to the point and Riddick nearly cringed at the sound of it. _Of course she doesn't want a beer, stupid! Her uncle was an abusive alcoholic! _Riddick chided himself as he ordered a second beer for himself. He sat down opposite Lexi, whose gaze was averted from him. "Don't worry, I don't drink very often and never enough to get drunk. Gotta keep my wits about me." Riddick attempted to put Lexi at ease and was relieved when he saw her muscles relax noticeably. Visions of a drunken Riddick on a roaring rampage had flooded Lexi's mind but she quickly dispelled the images as fantasy. After downing half of the first bottle in nearly one gulp, Riddick let his eyes wander over Lexi as he wondered just what they should do next. His mind gave him a few ideas, but Riddick pushed the lustful thoughts away before he said anything stupid with his tongue loosened by the alcohol. "Truth or dare?" Riddick asked in his baritone voice with one brow raised high on his head. With a look of shocked amazement, Lexi glared at him unable to believe the childish idea that had come out of his mouth. She laughed a little to hide her embarrassment. "Uhhh….no, I don't think so. You'd probably dare me to fly the ship or something." Lexi stated, hoping humor would hide her humiliation. Riddick only shrugged. "Or something." he stated, giving Lexi a wicked grin. Her cheeks flushed instantly and Riddick felt pride well up in his chest. "How 'bout truth or dare without the dare?" He inquired. Lexi gave him a quizzical look. "That'd be like an interview." Riddick took another deep drought of his beer, his silver gave never leaving her. "No, you can ask me stuff too. I won't answer anything about my crimes or slam, though."

With a deep sigh, Lexi found herself agreeing to Riddick's little game. What harm could it really do, he already knew about the worst time in her life? Riddick wore a smirk behind his thoughtful expression, a look that gave a hint to his mischievous intentions. "I go first since you whomped my ass at chess." He stated, making Lexi stiffen in her chair. Riddick toyed with the label on his beer bottle, silently forming a list of questions in his mind.

"How smart are you, really?" Riddick began.

Lexi adopted a blank expression. "I have a recorded I.Q. of 208."

Riddick had taken that moment to drink another sip of beer which nearly flew out of his mouth at her answer. "You're shittin' me! You can't be serious….208?!"

Lexi smiled at her ability to suddenly amaze him, this man who had captured her imagination (among other things) for years. Lexi nodded. "Yep. I'm a certified genius. I graduated high school at fifteen, went to M.I.T. and graduated at twenty. I was even a member of MENSA but I did that on a dare."

Riddick found he couldn't take his eyes off of her and now for a completely different reason. "You're probably the smartest person I've ever met."

That simple compliment left Lexi blushing from head to toe. Riddick smirked at her reaction and indicated it was her turn to ask him something. Lexi found herself deliberating for a few moments in an attempt to find a benign question. Truthfully she knew next to nothing about Riddick, other than what she'd seen in the films. "What's the B stand for?" Lexi finally asked, finding a question that had nothing, or at least little to do with his past.

Riddick downed another gulp of beer, finishing off the first bottle. "Dunno. After I was found this is just the name they gave me. Maybe it stands for bastard."

Lexi didn't appreciate his chilly sense of humor. "You're not a bastard….neither in the technical sense or the literal sense. My uncle, he was a bastard." Lexi responded. Riddick smiled at her, both from the mention of her uncle and the fact that it was the closest to cursing he'd ever heard from her. _Guess I'm rubbin' off. _Riddick mused. He desperately wanted to get away from the subject of her uncle and continued with his turn in the inquiry.

"What'd you go to school for?" Riddick asked as he started on the second bottle of beer.

"Theoretical Astrophysics." Lexi answered bluntly, grinning as Riddick tried to roll the expensive words around in his mind. Riddick lowered the beer bottle and returned her smile. "Yeah. I forgot you were Miss Smarty-pants." He chuckled as he took another swig and indicated it was Lexi's turn,

Lexi thought for a moment. "Do you miss being able to see with normal eyes?" She asked the first question that came to mind. Riddick paused thoughtfully. "Kinda. I can't see details unless I'm up close and no real colors. Guess I miss that the most." This prompted Riddick's next question.

"What color are your eyes?" Lexi glanced at him for a moment, wondering if she was walking into one of the famous Riddick mind games. "Ummm…hazel." Lexi answered shyly. Riddick gave her a questioning look, as if he didn't understand the term. "They're kinda golden brown with flecks of green in 'em if the light hit's 'em just right." Lexi stated. Riddick took another swig of his beer, his tongue feeling loosened by the alcohol. "They're pretty." He stated with another heart-stopping grin that sent a flood of crimson throughout Lexi's entire body. Riddick decided to save her humiliation by taking his turn.

"When's your birthday?" Riddick blurted out for lack of a better question to ask. Lexi glanced at him with a look that brought the jovial evening to a sudden halt. Lexi's lips narrowed to a thin line as she stood from her seat, forcing back the flood of tears that pressed at her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I think the game is over." She turned instantly and fled to the bathroom. Riddick called after her, wondering what had set her off as he lowered his beer bottle to the table. He'd seen the flash of pain in her eyes after he'd asked the question and now she was hiding from him again. _What the hell did I do?_

Lexi remained sequestered for ten minutes, splashing cold water on her face to hide the fact that she'd been crying. It did little to staunch the redness on her cheeks and around her eyes and Lexi was sure Riddick had probably heard her. With a sigh, Lexi slowly turned the handle and opened the door. She nearly collided with Riddick, who stood like a golem in the corridor. She found she couldn't hold his accusatory gaze for long and lowered her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so upset. You had no way of knowing." Lexi calmly apologized, fearing Riddick would now be angry with her for acting like such a child. "Didn't know what?" Riddick asked in a deep voice that betrayed no emotion. "I don't celebrate my birthday. I haven't for many years. The day my parents died was the day before my birthday. They were killed in a fire while I was on a school trip. I remember getting back and being excited about the party they were gonna throw for me. I didn't see my dad's car and instead two police officers approached me and told me to go with them. I wouldn't go unless they told me what was going on. Finally they had to tell me about my parents. I fell on my knees and couldn't stop crying, one of the officers had to carry me to the car. Happy birthday, huh?" Lexi was afraid to look at him, afraid of the look of sympathy held in his eyes. She didn't want his pity, she just wanted to forget. Slowly, Lexi raised her gaze to meet Riddick's silver eyes but was surprised when his face remained unchanged. With a suddenness that startled Lexi, Riddick pulled her against his firm chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He held he for a long moment, resting his cheek against the softness of her long hair. "I'm so sorry, Lexi. I didn't mean to upset you." Riddick whispered, letting his warm breath ruffle her hair. Lexi found solace in his arms and ease at the sound of his strong heartbeat. With guarded movements, Lexi returned his embrace unable to remember the last time she'd hugged anybody.

Riddick released her reluctantly, hoping to hide the embarrassing bulge in his pants. "Get some sleep, you look like you need it." Lexi sighed and let Riddick march her into the bunk room, too tired to argue. Truthfully, Lexi was grateful. Her head was starting to pound and it felt as though it might explode from the pressure. She lay down, letting Riddick pull the covers over her as she nuzzled into the warm pillow, still fresh with his scent. Riddick turned away before he did something stupid, like kiss her, and made for the door. "Goodnight, Riddick." Lexi whispered as sleep took her. Riddick glanced back, his silver eyes glowing in the darkness and settling on the gorgeous figure in his bed. _Finally get a sexy ass girl in my bed and I ain't even sleeping with her. _

**Chapter Five: Pain**

A soft beeping awoke Riddick, who'd fallen asleep in the pilot's chair. He pressed a button on the side of his chrono to silence the annoying noise and rubbed his hands over his weary face. With the sleep gone from his eyes, Riddick checked the chrono again. He'd been asleep for almost four hours and knew standing was gonna be painful. He groaned as he roused himself from the uncomfortable position, his entire body screaming with agony. Riddick suddenly realized how silent the ship was and he trained his ears for any sounds from the level below. _That's odd, Lexi should be up by now. She never sleeps longer than five hours and it's been at least seven. _With that thought in mind, Riddick descended the corkscrew steps toward the galley and eventually the bunk room. Riddick quietly pushed the door open, letting the room flood with a sliver of light from the corridor. Lexi lay, her face pressed against the wall and emitted a low groan as the light hit the visible part of her face. Riddick knew pain when he heard it. Riddick doused the lights with a quick command and strode into the darkened room. Sitting on the bed as softly as possible, Riddick laid his hand on Lexi's arm. "Lexi, darlin', it's Riddick. What's wrong?" Lexi let out another low groan at the intrusion and mumbled a few words that Riddick interpreted to mean something about her head. Riddick was no stranger to head pain, especially with his photosensitive eyes. "I'll be right back." Riddick stated as he rose from the bed and went to the galley to synthesize something for pain. He returned a few moments later carrying a vial of blue liquid. Carefully, he lifted Lexi into a sitting position despite her protests. "Sweetheart, drink this. Come on, it's for pain." Riddick lifted the vial to her lips and watched as the liquid slid down her throat. Lexi made a face at the horrible taste as Riddick pulled the empty vial from her lips. "It'll probably knock you out." Riddick mentioned, hoping Lexi had heard him. He figured it was better she slumber than suffer. Slowly he laid her back down and stood from the bed but another whimper brought him back. Riddick stood for a moment, gazing down at her, before slowly climbing in the bed beside her. He lifted his hand slowly and gently rubbed it along her back, hoping to soothe her further.

Riddick rubbed slowly from the small of her back toward the space between her shoulder blades. It wasn't long before the soft whimpers of pain died all together and her breathing became shallow and regular, indicating she was fast asleep. He continued to rub her back gently, more for his own benefit than Lexi's, enjoying the rare pleasure of touching her. Her shirt rose little by little as the heel of his hand rubbed against the fabric. Out of morbid curiosity, Riddick slowly wrapped his fingers in the fabric and pulled it slightly upward, getting a better view of the scars on her back. Riddick let the growl of anger vibrate through his chest as he got his first real glimpse of the damage to Lexi's flesh. The faded scars criss-crossed the length of her back from her shoulder blades to just above her buttocks. Some even stretched around the side of her torso. "Fuck!" Riddick mumbled as he let his eyes take in the abhorrent sight. Clenching his fist tightly in the fabric of her shirt, Riddick slowly lowered it and swallowed back the rage that worked it's way up his throat. "I wish I coulda had five minutes with that fucker." Riddick stated softly, suddenly pulling his hand away as Lexi shifted in her sleep. Riddick let himself lay back, folding his hands behind his head, his mind filling with violent thoughts of the things he wished he'd had a chance to do to her uncle. The drunken bastard had probably died quick, unfortunately, which only seemed to make Riddick angrier. Riddick had never asked for details of the abuse Lexi's uncle had visited on her, to avoid bringing up painful memories for her and to keep his own anger in check. He slowly turned his head to the sleeping woman beside him, his mercury gaze absorbing the silhouette of her figure beneath the blanket. A nauseating realization suddenly struck him and Riddick was forced to suppress another growl of rage. _If that son-of-a-bitch raped her too, or touched her like that, I think I'm gonna go fucking insane! _Riddick contented himself with the thought alone, afraid if he spoke aloud it would come out as a roar. He couldn't ask her that, though, and he wouldn't. If Lexi supplied the information herself, Riddick could only hope he could take it without tearing something apart on the spot. Maybe the fucker was too drunk to get it up. Riddick could only hope.

The room was utterly dark, enveloping everything in inky blackness. Lexi shifted in her sleep, lingering somewhere in the state of twilight awareness. She snuggled deeper into something warm and hard that smelled wonderful. Actually, it smelled oddly familiar. Her fingers moved up, tracing the defined contours of her newly discovered pillow and gasping loudly as she realized she had just touched warm flesh. There was only one other person aboard the ship and Lexi pulled away to pin herself against the wall behind her. There wasn't much room and only a few inches remained between them. Lexi felt something behind her suddenly, pulling her back toward the warm body. "Lights, thirty percent." Riddick's baritone voice called as the room suddenly illuminated. The lighting was relatively dim, but still Lexi had to blink rapidly to adjust to the sudden brightness. Lexi tried to stammer something, but not a single word was freed from her constricted throat. Riddick watched as her eyes grew wide and her lips tried to work soundlessly. He found himself grinning, Lexi's shyness always amused him. Never in his life had Riddick ever met a young woman so timid and skittish, especially around a man. It was clear to him that she had no experience in this department, as if the confession of her hermetic lifestyle wasn't enough of a clue. Riddick actually found himself hoping that he could be the man to bring Lexi into herself and out of the shell she'd closed herself in for years. He wanted to see her open to him, in the most intimate ways, writhing beneath his body as he thrust into her and moaning his name. The thought alone sent a jolt to his already obscenely hard member and Riddick moved his free hand to cover himself with the blanket and avoid an uncomfortable confrontation.

The close proximity and more confident attitude that Lexi had adopted was making the situation nearly unbearable. Riddick would give her time, though; if anything he was a very patient man. Riddick needed to tread carefully to avoid loosing Lexi to the sphere of apprehension she often retreated into. If he was going to step over the thin line between their guarded friendship into something else, Riddick knew he had to use caution. Lexi could feel herself being pulled closer to him, as if Riddick had his own gravitational force. "It's fine Lexi. I don't mind, really. I was just a little tired and you seemed to fall asleep faster with me here. I didn't like seeing you in pain." Riddick stated in as gentle a voice as he could muster, letting Lexi rest her head on his muscular chest. Riddick slowly stroked his fingers along her back, enjoying the feel of her body against him. His inner beast growled and rattled in it's cage forcing Riddick to push it back and avoid flipping Lexi over and taking her right then and there. _Not now, you dumb fuck! _Riddick chided the animal that went back to unsatisfied sulking.

Riddick was relieved as he felt Lexi's tense muscles relax against him, all of the trepidation slowly leaving her body. He smiled absently as his fingers trailed along the slender strip of flesh at the small of her back that was revealed as her shirt rolled up slightly. Lexi could feel the heat of her body rise at his touch, and she shivered slightly at these new sensations of arousal that spiked through her. She focused her thoughts to desperately calm the fire that was starting to consume her. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I get pretty bad migraines every few months, no idea why. I've just learned to deal with them." Lexi admitted, fighting the desire to knead the flesh that lay beneath her hand. Riddick shifted ever so slightly, getting a better view of her face. "You seen a doctor?" He asked, his voice tinged with concern. Lexi nodded slightly. "They've done every test known to man. Never found anything and I don't feel like goin' through any of that again." Lexi sighed softly, her breath warm on his skin. Riddick pulled his hand away from her back and gently stroked Lexi's hair, pulling a few strands away from her face. "Lexi…" Riddick's voice had suddenly become serious and she raised her eyes to meet his. "Will you do me a favor?" He continued as Lexi nodded her answer. "If I find a planet with a really good doctor, will you get your head looked at again? It's been five hundred years and I'm sure we've made a few medical advancements in that amount of time." Riddick found Lexi's silence unnerving, she wouldn't even look at him. At long last she spoke softly. "I have no wish to be poked or prodded again." Silence followed as Lexi's mind raced with the possibility of a pain free life. "For you, Riddick. I'll do it for you." The comment was followed by a deep sigh of resignation and , although Riddick wanted to argue her logic and tell her to do it for herself and not for him, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The pair slowly roused themselves from their overly comfortable position and Riddick grumbled something about needing a shower. Truthfully, he needed a very cold shower. Lexi watched him walk out of the bunk room and waited until she heard the bathroom door close and the sound of water pouring into the shower stall before she left the room herself. She decided to wait until Riddick had come out again to ask if he wanted her to make dinner, or lunch, or whatever time it was. Lexi slowly ascended the corkscrew steps toward the upper level and the bridge. Seating herself in the co-pilot's seat, Lexi let her eyes wander over the controls for a moment before staring out at the darkness of space that surrounded their craft. It never ceased to amaze her even after all this time. She sat contentedly, letting her mind drift until a sudden beeping caught her attention. Lexi sat up instantly, glancing behind her to the empty compartment. _Riddick must still be in the shower. _She glanced at the controls, finding most of it to be a nonsensical jumble of lights and switches. The small blinking light read "proximity warning" above it, prompting Lexi to immediately glance out of the shield. Some distance ahead was a cluster of asteroids looming ever closer as the seconds ticked by. "RIDDICK!" Lexi shouted loudly, hoping through the distance and the water falling over him that he had heard her. She strained her ears to listen for his approach, and was alarmed when she was met with only silence. Gathering all of her courage and working her brain to it's maximum potential, Lexi switched to the pilot's seat and ran her eyes over the switches and buttons hoping to make some sense of them. She located the switch labeled "autopilot" and pushed it down, causing the ship to lunge slightly. Grasping the steering mechanism, Lexi took a moment to get acquainted with the controls. Finding steering to be rather basic, Lexi gripped it tightly and hoped to whatever deity was listening that Riddick would come out soon.

The asteroid field was only minutes away and Lexi could feel the sweat beading on her brow. "Crap, crap, crap!" She mumbled, trying to steady the powerful vessel and plan a route though the field if necessary. The asteroids themselves were spaced well enough apart that it wouldn't take much to navigate, but Lexi didn't have the necessary skills, not like Riddick did. Lexi could no longer hear any noise from the level below her and had no idea if Riddick was still in the shower or not. She braced herself and let her eyes memorize a possible path through the jumble of spinning rocks that loomed only seconds away. Holding her breath, Lexi slowly shifted the ship's direction avoiding the first of the obstacles that rocketed toward the vessel. _Easy enough._ Lexi thought before making a sudden change in direction to avoid a particularly closely packed cluster of smaller debris. "Shit!" She mumbled, watching more closely packed and far larger asteroids in the distance. _I can't navigate that! _"Riddick!" Lexi shouted again, praying that he had finally heard her and would be coming to rescue them from certain doom.

Riddick stumbled out of the shower stall, grabbing a towel from the bar and quickly wiping his body. The cold water had done his libido a world of good, but he knew that would only last for so long. He felt the vessel pitch slightly and braced himself on the slick tiles. _What the fuck!? _Dropping the towel to the floor, Riddick hastily donned his cargos and shirt, flinging the door open just as he heard Lexi screaming his name from somewhere above. "Fuck!" Riddick roared as he bolted toward the steps leading up toward the bridge. Riddick stumbled and fell against a pile of crates near the railing as the vessel pitched again, striking his head in the process. Stars burst behind his eyes but he shook the feeling away and struggled to his feet. "Lexi! What the fuck is going on…!" Riddick shouted just as a large asteroid narrowly avoided colliding with the vessel. Lexi kept a firm grip on the steering column glad for a momentary break in the asteroid field. "I believe evasive maneuvers are necessary." She stated in a tone much calmer than she actually felt. Riddick held onto the back of the pilot's chair, shocked and slightly angry that Lexi had taken it upon herself to navigate the field. "We got a few seconds, switch." Riddick commanded as Lexi instantly leaped from the pilot's seat and dove into the co-pilot's chair. With movements so quick, Lexi could barely register them, Riddick sat down and strapped in, instantly grabbing the controls and veering to avoid an oncoming rock. "Belt in!" Riddick commanded as Lexi dutifully followed his order.

His deft movements were like something unnatural. Riddick shifted and dodged through the asteroid field as if the steering mechanism were an extension of himself. The vessel rocked and pitched narrowly missing a few of the larger rocks that would have certainly left them floating dead in space if not destroyed the ship all together. His face was stern with concentration, silver eyes darting between asteroids to remain one step ahead of the deadly debris and avoid certain death. Although it took only moments to navigate the field, it felt more like hours. Riddick growled at the last of the asteroids and veered sharply to avoid the massive floating boulder as it coasted close enough to make out the intricate details of it's pockmarked surface. Riddick was breathing heavily, still gripping tightly onto the sticks as if letting go would mean he'd be blasted into space. He checked the reading on the computer, looking for any other dangers lurking in this portion of the universe before re-engaging the auto pilot and ensuring their plotted course was still correct. Slowly, his stiff hands released their grip of the steering mechanism and he flexed them briefly to relieve the tension. Riddick was silent and his face utterly serious. The last time Lexi had seen that look had been in the workout room on the lower level. She'd hoped to never see that look again. This time it frightened her more because she was sure his anger was directed at her. Lexi had done the one thing Riddick had told her not to.

With a slow, precise motion, Riddick's head turned toward Lexi. She glanced at him briefly from her position in the co-pilot's seat before pulling her knees to her chest and cringing away from him. Riddick closed his eyes for a moment, stilling the rage inside of him. "Lexi…." He said, his voice like deep, rumbling thunder. Lexi was trembling noticeably, slipping back into the protective fetal position she had used when they were first together and she feared Riddick would beat her. It was an instinct ingrained in her muscle memory from the years of abuse her uncle had visited upon her. Protect your vital organs and protect your head. "I….I'm sorry. The alarm went off and I saw the asteroids. There was no time….I just….reacted." Lexi stated softly, too afraid to even look at him. She could hear the quiet creaking as Riddick turned the pilot's seat to face her and slowly unbelted himself. "Frankly, Lexi….I'm impressed. You've never flown anything before and we didn't get so much as a scratch." Riddick stated, complimenting Lexi's skills, something he had done so rarely he could count the number of times on two fingers. Slowly, Lexi turned her gaze toward Riddick, relief flooding her features. To her surprise, Riddick wore a broad grin, lighting up his face and setting his shined eyes glowing more than usual. "You're….not mad at me?" Lexi questioned, hoping that the smile and compliment weren't a smoke screen to hide a burst of anger waiting just at the surface. Riddick shook his head. "No. You did what you had to do and probably saved our lives. What you did was very brave. You surprised me a little; kept your cool and didn't panic. How'd you figure out the controls and steering?" Riddick wondered, amazed that a girl with no flight experience of any kind from the twenty first century could figure out how to fly a high tech space ship through an asteroid field. Lexi let a smile play across her lips, feeling very satisfied with herself at the moment. "Once I figured out where the autopilot was I switched it off and found steering to be rather basic. Just needed to figure out how much this thing could turn, given it's size. It's not exactly rocket science." Lexi stated and Riddick roared with laughter at her little joke. Lexi chuckled as she slowly released the restraint that held her in place. "I'm not stupid." Lexi continued. Riddick smirked at her comment. _Yeah. I'd never admit it but she's probably a shitton_ _smarter than me. _He considered to himself. She glanced briefly at Riddick. "Video games helped, too." She stated giving Riddick another case of riotous laughter.

Lexi stood from the co-pilot's seat, trying to shed the last of her jitters. She didn't want Riddick to know just how flustered the situation had left her, he had this idea in his head that she'd been cool under pressure. If only he knew how far from the truth that assessment was. Lexi glanced at Riddick who seemed to sense her eyes on him and returned her gaze. "Riddick! Your head!" Lexi suddenly noticed the profusely bleeding gash on the left side of his temple. Until that moment, Riddick had barely even registered any pain, so intent on getting them through the asteroid field in one piece. He reached up, wincing as he touched the tender wound. Blood covered his fingertips and he grimaced to himself. "Just a scratch." he played it off, intending to clean it as soon as he made sure they had some smooth sailing for a while. "Bullshit! I'm gonna get something for that, stay here." Lexi stated with more affirmation than she felt. As she dashed toward the second level to find the first aid kit, Riddick mumbled: "Yes, mother." Lexi heard the comment but chose to ignore it. Riddick sometimes prodded her with jokes and jibes in order to get her riled up. It seemed to be his favorite game but this time she wasn't going to play into it.

Moments later, Lexi returned with the med kit and a damp rag to clean away the excess blood. Placing one hand on his cheek to steady Riddick and keep him from pulling away, Lexi gently wiped away the blood and was relieved to see the gash wasn't as bad as she had expected. Wordlessly, Lexi removed the sterilized alcohol swab and a small bandage, working as deftly as if she'd been treating wounds all of her life. Riddick's eyes never left her face, she was close enough now that he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. He swallowed hard and pushed back the temptation to lunge forward and kiss her hard. Lexi dabbed the swab over the wound and carefully applied the bandage. She pulled back only slightly to examine her work and ensure that Riddick didn't have any further injuries. A grin tugged at Riddick's lips. "You know, I think this is the first time you've touched me on your own accord." Lexi's face suddenly turned a bright shade of red as she realized her hand was still resting on Riddick's cheek. He felt her begin to pull away, but raised his own hand quickly to arrest the motion. Riddick's hand covered hers and pressed it firmly against his cheek. "Never said I didn't like it." Riddick's voice was deep and husky as he slowly began to close the distance between them, his eyes focused on her soft, pink lips. As if she sensed his intentions, Lexi pulled away and rose to her feet. "I'll, ummm, put this stuff away and make something to eat." Lexi stated nervously as she turned quickly to leave all the while mentally kicking herself. _Jesus, Girl! He tried to kiss you and you walk away like a bonehead! What the hell am I thinking?! Should I have let him? The first guy who show's interest and it's Riddick, of all people! I just walked away from a chance to kiss Riddick! Holy crapsicles, I'm mental!_

**Chapter Six: At Long Last**

With the food baking slowly in the oven, Lexi took the opportunity for a quick shower. The sweat and stress from navigating the asteroid field made her feel clammy and dirty. Lexi made the shower as quick as possible, wrapping a towel around herself and scanning the corridor carefully before making a mad dash toward the bunk room. She was relieved that she hadn't accidentally bumped into Riddick, thereby avoiding a devastatingly humiliating situation. She dried her self and selected clean clothes from the drawer. Clad only in her bra and panties and singing softly to herself, Lexi was oblivious to the door opening until she turned around and came face to face with a very surprised Riddick. Lexi shrieked and pulled the damp towel across her body to shield it from his view. "Shit! I didn't think! Lexi I'm so sorry!" Riddick rambled as he quickly shut the door. _Rick, you stupid prick! Now she probably thinks you're some kinda old pervert or something! And I did not need THAT visual when she already drives me totally crazy. Fuck! _Riddick backed away to the opposite side of the corridor, trying desperately to think of some way to salvage this newest indiscretion.

Moments later, Lexi emerged from the bunk room, still blushing furiously. She averted her eyes from Riddick, afraid of what his own might hold. Riddick leaned against the far wall of the corridor, his arms folded across his muscular chest, making his pectorals and arm muscles bulge even more. "Sorry about that. I didn't see much, I promise." Riddick's deep voice fell over Lexi like dark velvet. "That's okay." She stated shyly. "I wouldn't have wanted to have to pay for the therapy you'd need if you DID see much." Riddick was glad she couldn't see the frown that formed on his face at her words. He hated it when she was so down on herself, especially about her appearance. Riddick wanted Lexi to see herself as he saw her; a beautiful, sexy woman that was the subject of his lustful fantasies. His lips curved slightly as a wicked thought entered his mind. "I never said I didn't like what I DID see." Riddick stated as Lexi glanced back at him, her eyes wide with surprise. He gave her a little wink as he brushed passed her to enter the galley.

Once they had finished eating, Lexi cleaned the dishes and placed them in the strainer to dry. Riddick complimented her on another wonderful meal but was only met with a grunt of appreciation. Since their latest awkward moment, Lexi had remained utterly silent in his presence. Riddick desperately wanted her to know how badly he wanted her and how gorgeous he thought she was. He wasn't a stupid man, far from it in fact. Riddick had seen the way she looked at him when Lexi wasn't aware he was watching her, another benefit of his dark goggles. He'd noted the desire in her eyes and the hint of arousal in her already enticing smell whenever he drew near her. Riddick loved her smell, it was a heady mixture of vanilla, lemon and cinnamon. A spicy, sweet fragrance that he would recognize anywhere. Riddick stood silently from his chair, moving with the skill and deftness of a predator until he stood only inches behind her. Lexi could feel the heat of his body and froze instantly, her hands gripping firmly on the edge of the counter until her knuckles grew white. He closed his eyes and let her sweet scent wash over him again, inhaling softly. If it were a liquid he would probably bathe in it. Riddick let his fingers flit across her long, brown hair watching the light play through it and glint softly on the cinnamon locks. It was barely perceptible to his own eyes, but what they couldn't see he let his imagination invent. "Lexi…" Riddick whispered, close enough that his breath moved a few strands of her hair. His voice was heavy with desperation and need, sounding almost pained as the word left his lips. His hands rested on Lexi's hips briefly, making her breath catch in her throat. Riddick could feel her trembling even through her clothes and the rough calluses on his hands. It took all of the restraint Riddick had left to release his grip on her and pull away.

A soft sound caught his attention and Riddick glanced down toward his feet where a folded piece of paper lay on the floor. Lexi saw him stoop out of the corner of her eye and a lump of panic lodged itself in her throat. She watched in horror as Riddick slowly unfolded it, finally finding her voice. "Don't! Please!" The words had left her lips too late and Lexi could only hide her mortified face behind her hands. Riddick stared at the drawing for a few moments, noting the particular detail and care with which it had been wrought. It was a perfect representation of himself, lounging comfortably in the pilot's seat, both arms dangling over the ends of the armrests. The shading was perfect, every muscle and sinew wonderfully brought to life by Lexi's deft hands. Even the lighting was accurate, a small shimmer glinting off of his dark goggles. Riddick was, for once in his life, at a loss for words. "I…I don't stare at you." Lexi began softly, feeling an explanation was in order. "I drew it from memory." Lexi finally found the courage to lift her eyes to Riddick, whose own gaze had not yet left the image in his hands. "You did this….from memory?" Riddick asked as he let his eyes trail from the picture to Lexi's face that still bore shocked humiliation. She only nodded her affirmation, tearing her gaze away from him again to stare down at her feet. A smirk touched Riddick's lips. "I'm not mad, you know. Actually, I'm quite flattered. I think you got my good side." Riddick commented, finishing with a light hearted chuckle. Riddick was pleased to see a smile stretch across Lexi's lips. "Both your sides are good." Lexi mumbled before suddenly realizing the impact of what she had just said. Her hands flew to her mouth as if they could have stopped the embarrassing compliment. Riddick shook his head at Lexi's discomfiture, she was utterly adorable when she blushed and hid away in her own personal shame. "Mind if I keep it?" Riddick stated, surprising Lexi further. She glanced up at him, her bright hazel eyes wide with astonishment. "You…want to keep it?" She stammered, her eyes blinking wildly. Riddick smiled playfully. "Yeah. It's the first time I've seen an image of myself that didn't say "wanted" over it." Lexi giggled and blushed profusely, nodding her agreement to let him keep the picture. "Thanks." Riddick stated plainly as he turned and made his way back up to the bridge.

Riddick watched the veil of stars that parted before the vessel as it traveled through the dark abyss of space. He had often wondered to himself how Lexi could find such joy in so simple a thing as staring out through the glass at the dark expanse before them. Riddick smiled to himself as he recalled the wistful looks on her face when she would sit beside him in the co-pilot's seat, staring for hours at the universe around them. It held a certain magic for her, a innocent and utter delight that gave Riddick a tiny glimpse into the person Lexi was beneath her guarded exterior. Riddick would have given anything to see that look on her face all the time instead of the nervous, timid mask that concealed her true self. He wanted to strip that all away and see her shining face lit up with joy. _What the fuck am I thinking!? Now I'm getting all sappy and shit! Must be goin' soft. But it's Lexi….I dunno what she's done to me but I can't bring myself to hate it. Maybe, just this once…. _Riddick was drawn from his thoughts by a blinking light on the console. It was a warning indicator and he checked the small screen for information of the danger that loomed nearby. A star, tens of thousands of light years away was about to go supernova but Riddick shrugged off the warning. It wasn't close enough to damage the ship or cause them any harm, but would be visible to the naked eye. Suddenly, Riddick had a rather wicked thought and grinned to himself as he reduced the speed of the vessel so that it coasted slowly. "Lexi! Get yer ass up here!" Riddick called loudly from his seat, straining his ears for any sound of movement below.

Lexi heard Riddick's voice and cringed inwardly. It sounded gruff and laced with anger. She steadied herself and made her way slowly toward the bridge. Riddick stood with his back leaning against the pilot's seat, his arms folded across his chest looking dour. Lexi had no idea what she may have done and approached him slowly as if she expected him to pounce on her at any moment. Riddick glared at her, barely able to contain the grin that tugged at his lips. He was very good at remaining impassive and maintaining a look of seriousness even when a situation didn't call for it. Riddick reached out as she approached, moving himself so that he stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. He leaned down until his lips were only a few inches from her ear and pointed directly in front of them. "Just wait for it…." Riddick whispered softly, his warm breath caressing her neck. The pair stood for a few tense moments, staring out at the star filled blackness. A burst of flickering light in the distance exploded outward in waves of colored radiance. Riddick could practically feel the wide smile that stretched across Lexi's face as she watched, for the first time in her life, the death of a star. Riddick desperately wanted to see the look on her face and moved to her side, leaning his chin on the back of the pilot's seat. Even he had to admit it was an awe inspiring sight.

Riddick turned slightly to regard Lexi, her face awash with utter fascination. "Happy Birthday, Lexi." Riddick stated, a gentle smile stretching across his face. Lexi glanced at him, unsure what he meant by the comment. "It's not my birthday." She stated plainly, cocking her head quizzically. "It is now. Your new birthday, one that won't make you feel so sad. I wanted you to have fond memories." Riddick had, once again, managed to amaze her. This simple gesture held more meaning for Lexi than, perhaps, even Riddick understood. Lexi couldn't have stopped the smile of pure joy that spread across her face even if she'd put all of her effort into it. Riddick shared the gesture, finding it infectious. "I like seeing you like this." Riddick stated, leaning more of his weight on the pilot's seat. "Like what?" Lexi inquired, unsure what he meant. "Happy." Riddick answered simply, finding no better word. "Come on, you don't wanna miss your show. It won't last much longer." Riddick and Lexi watched the radiating rings of light that pulsated from the dying star for what seemed like forever. More accurately, Lexi watched the supernova but Riddick was too busy watching her. It amazed him a little that this young woman who had lost everything in her life; her parents, her home, her world could still find such joy in a simple and brutal act of nature. That the death of something billions of years old could hold such awe for her that Riddick found himself wishing he could see the cosmos through her eyes. He was drawn from his trance as Lexi softly began to speak, to no one in particular. "Mortal as I am, I know that I am born for a day. But when I follow at my pleasure the serried multitude of the stars in their circular course, my feet no longer touch the Earth." Lexi's voice was whispered and distant as her eyes continued to gaze at the now fading explosion that had her so mystified. Riddick let the poetic words play through his mind, noting how perfectly they fit this particular moment. "That was beautiful." Riddick commented, not sure if he meant the quote or Lexi herself. Her eyes glanced in his direction, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Ptolemy." She stated simply, giving credit where credit was due.

Riddick nearly jumped as he felt something touch his hand. It took him only a moment to realize Lexi's tiny appendage had clasped his large hand. He closed his fingers around her slender digits, unable to believe that he could find such solace in so simple an act. They remained thusly until the event finally dissipated until it could no longer be seen. Lexi made no move to remove her hand from his grasp as she slowly turned toward him. Riddick towered silently above her as she gazed into his silver orbs. "Thank you." Lexi whispered with such conviction Riddick could nearly feel the emotion spilling out of her. With the courage still within her, Lexi raised herself up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth. Riddick closed his eyes at the soft contact, reveling in feel of her soft lips against his skin. He turned his head slightly, hoping to brush his own lips against hers, but Lexi had already pulled away. Looking suddenly flushed, Lexi pulled her hand from his and disappeared below.

It had been a long and trying day and Lexi stood in the dimly lit bunk room, debating on sleeping fully dressed or in boy shorts and a tank top as she had been doing. She wondered, with a fluttering heart, if Riddick would choose to join her again and if her usual sleeping attire would be such a good idea. As if she could feel his presence, Lexi turned sharply to face Riddick's massive form silhouetted in the doorway. He leaned casually against the frame, his arms folded loosely across his chest. Lexi tried to form something that resembled human speech, but found her words choked off as Riddick silently glided toward her. His mercury eyes swirled with warring emotions; desire, lust, need. Lexi let out a squeak of alarm as Riddick closed in on her, pressing her against the wall, both of his hands on either side of her head braced against the wall behind her. Lexi's breaths came in short gasps, her chest heaving with the effort. Riddick leaned in slowly, letting his lips glide along her neck without ever making actual contact. He could feel her shutter at the intimate act, the scent of her spiking arousal assaulting his senses. His own breathing was erratic as he tried desperately to hold the beast within him at bay that wanted to lift Lexi up and slam into her with wild abandon. No, he wouldn't do that to her, not to Lexi. A low growl vibrated through his chest, sending a shiver up Lexi's spine. She wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement. "I want you, Lexi." Riddick whispered huskily. "But I ain't gonna take you by force. I need to know….do you want this? Do you want me?" Riddick's breath was warm on her ear as he whispered the words, waiting on baited breath for her response. Lexi closed her eyes tightly, wondering if she'd wake up at any moment and find this was all some fevered dream. "Yes." She whispered slowly. "I…I want you, Riddick." The words flew from her lips quickly before she had a chance to let her fear steal them away.

Riddick pulled back from her suddenly, his steel gaze searching Lexi's flushed features. Lexi's lips parted slightly, wondering what he intended to do now. Riddick steadied himself for a moment, reeling in the beast once more. He had to do this carefully, gently. Lexi watched as Riddick's face drew closer to hers and she closed her eyes moments before she felt his lips cover her own. The kiss was soft, tentative and exploratory as his lips moved gently against hers. Riddick waited for Lexi to respond, letting her dictate the speed and depth of the kiss. Slowly she opened to him, sighing into his mouth as his tongue darted out to taste her casually. Riddick deepened the kiss and found Lexi responding in kind, letting her own tongue dance with his. His hands fell away from the wall and made their way to her waist, pulling her tightly against his body. Riddick's fingers trailed against her flesh, lifting her tank slowly as they ascended her body. Gods, she felt as soft as he'd imagined and her mouth tasted of pomegranates and honey making him purr in satisfaction. The long wait had been worth it.

Lexi felt Riddick pull away as he tugged relentlessly on her tank. She suddenly came crashing back to reality and Riddick saw her reluctance to part with her clothes. "Relax, Lexi. I wanna see you, all of you." He purred softly as he lifted the garment over her head. Riddick made short work of the bra, and let his hands slide slowly down her hips where his thumbs caught in the hem of her pants. Riddick heard Lexi's breath hitch, and could see the fear and shame warring in her eyes. His eyes never left hers as Riddick pushed the pants over her hips and let them fall to the floor where they pooled at her feet. Lexi stood before him, completely naked and shuttering against his lustful gaze. Riddick backed slowly away from her, drawing her with him until he was seated on the bed before her. Lexi tried to cover her exposed flesh with her arms, but Riddick pulled them away. "Don't do that." He stated firmly, gently rebuking her for trying to hide from him. Riddick smiled at her nervousness and ignominy of her own naked body. Riddick quickly pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. "That better?" He asked, hoping that showing a little more flesh would put her more at ease. Lexi remained motionless and didn't answer his question, but Riddick could see the desire flicker in her eyes at the sight of his shirtless form. Riddick reached out for her, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her toward him until she was nestled between his legs. "Come here, Baby." He cooed gently. His hands moved slowly up and down her sides, from the swell of her hips to the sides of her breasts. Riddick let his hands explore her body slowly, watching as she relaxed slowly at his touch and her eyes fluttered closed. Lexi let out a low moan as his fingers gently kneaded her flesh causing Riddick's painfully hard cock to jump against the fabric of his pants. "You're so beautiful." Riddick murmured. "So fucking beautiful." Lexi's eyes shot open at the whispered comment, gazing at him with something akin to shock. A smile played across Riddick's lips. "You may not think so, but you are." Riddick added as he pulled her closer and covered her mouth with his. Sliding his hands across her back, Riddick flipped Lexi onto her back so that he was positioned above her. To his surprise, Lexi giggled and offered him a warm smile. _She's enjoying this! She wants this! _Riddick could barely contain his elation as he witnessed Lexi's shyness dissipate allowing her to open herself up to him.

Riddick's fingers glided along her soft flesh, igniting sparks of pleasure in their wake. Riddick lowered his mouth to nibble gently at the nape of her neck, working his way slowly across her shoulder. Lexi moaned louder this time, arching her neck and exposing the soft flesh of her throat. Riddick took the invitation and gently suckled at the exposed flesh before working his way down toward the swell of her breasts. His teeth gently scraped along the soft mounds before finding an arousal hardened nipple and clasping it gently. "Ohhhh….God!" Lexi cried as Riddick teased her hardened bud, drawing it into his mouth and releasing it repeatedly. "Like that?" He teased as he made his way to the opposite breast to give it the same treatment. Riddick worked expertly on the opposite nipple before making an achingly slow descent down her body. He moved southward, licking and nibbling at her flesh and making Lexi arch her back pleading for more with her strained moans. "Ohhhh….Riddick! Yessss!" Lexi moaned as Riddick licked slow circles around her navel, an area Lexi had never considered to be so erotic. Riddick was pleased to feel Lexi's own hands on his shoulders, kneading his flesh and gently rubbing his flexing muscles. _Not so shy now, huh? _Riddick thought to himself as his hands worked gently on her hips. His fingers brushed against a small portion of raised flesh and he was surprised to find a scar he hadn't noticed before. It was only two inches long and didn't resemble any of the others.

Lexi's eyes flew open as she felt his fingers brush against the small scar. _Oh, God, no! Please don't ask….please don't make me tell! _Lexi's mind filled with panicked emotions and Riddick suddenly felt her body tense. He moved away from the scar and began gently kissing the area just above her mound. He wanted her to relax again, to enjoy the pleasure he was giving her. Something about that scar bothered her and, although Riddick was burning to know what it was, he had much more important things on his mind. Slowly he ran his fingers over the soft curls that covered Lexi's most sacred anatomy and felt her reflexively pull away. "Just relax, Baby. I'm not gonna hurt you." Riddick whispered as he gently stroked her folds with his fingers. Once he felt the tension leave her body, Riddick extended his tongue and licked slowly between her folds. Lexi gasped and twitched, but Riddick held her hips in his firm grasp. He repeated the motion and heard Lexi's deep moan of pleasure as it vibrated from her throat. He worked his tongue against her like a starving man that had been offered a three course meal. Riddick licked and sucked gently as Lexi writhed above him, panting and moaning her pleasure. She could feel the burning in her core, an indescribable feeling that worked closer and closer to a thunderous explosion. Every one of her limbs tingled and her center felt as though it were on fire. "Riddick….please….Ohhhh God!" Lexi cried as the intense sensations built at an exponential rate. Riddick grinned wickedly as he slowly inserted first one finger and then a second into her heated core. Lexi gasped at the new sensation and began to grind her hips against him, writhing wildly under his ministrations. She was close, Riddick could feel it as her inner muscles began to convulse wildly. Riddick paused for the briefest of seconds as his fingers brushed against something within her. _Oh, shit! She is a virgin! _

Riddick swallowed reflexively and continued stroking in and out of her, increasing his pace as Lexi drew closer and closer to oblivion. The heated feeling in her core wound tighter and tighter until finally releasing in a flood of energy that sent stars dancing behind her eyes. "Ohhhh…Riddick! Lexi cried out her pleasure as the orgasm crashed over her, leaving her trembling and gasping for breath. Riddick withdrew his saturated fingers and pulled away from her to slowly crawl up Lexi's twitching body. He hovered over her, careful not to put too much of his weight on top of her, as he laid gentle kisses against her neck and shoulder. "You're so fucking sexy when you cum." Riddick rumbled as he watched Lexi return to the world. A wide grin stretched across her face. "That was….amazing." She stated breathlessly. Riddick wore a prideful grin. "I'm glad you think so." He stated before nuzzling into her neck again. "You ready for the next part?" Riddick asked her, his eyes trained on hers. A flash of fear fluttered through her eyes but Lexi nodded bravely. Riddick reached his hand down and slowly undid his pants, standing briefly to let them fall to the floor, freeing his aching erection. Lexi had no experience with the naked male form, only what she'd read casually in medical textbooks. She let her eyes wander over him, every muscle and sinew perfectly sculpted. Finally, Lexi's eyes alighted on his huge member and widened with trepidation. Riddick sighed as he crawled over her, positioning himself near her opening without actually touching her yet.

With a gentle hand, Riddick stroked Lexi's face brushing away a few stray strands of her brown hair. He let his fingers trail down her cheek, enjoying the softness of her flesh. "I know this is your first time, Lexi." Riddick said in a gentle, calming voice. Shame washed over Lexi's face and she tried to turn away from him, but he used his hand to push her back. "It's okay, Lexi. I just don't wanna hurt you but there's really no way around it. I'm pretty big so I won't lie, this is probably gonna hurt a lot. I don't mean to, and I hate to see you in pain." Riddick's confession showed his own fears, knowing that this wouldn't be an entirely pleasant experience for her. Lexi saw the hurt in Riddick's eyes and offered him a reassuring smile. "It's okay, I know. I trust you with this." Lexi's words nearly shattered Riddick at that moment, showing her absolute resolution and complete trust in him. _Oh, God, Lexi…_ Riddick's adam's apple bobbed noticeably as he swallowed hard, positioning the head of his cock at her opening. "I need you to relax, Baby. I'm gonna move fast and then wait for the pain to go away, okay?" Lexi nodded slowly, gripping tightly onto his shoulders and waiting for the inevitable. Riddick felt her give way to his invading member as he pushed in slowly until reaching her barrier. "I'm so sorry…." Riddick whispered against her ear as he slammed home in one steady move. Lexi screamed as the pain washed over her, gripping spastically to his shoulders as tears formed on her eyes. She sobbed and trembled as the persistent ache flooded her loins. Lexi felt as though she had been torn in two.

In a vain attempt to dislodge the invader and escape the agony that wracked her body, Lexi arched her back and tried desperately to pull away. She whimpered piteously as the motion only seemed to make the pain worse and every muscle in her body seemed to tense up at once. Riddick growled reflexively not only from the pleasure that her tight body sent in erratic spasms but because he had hurt her and caused her pain. It was selfish, he considered, to bring such agony to her because he wanted her, wanted to have her, to claim her, to make her his. The beast inside him roared with a mixture of conquest and grief as Lexi struggled beneath him. Gently, Riddick stroked Lexi's cheek and laid soft kisses against her jaw line and neck. "Shhhhh…Lexi, relax. I'm sorry, I know it hurts but it'll pass in a minute. Just stay still and feel me, feel me inside of you. It's okay, Baby." Riddick cooed gently, relieved to feel her body slowly relinquish the struggle and give way beneath him. He remained as still as possible although his angry cock pulsated with anticipation within her. Riddick wanted to wait until Lexi was ready for him to move again, until some of her pain had gone away. Lexi lay still beneath him, her eyes closed tightly and her lashes damp with tears. Riddick bent down and kissed away a few that had trailed down her cheek. "Baby, open your eyes. I want you to look at me." Riddick's voice was thick and betrayed his own inner torment. Slowly, Lexi's eyes opened, focusing intently on his mercury orbs. A slow smile stretched across Riddick's face as his knuckles gently rubbed Lexi's cheek. "There's my girl, I wondered where you went. I'm gonna move now, okay? We'll stop if the pain is too much." Riddick announced his intentions, unable to keep still a moment longer while buried deep in her inviting warmth.

With an agonizingly slow motion, Riddick withdrew before thrusting back in at the same slow pace. He watched her face intently, searching for any sign of pain. Lexi grimaced as Riddick's body met hers with every thrust but gave no indication she wanted him to stop. Feeling a little more brave, Lexi wrapped her legs around Riddick's waist, clutching against him tightly. Riddick nearly lost it the moment he felt her legs close around him, slowing slightly to avoid exploding too soon. With Lexi's warm heat wrapped tightly around his shaft, it took all of the restraint Riddick had within him not to pound furiously inside of her and be on his way to release in only moments. No, that wouldn't do; Riddick wanted Lexi to cum first, to feel her shutter with every wave of pleasure. "God, Baby, you're so tight! You feel so good!" Riddick forced the words through clenched teeth, gripping onto his sanity for dear life. Lexi began to move with him, meeting his thrusts in something that seemed like anticipation. Soft whimpers and moans of pleasure flitted from her lips as the pain she'd felt earlier gave way to a familiar and much more ecstatic feeling. Her core began to burn again, the feeling much deeper than before as she felt every inch of Riddick's hardness filling her and reaching new pleasure centers. She closed her legs more tightly around him as her fingers dug relentlessly into his back leaving red welts in their wake. "Ohhhh….Riddick! Oh, God, oh, God….!" Lexi cried out as her body ignited every nerve ending in anticipation of her fast closing orgasm. Her moans of pleasure and the sound of his name on her lips began to send Riddick into a frenzy. The beast within him slithered out of it's cage as Riddick lost the battle, furiously pounding into Lexi's newly plundered core. The sudden change in momentum finally sent Lexi over the edge and she spasmed beneath him, twitching relentlessly under the onslaught of pleasure. She screamed his name as she came, convulsing around him and sending Riddick into a bestial drive. "Gaarrrhhhh!" Riddick roared, his eyes flashing with unrelenting passion as he drove himself in and out of Lexi's body, only serving to extend her pleasure further. With a powerful grip on the mattress, Riddick pulled out completely and thrust back in to the hilt in rapid succession, feeling the tingling at the base of his spine that announced his impending release. With animalistic passion, the speed and power of his thrusts increased as he felt his muscles tense moments before he exploded within her, spilling his seed against her womb. Riddick let out an inhuman roar, his head raised into the air as he stilled suddenly for the briefest of moments. As his orgasm washed over him, Riddick shook and trembled before falling over Lexi in a spent and sweaty heap.

His face lay nestled in the crook of Lexi's neck, his body still quaking with what was probably the most intense orgasm of his entire life. He laid his cheek against her shoulder, still finding his equilibrium, when he noticed something wet making a hot trail down his cheek. _Fuck! Am I crying?! What the hell is this shit?! Damn! What has this girl done to me? _Riddick pulled himself from his thoughts, suddenly worried his weight may be too much on Lexi. He raised himself off of her, gazing down into her passion glazed eyes. The look on Lexi's face was possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and he couldn't help but lean down and place a passionate kiss on her lips. When they finally parted Riddick and Lexi both shared seductive grins. "You okay? I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" Riddick's concern in the wake of such a beautiful moment nearly caused Lexi to shatter. "I'm fine. You okay?" Lexi responded in her usual way of being more concerned for him than herself. Riddick chuckled lightly, the vibration of his body flowing through to Lexi's own. "Oh, yeah. You could say I'm fine." Riddick stated with a wicked grin. Lexi cocked her head slightly, reaching up to trace her finger against the remnants of wetness on his face. "You're crying." She stated almost absently as if making a general observation and not witnessing an unheard of event. Riddick leaned his forehead against hers. "Yeah, guess I was. I've been with lots of women in my life, Lexi. I'll never lie about that. This time, with you, was different….more intense. I dunno why, you just do things to me." Riddick's unrestrained honesty touched something deep within Lexi, showing her a side of Riddick she doubted anyone had ever seen before. She felt utterly privileged that the stoic Richard B. Riddick would strip away so many of his layers and show her the innermost parts of himself.

Riddick slowly pulled away from her, grimacing a little at the blood that coated her thighs. "Come on, lets get cleaned up then we can go to bed." Riddick offered her his hand and Lexi whimpered as she tried to move, her core still aching terribly. "Sorry, Baby, you'll probably be sore for a while. Here…" Riddick spoke softly before reaching down and lifting her into his arms. "What are you doing?!" Lexi shrieked, startled with the sudden motion. "Taking you to get cleaned up." Riddick answered matter-of-factly as he offered her a saucy wink. Riddick carried her to the bathroom, setting her gently on the floor of the stall beneath a deluge of hot, steamy water. With care and gentleness that Lexi wasn't sure he possessed, Riddick washed the aftermath of their lovemaking from her body and his own. Watching the soapy water descending Lexi's naked body made Riddick begin to grow hard again and forcing him to cut the pleasurable shower short. She needed time to recover before they were intimate again and Riddick silently reproved his feverish sex drive. Riddick toweled her off slowly, almost treating Lexi like a delicate antique that may break if he touched her too roughly. She enjoyed the treatment, allowing herself a little bit of luxury. Lexi squealed and giggled as Riddick lifted her again, carrying her in the same manner as he returned them to the bunk room and gently laid her on the bed. He crawled in after her, wrapping Lexi in his warm embrace and snuggling himself against her soft body.

**Chapter Seven: Things Change**

Lexi awoke with a start, her eyes absorbing what little light that filtered into the room. She was instantly aware of Riddick's strong, muscular arms wrapped around her pressing her tightly against his firm chest. She knew he was a light sleeper and wondered if he was still dozing or only pretending. Lexi allowed herself a moment of visual luxury as she let her eyes carefully study his features. It wasn't as if she had to, they were already committed to memory, but she wanted to enjoy this fleeting moment of peace in Riddick's arms. Lexi's mind began to work furiously, wondering how this new turn of events would alter their carefully choreographed relationship. She'd always thought she knew where she stood with Riddick, or at least had some general idea. Lexi always figured she was little more than an odd curiosity, perhaps some sort of social project or, failing that, simply someone who'd fallen into his life whom he felt a strange obligation toward. A sudden pain lanced through Lexi's chest as she came to a horrifying and stunning realization. Carefully peeling herself from Riddick's grasp, Lexi scooted out of the bed, wincing once or twice as a lingering arrow of pain shot through her lower regions.

Riddick awoke at the movement beside him, stifling a groan of protest. It had only been a few seconds since Lexi had left his side and he already felt unnaturally cold without her presence. Distantly he could hear the water running in the bathroom and grinned to himself. Riddick roused himself and momentarily considered joining her, but realized in his current condition they'd probably be doing a lot more than showering. _Gotta wait a little, let her recover. Then…_ Riddick considered to himself as memories of the night before flooded his mind. Unfortunately this wasn't helping him to force down the raging hard on he'd been nursing for at least a couple of hours. Just the feel of her body beside him had driven him, once more, into overdrive. Riddick slipped into a set of clean clothes and stepped out of the bunk room, intent on heading toward the galley. He'd decided he would surprise Lexi with breakfast. Well, Chef Replicator (as Lexi had dubbed the machine), would be the one doing the cooking. As Riddick passed the bathroom, He heard a soft, pained sound. It sounded like sobbing and Riddick momentarily placed his hand on the handle, intent on going to her and finding out what could have caused her such pain. Riddick thought better of it, he'd ask her what was wrong later.

Lexi emerged a while later, smelling of her softy scented soap and dressed in clean clothes. Riddick had just placed the food laden plates on the table and announced that breakfast was ready. Lexi padded into the Galley softly, her socked feet making no sound on the metal floor. Riddick reached out and pulled her hard against him, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Lexi returned the kiss, but Riddick noted something lacking in her response. Pulling back he asked: "Everything okay?" Lexi let a small smile play across her lips. "Yeah." She stated simply as she seated herself before the plate of steaming food. Riddick hated those false smiles, the ones she always gave when she was trying to hide some inner turmoil. He loved the ones that stretched from ear to ear and set her gorgeous eyes sparkling. The ones that could light up a room of their own accord. Riddick sat opposite her, starting on his own food trying to push the worry from his mind. They ate in silence for a while, the absence of sound more deafening than the roar of a lion. Finally, Lexi found the courage to speak. "When will we make planet fall again?" Riddick glanced up from his plate, meeting Lexi's questing gaze. "Dunno, why?" Riddick responded, desperately curious about the odd question. Lexi was silent and thoughtful for a moment and Riddick instantly noticed the mask of pain that descended on her face. "When we do I…I think I'm gonna leave." Lexi blurted out the words before the lump in her throat held them back. She hated to sound so blatant, almost cruel, but it had to be said. It was a painful decision that had formed in her mind as she stood under the hot spray of water. Riddick was speechless for a few moments, seconds really, before his face contorted in sudden anger. "WHAT!? Why the hell would you wanna leave?! What the fuck is going on, Lexi!?" This was the first and only time Riddick had yelled at her, the first and only time he'd been truly angry. What had he done? Why was she suddenly so desperate to get away from him?

She stood silently, hardening herself against his outburst. Didn't he understand how hard this was going to be for her? Lexi gathered up her empty plate and took it to the sink, all the while feeling Riddick's eyes on her as he awaited an answer. Steeling herself, Lexi fought for a response that could make him understand. "Last night was the most beautiful experience of my life. It was also a mistake." Lexi began, her voice soft and hushed. Riddick narrowed his eyes at her. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" He growled, his anger resurfacing. "I…I feel….things….for you. A strong affection. I have for a while, now. I know you can never….reciprocate the emotions I have for you. I don't even expect it. I don't want to spend however much time I have with you with this…void…tearing me up inside. There are other reasons I should leave that only became apparent recently. I'm no good, Riddick. I'll put you in danger, I know I will. I'm useless and have nothing to offer you. How can I defend you if mercs came calling, I can't even defend myself. I've lived in a fantasy world for the past two months, I need to face reality now." Riddick stared aghast at Lexi as she made her reasons known. Tears had begun to stream down her face, tumbling freely down her reddened cheeks. Riddick knew he should be angry, should yell and scream and tell her to never leave him, that he needed her. Lexi's words had struck deep chords within Riddick, ones he never even knew existed. She had practically told him she loved him! No one felt that way about him. Jack had come close, but had never uttered the words and he, himself had never uttered them either. Riddick rose to his feet, noticing how Lexi cringed reflexively as he reached for her. "Lexi, I…." Riddick was cut off as Lexi tried to force back her emerging sobs. "Please, don't." She stated before turning from him and fleeing to the bunk room. The last sound Riddick heard was the door slamming.

Riddick sat back down in his chair and let his mind process the words Lexi had spoken to him. His anger was still there, under the surface of other emotions that were warring within him. What did he feel for her? Riddick wondered to himself. He'd never considered the way he felt for others, other than rage, disinterest, or irritation. Lexi, he found, had made him feel other things. Things he'd swore he abandoned years ago when Jack's grown up doppelganger, Kyra, had died in his arms. Compassion, desire, happiness. This young woman had single handedly breathed life into his hardened heart the same way Carolyn had all those years ago. He'd given up on forming any further relationships of any kind with another human being for the rest of his life. Now he found someone he wanted to be with, someone he wanted at his side and she was willing to sacrifice her own happiness because of some misguided impression of her own self worth.

Riddick remained seated, deep in thought for quite a while before he gathered the bravery he would need to go to her. He strode toward the bunk room and slowly opened the door, letting a sliver of light fall across Lexi's tear worn face. Riddick moved silently into the room as Lexi sat up slowly. "I'm sorry I made you angry." She whispered, her voice slightly hoarse from crying. Riddick was silent for a moment. "We're gonna get a couple of things straight….right…fuckin'…now!" Riddick rumbled in his deep voice, making Lexi cringe a little. "First, you are not going anywhere." Riddick stated as he moved closer to her before sitting on the bed beside her. Lexi's wide eyes were fixed on him. "I can't stand the idea of you not being here, Lexi. I don't know how I feel, just yet, but I do know if you left it would tear open a hole in me that would probably never close." As Riddick spoke, the anger Lexi had heard in his voice dissipated, returning him to the caring individual she knew so well. Gently, he placed a hand on her cheek and wiped a few stray tears away. "And secondly, you are not useless. I never wanna hear you say that EVER again!" Riddick reprimanded her as gently as he was able. Lexi slowly nodded her head in agreement, but had no idea what Riddick thought she could really do. Riddick surprised her with a wide grin. "I don't think anyone who could fly a spaceship without any training could be useless. And if you're worried about what would happen if mercs headed our way, I'm gonna teach you to defend yourself. I have the workout room below deck and you're gonna learn how to kick some serious ass." Riddick gave no room for refusal and all Lexi could do was nod her head in agreement. In all actuality, the idea of learning to fight was daunting to Lexi but also a rather pleasing sentiment. If danger should head their way, she wanted to be sure she could defend herself and the man she loved.

Leaning back against the wall, Riddick crooked his finger at Lexi in a "come here" gesture. Slowly, slightly nervously, Lexi began to crawl across the bed toward him. She settled down, kneeling beside him still a little distance away. A wide and iniquitous grin spread across Riddick's face. "Nope, closer." He stated in a playful tone. Lexi scooted forward so that her knees were against his thigh. Riddick's grin broadened, he seemed to be enjoying this little game. "Closer." Riddick taunted Lexi who cocked her head and adopted a confused expression. How much closer did he expect her to get? "Any closer and I'll be in your lap." Lexi stated, her voice laced with slight sarcasm. Riddick chuckled, the girl was catching on quickly. "Maybe that's the point." He stated as Lexi gave him an impish smile. She moved forward and settled herself across Riddick's legs. Riddick's hand gently ran the length of Lexi's back, setting fire to her flesh even through the fabric of her shirt. He sighed contentedly as he nuzzled into her neck, inhaling the fragrance of her soap and most of all her. "Better." He rumbled against her ear, sending a shiver throughout her entire body. God, how could he always do that? Riddick's unoccupied hand began to slowly rub across her abdomen, making Lexi moan softly at his gentle touch. "Guess we had our first fight, huh?" Riddick stated as he reluctantly pulled away from her neck. "Yeah." Lexi stated, feeling ashamed of the way she had acted toward him. This was all completely new to her and the fact that the man she'd fantasized about for years was currently touching her intimately made it all the more surreal. "Well, you know what they say about make up sex…" Riddick stated casually with a saucy wink that sent a flood of wetness between Lexi's legs.

Riddick's calloused hand continued it's exploration of Lexi's body, bringing heat to her sensitive flesh. He brushed against the unusual scar again and Lexi gasped, her eyes wide with something that Riddick sensed as fear. "Lexi….what happened here? I know it's something you're afraid of but you can tell me anything." Riddick's voice was gentle and coaxing, hoping to bring forth an answer from the young woman who seemed to have so many secrets. Lexi seemed frozen for a moment, staring distantly away as if the shadows held an untold horror. Her breathing became labored and she fought for air through her constricting throat. "Lexi, what are you afraid of?" Riddick pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her as if he could ward off whatever demon was assaulting her. Slowly, Lexi pulled herself from her reverie, the painful memory she kept to all but herself. For a brief moment she could distinctly feel a stabbing pain at the sight of the scar. "I didn't escape from the hell I was placed in when I was younger. I….I hit my uncle in the head with a lamp. He fell down and I locked myself in my room. I packed a few things and when I was leaving I noticed he wasn't where I left him. I saw his blood but not him. I should've just kept going, the door was only a few feet away, but I stood there frozen by my fear. I heard this roar, like an animal, and he came charging at me from the kitchen. I didn't see the knife until it was too late….and then I felt the pain." Lexi paused for a moment, the constricting pressure in her throat beginning to return. She let out a shaky breath and continued her painful story. "Everything happened in slow motion. He pulled the butcher knife out of me and I saw my blood pouring down my side and my leg. I dropped the bag I was carrying and stumbled to the door. I could barely see anything and my legs didn't seem to work right. I collapsed in the front yard, I thought: _This is where I die. _The neighbor came over and called 911. I don't remember the ambulance or the police arriving or my uncle being arrested." Lexi slowly turned her eyes toward Riddick whose own silver orbs bore a mixture of pain and rage. _How the fuck could someone try to kill a child?! _Riddick contemplated as painful images of a young Lexi laying in the grass with her lifeblood pouring out of her played through his mind. Shockingly, the image his mind produced looked a little like Jack. Riddick slowly brushed a few strands of Lexi's still damp hair away from her face revealing, to his surprise, a stark lack of tears. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip and Riddick wondered if there was more she was aching to tell. His answer came moments later when Lexi spoke again. "I learned later that I'd died twice. Once on the way to the hospital and once during emergency surgery. The second time my heart had stopped for over two minutes. It's a miracle I hadn't suffered brain damage. It's not like they say, dying. There's no white light, no tunnel. Just a black void of nothingness."

Riddick could feel his soul shatter as she spoke. His beautiful Lexi had actually died from her depraved uncle's brutality. The hatred Riddick felt for this man had increased tenfold but he couldn't find it in himself to be angry anymore. He simply felt numb, a cold wave had descended on him with this new information. Riddick shuttered at the thought of what could have been the ultimate outcome and for a brief moment he fought the urge to scream. Lexi's eyes were fixed on his, wondering and fearing what his reaction may be. She hadn't told him the truth, of course, few people knew the real story of her escape from the hellish prison she'd endured for three years. Slowly, she reached out a hand and cupped Riddick's face; a motion that caused him to momentarily jerk. Lexi knew she had hurt him deeply and feared they may never recover from this transgression. "I'm sorry I lied to you." She said softly, tears finally falling down her face. They weren't tears for herself or the suffering she endured, they were tears for him. "I guess I liked the other story better. The one where I wasn't weak." Riddick roughly pulled her toward him, clutching his strong arms around her as if she may vanish at any moment. "Just don't do it again." Riddick whispered in her ear, his voice cracking slightly as he, himself, fought the urge to cry. "I'll never lie to you again." Lexi whispered, her voice muted against his chest. Riddick held her arms and pushed her slightly away so that he could look into her eyes. "No, not that. Don't you ever die again." Riddick stated the order firmly, showing, on his own face, his intense fear of loosing her. Lexi gave him a wan smile. "I won't. I promise." She said moments before his lips crushed over hers.

The kiss was desperate and intense, full of the need Riddick felt to reassure himself that Lexi was with him, that she was safe and alive. He laid her down gently, covering her jaw and the exposed flesh of her chest with devouring kisses and gentle nips. "Lexi…" Riddick groaned softly as his hands wandered beneath the hem of her shirt to explore the soft skin beneath. He wanted to know she was his, to claim her to mark her, to make her scream his name. Desperate to see and taste her uncovered flesh, Riddick took the tank top Lexi wore in both hands and tore the fabric as if it had been made of tissue paper. He pulled the tattered garment away, tossing it to the floor where his own shirt joined it moments later. Riddick fumbled for a moment with the button on his pants as his mouth laid claim to one of her breasts. Lexi was writhing and panting beneath him, moaning her pleasure as Riddick roughly assaulted her nearly naked body. "Riddick…" Lexi's voice was husky and filled with lust as she felt Riddick's hands on the waistband of her pants. He pulled them away with a quick tug, sliding them off of her and letting them fall to the floor with the rest of their discarded wardrobe.

Their tongues danced, each fighting for dominance as Riddick crushed his lips over hers again in a searing kiss. His hands, that had been busy touching every piece of exposed flesh they could, descended toward the patch of dark curls and a single digit slid between Lexi's slick folds. She let out a low moan and raised her hips to meet his questing finger. Riddick added a second and stroked her gently, pleased to find that she was experiencing pleasure instead of pain. He knew he should have waited, but the tale Lexi had told him drove his beast into overdrive. Lexi writhed and panted, her moans of pleasure growing louder as she neared impending release. Screaming his name she came, her muscles clamping down on Riddick's invading digits as she trembled and twitched with the onslaught of pleasure. Riddick would wait no longer. He made short work of his pants and positioned himself at her entrance. He entered her quickly in one powerful thrust feeling the residual quaking of her inner muscles against the hardness of his cock. Riddick groaned as he felt her give way, accommodating him and fitting over him like a glove. Lexi felt him fill her, seeking and finding nerve endings she never knew she had. Riddick began a steady and powerful rhythm inside of her, letting the beast have his way. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he wanted Lexi to cum first, to crash around him in a moment of ecstasy. Riddick slid his hands beneath her back and lifted Lexi slowly until her chest rested against his. Lexi's hands clawed helplessly at his back as the pleasant pressure began to build again. Her body rose and fell in time with Riddick's thrusts, bringing her ever closer to the brink of the abyss. Lexi's breathing came in short gasps, her thighs tightened against his and her head fell back exposing the tender flesh of her throat. Lexi's nails dug into Riddick's flesh as she began to spasm against him and creating deep gouges that dripped a few drops of blood. The bite of pain nearly sent Riddick over the edge as a growl erupted from his chest. He thrust powerfully into Lexi and a scream of pleasure tore from her throat.

The world went black for a moment. Stars dancing in her field of vision as wave after endless wave of ecstasy crashed over her. It seemed as if there was no end to it. Lexi trembled and squirmed against Riddick, their sweat soaked bodies clinging together. Riddick could feel himself swell within her, his own release only seconds away. His mouth fell against the soft skin at the nape of her neck just as his body tensed at the moment of orgasm. Riddick's vision blurred for a moment as he felt his teeth sink into Lexi's sensitive flesh, her blood washing over his tongue and sating the beast at last. Riddick released her neck and let his head fall back to release a deafening roar. It was the call of his beast, the conquering cry of the animal who had finally claimed it's mate with an act of primal joining. Riddick's body twitched for a few moments as he spent the last of his seed deep inside of her. Still trembling, Riddick waited until the last waves of pleasure had washed over Lexi, leaving her spent and exhausted. He leaned his head against her, breathing heavily with exertion and pulling Lexi closer to him. Her head leaned against his shoulder, slowly coming down from her high. Slowly, she opened her eyes and laid a gentle kiss against his neck. Lifting her head, she spotted the results of their act that stretched across Riddick's muscular back. "Oh, God, Riddick!" She cried, pulling away from him a little. "I scratched you! You're bleeding!" Lexi's eyes beheld concern and shame but Riddick gave her a sly smile. "That just means I've done my job." he stated haughtily as he watched Lexi's flesh heat up from the comment. Riddick noticed the damage he, himself, had done to Lexi during their frenzied pairing. "You should see your neck." he stated, unsure if he felt pride or shame at the mark on Lexi's flesh that would most certainly scar. Lexi reached up, wincing as she touched the tender wound. "I'm sorry Baby. I dunno what came over me. I just….just bit you." Riddick suddenly looked very sheepish. He'd let his animal side out to play and it had damaged the woman he cared about. "It's okay. I like the idea of belonging to you." Lexi stated shyly, giving him a gentle and reassuring kiss. Riddick was smiling as she pulled away. "Yeah. You belong to me. Mine. My mate." Riddick had no clue where the idea of Lexi being his mate had come from. All he knew was if felt right, it felt like it was meant to be.

**Chapter Eight: Rescuing Riddick**

Their training regimen was strict as Riddick wanted to ensure himself that Lexi would always be safe. Once again, the young woman managed to surprise Riddick completely. The training came rather easy to Lexi, despite the fact that she'd told him she had never been in a fight in her life. The first day she had actually managed to knock Riddick off of his feet with relative ease. "My father was a marine and he taught me a few things when I was a kid. I was bullied a lot at school and he wanted me to be able to defend myself." Lexi explained as Riddick rose to his feet nursing his injured pride. "Okay, I'll haveta remember that. Guess I can't let my guard down around you, although I haveta admit that was probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Riddick stated playfully as he gently swatted her behind. Having been taken down by the much smaller woman had given him a rush he hadn't expected.

Riddick was rather amazed at how well Lexi moved during their combat training. She was lithe and quick on her feet, not too much unlike Riddick himself. Lexi always felt sore and stiff after their sessions and eased her aching muscles beneath the hot spray of the shower. Riddick often joined her making the act that much more pleasurable. Another bonus, Lexi found, had been Riddick's superb massages that he claimed were for her benefit but she knew better. The feeling of Riddick's strong hands as he rubbed the soreness from her muscles left her a puddle of wanton need and usually led to other activities. Their passion for one another only seemed to grow and strengthen the bond they had formed. Riddick knew he was falling for her, feeling a deeper emotion than simple fondness or even lust. The only problem was he didn't know how to tell her. Riddick had never used the "L" word a day in his life and he often wondered if he'd ever experienced the emotion. He'd felt a strong kinship with Jack/Kyra but never equated it with that strong of an emotion. That didn't mean the loss of her hurt any less. Now, he had Lexi; the beautiful, vivacious, stunning woman who had fallen into his life apparently when he needed her most. Riddick never knew how lost he'd been until she entered his life but he did know, without her, he would collapse into himself and waste away an empty shell of a man.

Lexi had seated herself in the co-pilot's seat, dozing intermittently as Riddick rummaged through the storage room below. She was slowly roused as she felt his finger tips glide along her cheek. Yawning and stretching, Lexi sat up in the seat slowly. "We'll be passing Meneas Prime soon." Lexi muttered sleepily. Riddick cocked a brow at her, the planet in question was a barely visible dot in the distance. "Next is Meneas IV, Meneas III, and Carridon II. Not to mention it's three moons." Lexi continued as Riddick seated himself in the pilot's seat beside her, his eyes never leaving her. "What?" Lexi queried. "I memorized the nav screen." Riddick chuckled loudly, having nearly forgotten about Lexi's superb memory. _I gotta keep that in mind in the future, I could get in a lotta trouble. _Riddick mused to himself. "Are you a robot, or something?" Riddick asked, a wide grin on his face. Lexi returned the gesture with a sly smile. "No. I just have a photographic memory." _Useful talent. _Riddick considered, actually feeling a pang of jealousy. Lexi folded her legs beneath her, hearing the distinct crinkling of paper from her left pocket. Slowly, her hand reached in a pulled the folded article from her pocket and opened it slowly. She sighed softly before extending the item out to Riddick. "What is this?" Riddick stated as he took the paper that bore nonsensical numbers, letters and symbols. "That's a Reed-Alastair event. It's what brought me here. I figured it out the other day. I remembered seeing the equation somewhere and realized Dr. Alastair had been right all along. Interdimentional travel is possible. I guess I'm proof of that." Riddick stared at the equation that took up the entirety of the sheet of paper. It made no sense to him and may have been hieroglyphics for all he knew. "Well, you have your answer now." Riddick stated, folding the sheet again.

Lexi seemed pensive for a moment, lost in thought as she sometimes did when, as Riddick put it, she was thinking of smart stuff again. Sighing, she revealed to Riddick the thought that had been plaguing her mind for two days. "I figured out something else, too. It would take an immense amount of energy, but it is possible to recreate the event." Slowly, she lifted her head to seek Riddick's gaze. His face bore an expression that seemed to be a mixture of fear and shock. "I suppose it's possible I could go home. Or it could just send me somewhere else." Lexi stated, her voice quiet and level. Riddick had never considered it to be a possibility that Lexi would be able to return to her home, her old life. It seemed too preposterous and now, too painful to imagine. What she had just revealed sent a shutter down Riddick's spine. He was now facing the very real possibility of loosing her. Did she want to leave? Would he, could he, let her? Riddick already knew the answer to that. He would fight until his dying breath to keep her with him, but would it hurt her more to remain in a world that wasn't her own? Lexi could feel the unease settling between them, marring the new life they had enjoyed with one another. "I thought you should know…that it's possible. I wanted to know what you want me to do. If I should try." Lexi's eyes bore into his, forcing Riddick to turn away. The idea of creating this anomaly to send Lexi away, out of his life, was a tormenting thought. It was dangerous, too, with the possibility of sending her someplace other than where she had come from. Possibly someplace full of peril. Riddick said the only thing he could think of: "What do YOU want to do?" Slowly he glanced at her, watching Lexi's eyes as he saw the wheels in her head slowly turning. _Gods, if she says she wants to leave…._ Riddick banished the thought as soon as it formed, trying not to even consider the possibility. He waited on baited breath for her answer, wanting Lexi to finally do something for herself. She'd spent so much time sacrificing her own comfort and happiness for him, Riddick wanted Lexi to finally think of her own joy. To do what SHE wanted for a change. Lexi chewed nervously on her bottom lip, the answer turning circles in her mind. Slowly, she spoke in a soft, hushed voice. "I…I want to stay here. With you." Lexi was afraid to look at him, afraid that perhaps Riddick hoped to be rid of her. Maybe he'd finally tired of her. His affection hadn't changed, nor his desire, but Lexi often wondered if it had all been a mask hiding his true intentions.

Riddick was desperately trying to hide his elation at her answer. Deep inside he breathed a sigh of relief, Lexi was truly his. Slowly he turned his seat until it faced hers. "Come 'ere." Riddick said in a deep rumbling voice that did wonders to hide the emotions that were exploding within him. Lexi stood from the co-pilot's seat and closed the short distance between them. Riddick coaxed her until she straddled his lap as easily as she was able considering the armrests. Riddick's mercury spheres captured her own gaze as he let his hands rest on her hips. The look in his eyes was intense and Lexi felt the weight of it settling on her like a thick blanket. There was no way she could describe what she saw within his molten pools. "I've got a confession to make." Riddick stated huskily, his hands slowly ascending her body. Riddick could feel his heart hammering in his chest as if he'd just run several miles at full speed. His palms actually felt sweaty and his mouth had gone dry as his throat constricted. _Hell, I'm fucking nervous! _Riddick thought as he steadied himself; if he was going to do this he was going to do it right. Above him, Lexi licked her lips, waiting breathlessly for whatever Riddick had to say. She didn't have to wait long. With his hands on her shoulders, Riddick slowly let the words tumble from his mouth. "I….I love you, Lexi." The three words Riddick had swore he'd never use had just fallen from his lips and he felt a sudden wave of relief wash over him. He felt liberated at his confession and a sudden sense of closure. It had felt right and Riddick realized he'd probably be saying those words a lot more. Lexi suddenly broke out in a heart stopping grin, her eyes glittering in the low light of the bridge. "I love you, too, Richard B. Riddick!" She whispered before leaning forward and giving Riddick the most impassioned kiss either of them had ever experienced. It took him a moment to realize she had used his full name, something Lexi had never done before. It sounded good when she said it, less of a curse than Riddick considered it. Lexi broke off the kiss, nuzzling herself into his neck. Riddick held her tightly, idly stroking her back. "You know…." Riddick said quietly. "I liked how you said my name. I'd like to be known as Richard again….but only by you." Lexi lifted her head from his chest, gazing into his stunning eyes. She was amazed by the rare offer and felt oddly privileged. "Okay. Richard it is." She gently kissed his cheek and laid herself against his chest again.

They slowly drifted, nearing the proximity of the single, lonely moon of Meneas Prime. The ruddy, sad looking rock was set in a perfect dance around the planet joined only by a space station that seemed nearly half the size of the moon around which it orbited. Riddick dozed with Lexi in his arms, their course locked into the planet just ahead. A blaring alarm sounded, startling both of them awake. Lexi nearly tumbled from Riddick's lap at the sudden sound. "What is that?" Lexi asked as she clamored from her comfortable seat and made a dash for the co-pilot's seat. Riddick's eyes flitted over the controls before cursing loud enough to make Lexi jump a little. "Fucking shit! Son-of-a-bitch!" Riddick snarled loudly as he flipped a series of switches and grasped the steering mechanism and jerked it madly. "What is it? What's wrong?" Lexi asked worriedly as she hastily applied the restraint harness to prevent herself from flying from the seat should Riddick have to make a sudden change in direction. Riddick released the steering mechanism with an angry growl, pounding his fist into the armrest of his seat. "That God damn space station has locked onto us and is pulling us in." Riddick grumbled with a sudden look of rage and defeat. "And that's a bad thing?" Lexi inquired. Sighing, Riddick stated flatly: "I consider everything to be a bad thing." All the pair could do was sit back and await whatever fate was in store for them.

Dousing all but the backup power on the ship, Riddick hastily formulated a plan. There was a possibility that they were in no real danger but Riddick had learned from experience that it was rarely the case. It was better to be safe than sorry. A deep, gravelly voice sounded over the intercom unit. "Unidentified craft, state your names and purpose here." The voice boomed between the crackling hiss as interference seeped into their frequency. Riddick glanced at Lexi, trying desperately to formulate some sort of answer that would be acceptable. "Shit, I don't even have a name for this bucket of bolts." Riddick grumbled, hastily searching his mind for suitable aliases for the both of them as well as a convincing lie denoting why they had drifted into this particular portion of space. Beside him, Lexi seemed thoughtful, her harried mind working furiously. A light bulb should have flickered above her head as inspiration awoke in her head as if from a sound slumber. Cautiously she reached forward, whispering to Riddick softly although there was no way for the other man to hear what they said. "This is the button for the com unit, right?" Riddick's eyes narrowed at her, wondering just what in the Universe Lexi was going to do. "Yeah, why?" The gravelly voice broke over the frequency again, seeming far more annoyed this time. "Unidentified craft, state your crew and purpose…NOW!" Lexi smiled broadly at Riddick, alarming him a little. _Oh, Gods, what is she thinking now?! _He mused, noting the flash of cleverness in her eyes. "Do you trust me, Richard?" Lexi asked pointedly. Riddick sighed but smiled all the same. "Yes, with my life." He stated with conviction. Lexi offered him a wink as she depressed the button that would open the channel to the space station. "This is Captain Alexandra Gordon of the merchant vessel Shadowsbane. We've drifted off course and are running low on fuel. There's been some internal damage as well." Lexi flashed a glance at Riddick who only stared aghast at her boldness. For a few breathless moments there was nothing from the space station. Finally, the gravelly voice spoke again. "We're bringing you in. Prepare to be boarded."

He felt the vessel lurch as an arm extended from the station and attached itself to the airlock door of their ship. Unfastening his harness, Riddick crouched on the ground, drawing his blade and preparing for whatever would come through the door. Lexi mirrored his actions, although she, herself, had no weapon. Riddick had begun training her with blades but had neglected to provide her with her own personal weapon. Truthfully, he wanted to avoid the possibility of her killing someone, frightened of what it might do to her psyche. Taking another life was not something to take lightly. "Whatever happens, stay behind me. Do everything I tell you to, okay." Riddick stated as calmly as he could despite the fact that the beast was welling up inside of him and itching for a fight. Slowly he reached out his hand to cup Lexi's cheek as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." He kissed her quickly, breaking off just as he heard the airlock door slide open.

Three armed men entered the vessel, large guns in their hands. _Mercs! Fuck me! _Riddick thought to himself as he carefully positioned his body in front of Lexi in a protective manner. _Guess they didn't believe us. _Riddick mused dejectedly although he had thought Lexi's lie rather convincing. More than likely they'd made a cursory scan of the ship unless they'd double checked the records and realized the ship had no registered name nor a listed captain. A short, dark haired man was the foremost of the three, followed by a slightly taller and younger looking blonde man as well as a short, fat dark skinned gentleman. The darkness of the ship gave Riddick the distinct advantage as the three mercs waited a moment for their eyes to adjust. "I know he's gotta be in here somewhere. Riddick can't just evaporate into thin air." The dark haired man stated as he moved a little further into the ship. _They know it's me! They must have followed me somewhere if they know this is my ship. _Riddick smirked slightly, although the odds seemed to weigh against him. _Welcome to my territory guys. You won't be leaving it alive. _Riddick crept forward, silent as the darkness that enveloped him. Waiting in the shadows, Riddick watched as the dark haired man slowly turned his back, giving the Furyan the chance he was waiting for. Springing out of the darkness, Riddick wrapped his arm around the man's neck and dragged him backward as he buried his blade deep into his back. He dropped the body to the floor, where his blood instantly began to pool around him. If he wasn't dead yet, he would be in only moments. Riddick dashed toward the railing that overlooked the deck below and leapt over with all of the speed and agility of a cat. Landing on his feet, Riddick could only hope they had not seen Lexi and would be dumb enough to give chase.

Mercs are nothing if not predictable, as well as stupid. The two remaining men made a play for the circular steps, charging down them like a herd of elephants. Riddick had already disappeared into the shadows, ready to engage in a little game of cat and mouse. Or in this case, mice. He listened intently as the mercs wandered slowly through the darkened corridor, searching for their quarry. From his vantage point Riddick watched the men pass, reaching out as the second most body strode passed the bathroom and pulling the unlucky man inside. Riddick kicked the door closed, locking it instantly and drew his blade across his victim's throat. The merc made a dull gurgling sound as his life blood flowed freely from the wound that stretched nearly the entire circumference of his neck. Riddick ducked quickly into the shower stall, furthest away from the door as the third merc opened fire on the lock. A few of the projectiles breached the heavy door, ricocheting off of the walls in the bathroom. A deafening silence followed, as Riddick crouched in his hiding place and waited for the merc to enter.

Lexi silently descended the circular steps, keeping on the balls of her feet and muffling her steps as much as she was able. Although the ship was utterly dark, she could easily make her way through the corridor without fear of tripping. Her memory would serve her well. The flash of the mercs gun had given away his position and Lexi allowed herself to smirk knowing she had the upper hand…at least she hoped. Lexi ducked into the galley, keeping to the shadows as she crept up on her unsuspecting victim. The man grunted and reached for the damaged handle of the bathroom, intent on collecting the bounty that sat heavily on Riddick's head. Only inches behind the man, Lexi whispered: "Hey, Fuckhead!" Just as she landed a firm kick to the back of his knee. The man howled in pain as he fell to the ground, his knee badly dislocated from the blow. Daringly, Lexi made a play for the man's weapon, struggling for a few tense moments before elbowing him in the face allowing her to wrest it from his grip. She trained the weapon on him, aiming it directly at his face. "Richard." Lexi stated calmly although her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. Riddick crept from his hiding spot, stepping carefully over the body of his latest victim and pulling the damaged door open. The sight that met him brought a wide grin to his face. "Got one." Lexi chimed up making Riddick chuckle. _Brave girl. I think she's gonna be alright. _Riddick mused to himself as he maintained his position in the doorway. Lexi kept her eyes trained on the merc before her, his wide eyes full of fear and rage. In the darkness, Lexi could just make out the glimmer of blood on his temple. "Fuck it." Lexi muttered as she flipped the large weapon around and smashed the butt of it into his face. The merc collapsed to the ground, rendered unconscious from the blow.

Holding out the weapon, Lexi relinquished it to Riddick. If she'd held onto it any longer she might have blown the merc's balls right off. Riddick's eyes were trained on her, amazed by the ruthless way she'd dealt with her captive. "What? He deserved it. No one tries to shoot the man I love and gets away with it." Lexi folded her arms across her chest looking incredibly pleased with herself. Riddick broke out into a bout of booming laughter that vibrated through the darkened ship. "I think I've rubbed off on you. Cursing and beating the shit outta mercs. A woman after my own heart." Riddick stated as he gently kissed her cheek and moved passed her to deal with the man at his feet. Lexi moved back toward the galley stating calmly: "When you're done killing him, clean up the mess." She was fully aware that Riddick did not intend for this man to live and, frankly, she didn't care. Riddick took only seconds to dispatch the merc in the same manner as his companion in the bathroom. He rushed passed the galley, grasping Lexi's hand and heading for the steps that led to the bridge. He had to figure out how to dislodge himself from the station and get away as quickly as possible. Then he would dispose of the bodies and escape the star system before more trouble came their way. Unfortunately, his plan backfired before it began as he came face to face with at least a dozen armed men who crowded the airlock door. Riddick's hand tensed around his blade but he knew there was no chance of fighting his way out of this situation. He was grabbed and disarmed quickly by the two men who lunged at him as Lexi screamed his name. The mercs didn't seem to consider Lexi much of a threat until she attempted to unleash her fury on one of them and was violently subdued. Held fast to the hard floor of the ship, a merc's hand around her throat cutting off her airway. Lexi struggled valiantly but two more men descended on her. "Let her fucking go!" Riddick roared as he was shackled tightly, struggling against the men that held him. Lexi was wrenched from the floor, firmly grasped by two large men on either side of her. "That one goes to lockup, this one I'll take to the boss. We'll see what's to be done with her." One of the mercs stated in a voice that sounded gravelly and broken. One might have sworn he had throat cancer from the way he spoke. Perhaps he'd been the man on the intercom.

Riddick struggled uselessly, raging against the men that held him captive as Lexi was dragged in a separate direction from the one they were taking him in. His deepest, darkest fears were about to come true. Riddick wondered fearfully if Lexi would be thrown in a slam too. She was in the company of a known criminal and escaped convict, had assaulted a merc (not that there was any way they would learn that little tidbit), and had no identification of any kind. Just the fact that she knew him and would no doubt defend him, Riddick was certain her fate was sealed. Riddick was tossed into a heavily barred cell, his shackles pulled uncomfortably behind him and chained to the wall. Forced to kneel, Riddick could only scream out his anger at the mercs as they laughed and locked the cell. Riddick had never felt so utterly defeated and alone in his entire life, save for the deaths of Kyra, Imam and Carolyn. Now another person he cared about, the first person he'd ever loved, was being torn from him to most likely face the same fate he was. Riddick knew he could probably escape another slam but they would most likely send Lexi to a separate location making it nearly impossible to find her or free her. Riddick knew the slam would destroy her.

The merc's hand gripped Lexi's arm painfully. He dragged her down a series of corridors before bursting through a door and tossing her to the ground with a loud thud. Lexi's knees ached from the impact and her wrists had been jarred when she braced her fall. "This one's all yours, Boss Man. She was with Riddick, probably a criminal just like him." The merc turned abruptly and walked through the door, slamming it closed behind him. Lexi stood slowly, nursing her wrists in turn as she raised her eyes to the man who sat behind a cold looking metal desk. The face she saw was instantly recognizable and brought her rage to a boiling point. "Boss Johns." She breathed, a look of utter disdain on her face. The man narrowed his sad looking blue eyes at her, curious how she knew his name. "And who might you be?" He asked, avoiding the question foremost on his mind. "Lexi Gordon." She sneered, fighting the urge to spit in the man's face. He'd promised that Riddick wouldn't be hunted. He owed Riddick his life. Now he showed just how much like his son he really was. "And how do you know Riddick?" His voice was cold sounding, nearly devoid of any emotion. "We're traveling together." Lexi stated, not wanting to get into the details of their actual relationship for fear that the man may use it against them. Johns sat back in his chair, a creaking groan filling the air. He regarded the young woman for a moment, not missing the seething anger she directed toward him. _Traveling companion my ass! _Johns considered realizing that the young woman was a little too concerned about Riddick's well being to only be a shipmate. Besides, Riddick wasn't known for being the social type.

Lexi flexed her fists at her side, forcing back the stream of colorful language and choice names that she desired to spill out at the piece of scum merc before her. Slowly, she calmed herself, deciding perhaps brains might work better than brawn. She hoped Johns was a reasonable as he seemed. "You promised him." Lexi stated quietly, keeping her eyes on his. Johns cocked his head, questions roaring through his mind. "How do you know who I am and anything that occurred between me and Riddick?" Johns asked, leaning forward in his chair and resting his arms on the desk. Lexi suddenly scrambled for an answer, realizing that the truth would make her look like she belonged in a padded cell. "Riddick told me about you. Told me you promised not to hunt him anymore. He said you had a strong spine." Lexi stated coolly before adding: "I guess he was wrong." Now it was Johns' turn to fight his own rage. Who was this girl to tell him he was wrong for capturing the most wanted criminal in the universe? Who was she to Riddick, really? And what the hell was he going to do with her? Johns stared her down, trying to see if her resolve would falter. When it didn't his anger only grew. "I'm just doin' my job. A man like Riddick shouldn't be out in society. He's a convict and a murderer, the most dangerous man I've ever met. I've seen, first hand, what he's capable of. He's an animal in human skin who should be locked up, or better yet, ghosted." Lexi steeled herself against his words, trying not to scream and rage at him. "You don't know the first thing about him! He only kills in self defense, he has a code of honor that I'm certain outshines yours and he wouldn't even be the monster you claim he is if it wasn't for the fact that this whole screwed up universe and the society that lives in it made him that way!" Lexi screamed the final words at Johns who stood up hastily, pounding his fists on his desk. "How dare you compare me to him! You're lucky I don't chain you up in the cell with him!" Johns roared at her, the veins in his neck popping out under the strain. Lexi should have been frightened of this man who towered over her, bellowing at her from across his desk. Instead, she saw red as all rational thought fled her mind in a moment of intense rage. She drew back her fist with impossible speed before sending it smashing into Johns' right eye. Johns fell back into his chair, stunned by the blow and holding his hand over the wounded socket. Absently he wondered if she had broken any bones. "Siddown!" Lexi growled as she returned her aching fist to her side. _God he's got a hard face! _Lexi flexed her knuckles trying to relieve the soreness from the blow. "You and me are gonna have a little chat." Lexi stated coolly as she leaned over his desk staring daggers into him.

Riddick's head hung as he wondered what horrors Lexi was undergoing at that moment. He desperately tried to find a way to free himself, but the awkward position he had been chained in limited his escape possibilities. Heavy footsteps drew his attention and Riddick slowly lifted his head. A rumbling chuckle emanated from Riddick as he observed the man before him. "Big Daddy Johns. I shoulda known. Thought I could trust you, guess I thought wrong. Spine wasn't as strong as I thought." Riddick stated with acid creeping into his deep voice. Johns smirked, enjoying the sight of Riddick in chains. "Riddick…." He drawled slowly, only enraging the convict further. "Shouldn't have come to my little corner of the universe. Thought you'd have been more careful." Johns taunted, watching as Riddick struggled against his restraints. Silver eyes burned with fury as they burrowed into the merc before him. If Riddick could have shot lasers from them, Johns would have been incinerated on the spot. "Where the fuck is Lexi! If anything happens to her when I get outta these chains I'm gonna tear every living thing on this station apart!" Riddick's booming voice sounded like thunder as it vibrated off of the walls of his cell. Movement caught his attention suddenly as Lexi came into view, smiling broadly and offering a small wave. A surge of relief fell over Riddick as the woman he loved stood before him apparently unharmed and looking rather proud of herself. _Clever girl, Lexi. _Riddick mused as Johns keyed open the lock on the cell door. He approached Riddick with a bit of caution, wondering if the convict was still crazed with anger. Silently, he removed the chain that tethered him to the wall but left the shackles in place. "I gotta keep these shackles on you for the time being, make it look good. They think I'm transferring you to slam myself, personal grudge and all that." Johns whispered as he led Riddick through the cell door. Riddick wished his hands were free so he could pull Lexi toward him and hold her like he was dying to do. Her proud smile remained on her face as she reached up on tip toes and kissed him gently on the mouth. "What'd you do, hypnotize him or something?" Riddick wondered about the sudden change in events. Lexi shrugged. "I used my words Richard. Sometimes those work just as well as blades. That and I punched the shit outta him." Riddick laughed heartily, unable to contain himself. He hadn't missed the shiner Johns sported around his right eye. "Gods, I love you." Riddick whispered letting Lexi steal another kiss.

Johns waited impatiently as the pair were reunited. Watching the affectionate banter made him roll his eyes. "Okay, lovey dovey and so on. Let's go." Johns grumbled as he took hold of Riddick's shackles. They approached the waiting ship and Johns roughly shoved Riddick through the door, making the convict strike his shoulder on the doorway. He turned a baleful look toward the merc who only shrugged and said: "Gotta make it look real." Lexi pushed passed Johns and stood beside Riddick, rubbing the affected shoulder gently. "Want me to punch him again?" She whispered garnering a smirk from Riddick, he was really starting to like this new attitude. Lexi was learning to be powerful and finding the strength he always knew was buried beneath her timid exterior. Johns quietly unlocked Riddick's shackles, giving his aching shoulders some much needed relief as well as the ability to pull Lexi in for a tight embrace. Johns strode passed them, heading toward the bridge before he had to witness another nauseating display of affection. He'd always seen Riddick as a heartless criminal and now that he's seen a completely different side of him he wasn't sure he didn't like the other Riddick better. "Dahl!" Johns shouted loudly. "Punch this bitch and get it moving!" His voice drifted off as he moved further into the bridge. Lexi turned to Riddick, excitement sparkling in her eyes. "Dahl?!" She stated trying to keep her voice down. Riddick smirked as he led her to the front of the ship.

**Chapter Nine: Tiny Galaxy**

The vessel they had boarded was enormous and clearly meant for more than a crew of three. Lexi had been giddy with excitement as she met Dahl and Luna whom she remembered from the latest Riddick film she'd seen. Lexi never said anything, pretending she had no prior knowledge of the pair and acting as if they were complete strangers. She liked Dahl, despite the fact that it nagged her as to whether or not Riddick had an intimate encounter with her. Lexi decided that she would ask that later. Luna was pleasant enough, at least until he opened his mouth. As an Agnostic, Lexi rolled her eyes continually at Luna's constant preaching and bible thumping. She hated religious zealots almost as much as Riddick did. Johns had never mentioned where he was taking them nor how long they'd be on his ship. Lexi only hoped he wasn't tricking them in some way and that she had managed to get through to him with reason. Dahl took Lexi to one of the bunk rooms to get some much needed rest. The fight with the mercs and escape from the space station had taken more of a toll on her than she thought, plus she felt anther migraine creeping up on her. Dahl, so far, had been kind to Lexi forming some sort of female bond with her. It was nice, Lexi reflected, as she'd never really had a female friend before.

Riddick sat beside Johns, who piloted the vessel himself once they were well away from the station. They had sat in silence for the most part, not really feeling any need for small talk. Neither party wanted to extend the hand of friendship despite the fact that Johns was putting his career on the line by helping Riddick escape to freedom. Johns finally felt curiosity get the better of him, eager to know more about the feisty girl who'd nearly knocked his lights out. "So, where'd you pick up the little firecracker?" Johns inquired, ending the companionable silence. Riddick smiled fondly as he recalled the events that had brought Lexi into his life; he'd cursed his ill luck at first but now thanked his lucky stars. "I wouldn't say I picked her up. She just kinda fell into my life." Riddick answered as best he could. He didn't feel the need to get into great detail figuring if he tried to tell Johns the truth the merc would drop him off at an insane asylum. Johns decided he had to be satisfied with the answer, knowing Riddick wasn't much of a talker unless he was trying to mind fuck someone. "So….you two are…" Johns trailed off, letting Riddick fill in the blanks. Riddick turned his gaze toward the merc who gave him a sidelong glance. "Yeah." Riddick grumbled. "Thought that was pretty obvious." Johns could sense the slight agitation in Riddick's voice, the comment sounding utterly sarcastic. "Sorry. Just never took you for the relationship type; I mean, above and beyond the kind that last for about an hour and cost you a few credits." Johns stated, unsure if he was trying to rile up the convict or not. Riddick snorted; unfortunately that had been true until a few months ago. "I wasn't, til I met her." Riddick began, hoping to put the merc in his place. "Lexi's beautiful, self sacrificing to a fault, a certified genius and probably the best thing that's ever happened to me." The silence from the chair next to him, let Riddick know his plan had worked.

Johns couldn't really believe the words that had come out of Riddick's mouth. Could this be the same man who blatantly and explicitly hit on Dahl two years ago? He looked the same, but there was a certain softness about him now especially when he looked as his fiery companion. Whatever this girl did to Riddick it seemed to be for the better. Johns hated to admit it but the one and only Richard B. Riddick, known among his convict peers and mercs alike as Big Evil, had finally been tamed….by a woman of all things. _I guess love does conquer all. _Johns mused as he shook his head. "Didn't mean any offense, Riddick." Johns stated quietly. "And I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual. If you coulda seen the way that girl defended you. Never heard so much conviction before." The merc suddenly had Riddick's full attention. Especially sensing the great deal of respect Lexi had garnered from Big Daddy Johns. "What'd she say?" Riddick said, turning his seat slightly to better face the man at the helm of the ship. Johns maintained his position, only glancing sideways at Riddick. "She just reminded me of a few things I guess I'd forgotten. That, and she told me a little of what she'd been through in her life and how you were the person responsible for giving her confidence and, as she put it, saving her from her demons." Johns was acutely aware of the thoughtful look on Riddick's face and the slight smile that the words Lexi had spoke brought to him. "Yeah. She's kinda had a shit life." Riddick mentioned, trying to avoid actually thinking about what Lexi had been through. "She was shy as hell and skittish when I first met her. Now she's a regular badass and I'm actually proud I had a hand in that. Most of it was all her, though, she just had to realize the strength I saw in her." Riddick's words as he spoke of the young woman who'd wormed her way into his heart actually brought a smile to Johns' lips. Perhaps these two were good for each other. "Ya know what really got to me?" Johns began, finally turning his seat to face Riddick. "The absolute and undeniable belief she has in you. Somethin' like that you don't find everyday. Not to mention the fact that she clearly loves you." Riddick looked Johns dead in the eye and saw nothing but brutal truth; complete honesty from a merc, that's somethin' new. It was hard for Riddick to believe that this was the man who'd fathered someone who wanted him to kill a child to save his own miserable ass. _Shoulda fed him to the beasts sooner. _Riddick thought as the face of the blonde haired merc danced through his head. "I know.' Riddick said. "She's told me once or twice."

Seeking out the woman whom he had spent so much time talking with Johns about, Riddick found his way toward the bunk in which she slept. It wasn't hard, Riddick only had to follow her scent and he had the distinct impression that he simply knew exactly where she was. Riddick couldn't explain it and wouldn't have bothered even trying; he'd seen enough strange things in his lifetime that very little actually astonished him any more. There was simply a pull that always seemed to draw him to her, an invisible thread that connected them. He opened the door slowly, letting a sliver of light fill the darkened room. Lexi shifted beneath the sheets, still seemingly asleep, bringing a fond smile to Riddick's face. He closed the door quietly and made his way through the darkness that was illuminated only in his eyes. Laying beside her, Riddick let his hand roam over Lexi's back gently, hearing a slightly disgruntled groan as she rolled over opening her eyes to utter darkness. The sight of Riddick's glowing eyes would have terrified most people, but Lexi smiled broadly knowing just who they belonged to.

Riddick illuminated the room gently for Lexi's benefit, allowing her a moment to let her eyes adjust to the sudden flood of dim light. "So, how you doin' Baby? Makin' friends with the natives." Riddick stated, his hands still finding their own pleasure as they coasted over Lexi's soft skin. Slowly Lexi allowed herself to sit up, stretching her stiff muscles and not missing the way Riddick's eyes traveled to her breasts as they shifted with her movement. "Yeah. You and Johns try to kill each other yet?" Lexi retorted with a small smile. Riddick returned the gesture, pulling her forward for a soft kiss. He didn't miss the small sound Lexi made as his hand made contact with her head. Riddick's brow furrowed and his face bore a look of disapproval. "Another headache?" Riddick inquired, gently rubbing the back of her neck that always seemed to lessen the pain a little. Lexi nodded, enjoying his touch not only for it's pain relieving abilities. "It's goin' away though. Dahl gave me something for pain." Riddick placed a kiss on her forehead, careful not to apply to much pressure with his hand. "We gotta get that taken care of." Riddick said flatly and Lexi nodded her agreement. Desperate to change the subject, Riddick stated: "So, you like her, huh?" He bore a knowing smile that betrayed the fact that he already seemed to know the answer. "Who? Dahl?" Lexi began. "Yeah, guess you could say I do. I've always admired tough women." Riddick slowly reclined on the pillow, his head propped up on one elbow. "Now you're a tough woman." He stated with a wicked grin. Lexi blushed at the comment, she'd never thought of herself in that manner even after all of Riddick's training. "I wouldn't say that." She said shyly. Riddick chuckled as he considered just how wrong she really was. "Might wanna check with Johns on that one." Lexi only rolled her eyes although she secretly felt pride well up inside her as she remembered how the merc had fallen back into his chair clutching his damaged eye.

Laying down beside him, Lexi mimicked Riddick's pose, propping her own head up on her elbow. Slowly she traced her finger along his muscled chest, her touch bringing sparks to his flesh even through the fabric of his shirt. Riddick purred softly, as he relished in her touch. "Keep that up and I won't be held accountable for my actions." He said in a husky voice that Lexi interpreted instantly. Lexi chewed her bottom lip, a decidedly nervous action as her eyes remained fixated on his chest. "Actually, there's something I wanna ask you. I won't get upset or anything, I just want the truth." Lexi slowly raised her gaze toward his as she spoke, her hand never leaving Riddick's body. "I've always wondered, did anything happen between you and Dahl?" She spat out the words before completely loosing her nerve. Riddick's face remained blank, his mouth drawn into a thin line. Lexi waited nervously for his answer; she wouldn't be mad, she'd decided but felt things would be uncomfortable until they parted company from their new friends. With his face unchanged Riddick gave his answer. "No. I said those things to her to get her riled up, get under her skin. I'm not sayin' if things hadn't have been different I wouldn't have at least tried. She's fuckable enough, I suppose, but really doesn't do that much for me. At the time I hadn't been laid in a while so I wasn't thinkin' with the right head. Anyway, she really doesn't like men….if you know what I mean. She just teased me a bit to get back at me." Riddick's eyes never left Lexi's and he could tell by the look on her face she was satisfied with his answer. "Besides, why would I want her when I got your sexy ass right here in this bed with me?" Lexi caught a familiar look in Riddick's eyes moments before he rolled her over and let his lips cover hers in a searing kiss.

Pulling away from her, Riddick decided he'd indulge his own curiosity for a bit. A smile tugged at his lips briefly. "Just wonderin'….how'd you come up with a name like Shadowsbane anyway?" Lexi smiled casually, distinctly proud of the fearless way she'd taken charge while the gravelly man was seeking information about them and their ship. "One of the books I wrote." Lexi began. "Shadowsbane was the name of a sword. Cursed, of course 'cuz those are the best kind of swords there are." Lexi giggled and looked a little sheepish at her admission. Riddick let his fingers trace along the soft flesh of her cheek. "Well, I'll have to remember that one. It's a good name. Maybe when we get a new ship I'll name it officially." Lexi beamed, her face reddening a little beneath Riddick's approving gaze. The idea that he would name a ship after something she'd created made her feel strangely superior. Riddick chuckled at her suddenly renewed shyness. He decided to make her blush a little deeper. "Of course, Lexi's Fist also has a nice ring to it." Lexi hadn't missed the meaning behind Riddick's comment as she playfully struck one of his muscular arms with the very fist he'd just been joking about. Riddick feigned a worse injury than the love tap he'd received, mockingly moaning in false pain before he pressed Lexi into the mattress, covering her with his muscular bulk.

The ship coasted lazily toward the small planet ahead that was still several hours away. Johns had chosen it's out of the way location to refuel and gather any extra supplies they might need. Their impromptu exodus from the space station had left little time to check the fuel cells or ensure that the ship was well stocked enough for what was looking to be a long journey. Johns and Riddick had both decided that they needed to find a star system that mercs weren't likely to visit. Luna and Lexi had been arguing for what seemed like hours, the sounds of their shouting match could be heard in the bridge from the other side of the ship. "Gods! She really is a screamer." Dahl commented, shifting her gaze to Riddick who lounged comfortably in the co-pilot's chair. "I could hear you two clear up here from the bunk room." Dahl stated as Riddick gave her a wicked grin. "You jealous?" Riddick asked, keeping his eyes on the blonde merc as she made adjustments to her weapon. Dahl only sneered at him as she returned to her task. "I think we all heard 'em." Johns chimed up from the pilot's chair. The shit eating grin remained on Riddick's face as he turned his gaze toward Johns. "Should I separate those two?" Dahl asked as the argument seemed to heat up even more. Riddick chuckled, drawing her attention. "Nope. Lexi's bein' Brainy Smurf again. She'll give him some long winded explanation using one hundred credit words which will probably shut him up instantly. Lexi's got more I.Q. points than all of us put together." Dahl stared incredulously at Riddick wondering if he was inflating the facts because of his affection for the girl. "She can't be that smart." Dahl muttered although the comment didn't escape Riddick's superhuman ears. Riddick smirked at another chance to shock the living daylights out of Dahl. "Her I.Q. is 208. I tricked her into playing chess against the computer and she nearly fried the damn thing. Beat it in six moves." Dahl and Johns both turned to him instantly and Riddick could've sworn their jaws had both dropped. "Guess I stand corrected." Dahl stated before returning to her task. _Yep. That shut her up. _Riddick though proudly to himself.

The vessel grew oddly silent as the argument between Luna and Lexi had drawn to a sudden conclusion. There was very little anyone could do to miss the fiery rage that spun off of the young woman as she stormed toward the bridge. Lexi seated herself on the bench behind the co-pilot's seat, across from Dahl, with a huff. "Five hundred years and people are still just as obtuse as they've always been! Doesn't scientific fact mean anything to anyone?! DaVinci, Galileo, and Darwin are all rolling in their graves right now due to the complete idiocy of the hominid species and the ignorance of religious zealots! Stercus Caput!" Lexi fumed, much to the great amusement of Riddick who'd always enjoyed her little rants; as long as they weren't directed at him. "Use your words, honey." Riddick taunted softly. Lexi glared at him, unappreciative of the way he seemed to be making light of her frustration. "Fuck. Is that better?" She stated firmly, her arms folded across her chest. "Is that an invite?' Riddick stated as he gave her a saucy wink and watched as her face heated up, flaring red with indignation as well as embarrassment. Chuckling, Riddick coaxed her to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "I don't think you should talk to him anymore. Might make your brain explode." He stated as he leaned his head against Lexi's despite her continued pouting. Honestly, Riddick had never seen a more adorable sight. "Yeah, probably a good idea. Now I know how he got his name. Luna, from Latin, meaning moon. Also the root word for Lunatic cuz he's friggin' crazy." Riddick pressed his lips to Lexi's temple, feeling her body relax as she calmed from her aggravated state. "Feel better now?" Riddick rumbled. Lexi's only answer was a sigh as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

The stop on the planet's surface was expected to be brief. Everyone seemed intent on going their separate ways. Riddick claimed he had something to do and requested that Lexi remain with Johns as Dahl and Luna had already disappeared. Lexi glowered at Riddick, not enjoying the idea of having to spend any alone time with Johns. "I'll be quick." Riddick assured her. "Just behave yourself and try not to give him another black eye." Kissing her forehead, Riddick disappeared into the thick crowd. Lexi eyed Johns specutively, her distrust of him evident even if he'd been blind. The pair stood face to face like two forces of nature that swirled about one another intent on the other's destruction. Sighing with frustration, Johns turned away from her to avoid her acidic gaze. "Come on. I gotta see a guy about some papers. And stick close, this ain't exactly a safe place." Johns walked away with long, quick strides as Lexi tried her best to keep up. _Yeah, like he's actually concerned for my well being. Probably just scared Riddick'll kill him if anything happens to me. _Lexi thought to herself as she hurriedly rushed behind him.

The bar Johns had entered was smoky and dim, smelling of booze, body odor and cigarettes. It was loud and crowded and Lexi nearly lost Johns within the sea of bodies. Johns paused suddenly, nearly causing Lexi to crash into his back. "Stay right here. I'll be five minutes. Don't move from this spot." Johns ordered her as he walked through a dilapidated wooden door and vanished from her view. _Who does he think he is, ordering me around!? Mercs must not learn proper etiquette in asshole school! _Lexi contemplated as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the pole behind her. She tapped her foot impatiently, glancing around the crowded bar to spot any trouble before it happened her way. Just as Riddick had taught her, always be aware of your surroundings. She noted the position of every table, chair and barstool as well as the location of both the front door and the back exit. Committing them to memory, Lexi continued to keep her eyes and ears open for potential danger. The supposed five minutes Johns claimed he would be seemed to take forever. Behind her the bartender asked if she'd like to order anything and she politely refused. The chubby, bearded man with a towel slung over his shoulder only shrugged and returned to attending the paying patrons at the bar.

Lexi could smell the man and hear the sad groan of the stool as he sat down beside her. "You're a pretty thing. Buy you a drink?" He slurred, clearly more than a little drunk. Lexi wrinkled her nose at the foul stench emanating from not only his mouth but his entire body. "No, thanks." She said quietly, trying to move away from him without actually looking like she was. The drunkard's large paw suddenly clamped down on her arm, squeezing painfully on her flesh. "That's not very nice, little lady!" The man's foul breath wafted over her as he pulled her closer to him, placing his opposite hand on her waist. Lexi pulled away from him, trying desperately to wrest her arm from his strong grip. "Let go of me you foul smelling miscreant!" Lexi bellowed as the man squeezed harder onto her arm. For a drunk he was awfully strong. "Best to let the lady go, asshole." A deep voice that wasn't Riddick's stated from behind her. The man's grip only seemed to get stronger as he defied the tall, blue eyed man who had come to her rescue. "Unless she belongs to you, she's fair game." The drunk man growled, apparently emboldened by liquid courage. Johns stepped closer to the man, leaning down to whisper in his ear. The only people who would be able to hear his words were himself, the drunk and Lexi. "As a matter of fact, she doesn't; but I'll let you in on little secret. She does belong to Richard Riddick and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to come claim her from you." Johns could barely hide the smirk on his face as the drunk's eyes widened with terror and he instantly released Lexi's arm. "R..R..Riddick!" The man stammered as terror descended on him like a frigid blanket of snow. "Shall I go get him?" Johns asked in a hushed tone, enjoying the effect he was having on the disgusting lush. The man vehemently shook his head, the terror never leaving his eyes. Johns' smile broadened as he stood at full height, towering over the man even though he sat on a tall stool. "Lexi." Johns glanced at the girl, noting the fury still lingering in her eyes. Not wanting to be bested by Johns or let the drunk think he'd had the upper hand, Lexi reached back and landed a punch into his face that sent the man sprawling onto the ground. The patrons around them paused only momentarily before returning to their drinks and conversation. The drunk lay on the ground, moaning in agony and nursing a profusely bleeding nose. Johns leaned over him, whispering. "I forgot to tell you, she's got one hell of a right hook." Standing up, Johns nodded to the door and Lexi followed him out.

Johns walked more slowly this time, allowing Lexi to keep pace with him more easily. "Thanks. For what you did back there." Lexi stated quietly, surprised she felt so grateful toward the man she still didn't trust completely. "Well, couldn't have some drunk feelin' you up in a bar. Riddick would tear my lungs outta my chest if anything happened to you." Lexi paused in mid stride at his answer, her hands tensed at her side as she stood defiantly. "Is that all it is? You're afraid of Riddick?" She called out to Johns, who stopped and slowly turned toward her. He wasn't interested in getting into another argument in the middle of the street with her. "I'm not gonna argue with you. Let's just keep walking." Lexi placed her hands on her hips, insolently refusing to move another inch unless he answered her. Johns grumbled something under his breath and descended on her quickly. For the briefest moment, Lexi thought he might hit her or at least roughly grab her arm and pull her down the street. "No." Johns said flatly. "It's not cuz I'm afraid of Riddick. It wasn't like I was actually gonna stand by and let that guy do anything. I guess it's my moral code." That stung and Lexi felt distinctly deflated. She tried to maintain an air of hostility, despite the temperate tone of Johns' voice. Glancing up at him and locking her eyes onto his Lexi spoke. "Where, exactly, are you taking us? How do I know you won't betray him and turn him in for the price on his head?" Johns kept his gaze fixed on hers, his face devoid of emotion as usual. He'd hoped Lexi had put all this behind her but it was clear to him that she had a few trust issues. Considering what she'd told him about her uncle, he understood why. The difference was, Lexi wasn't concerned about what happened to her, only what happened to Riddick. "Gonna find a tiny little backwater planet to drop you guys on. Somewhere mercs don't go where the two of you can start a new life together. As long as he stays outta trouble he should be fine. As for the price on his head…don't worry about it. Might not be a problem much longer." Lexi pressed her lips together, drawing them into a line as she considered Johns' answer. She only hoped she could trust him, she had to. "Truce." Johns said suddenly as he held out a hand for her to shake. Lexi nodded and shook his hand briefly.

They had only spent a few hours on the planet and all were grateful to be back aboard the ship. The planet was filthy, overly crowded, and smelled something awful. Lexi felt as though she wanted to take four showers just to wash the stink off. Johns brushed passed her as she exited the bunk room having changed into another set of clothes Dahl had provided for her. She still needed a shower but at least she didn't smell quite as bad after abandoning her dirty clothes. "You're needed up front." Johns said as he pointed in the direction of the bridge. Lexi nodded and made her way toward the bridge wondering what she could possibly be needed for. She hoped she wasn't expected to take a turn flying the Space Titanic. The only person present on the bridge was Riddick, who had been silent and agitated since they left the planet's surface. Lexi was deeply concerned about his sudden change in demeanor and worried that something was terribly wrong. He couldn't want to leave her after all this time? Lexi cautiously seated herself in the unoccupied pilot's seat opposite Riddick who seemed to be barely able to look at her. "You're not gonna try to teach me to fly this thing, are you?" She stated absently, trying to make light of the situation in the vain hope of staving off bad news. "No." Riddick stated, his voice sounding more curt than usual. He kept his eyes averted from hers, strangely rubbing his leg in an incessant motion. Lexi ignored the odd act in favor of asking: "Did I do something wrong?" She was beginning to get very nervous. Riddick's only response was another curt: "No." Finally he raised his eyes to meet hers, something strange burning within them. Lexi slouched a little in her seat, a sense of defeat falling over her. Riddick straightened himself in the seat opposite her, sighing deeply before he spoke again. "Lexi, I'm not sure I have much of a future and I ain't a man who's too good with words. You popped into my ship, turned my life upside down, not to mention you drove me nuts with your damn selflessness." Riddick paused to gather his thoughts. This was going all wrong.

Riddick fumbled around in his pocket, looking as if he were still trying to think. _Fuck! None of this is right! _He considered to himself. Leaning forward, Riddick grasped Lexi's wrist, pulling her hand away from the knee on which it rested. Before she could react, something slightly cool touched her finger as Riddick pushed upward with two fingers. Lexi glanced down, spotting an unusual looking ring. It had a plain looking silver band and what appeared to be a very small crystal ball set within it. Riddick kept his hand on hers, pressing down on the crystal with his finger. Lexi could feel something on the underside of the setting nudge against the flesh of her digit just as a tiny light flickered within the crystal. There, swirling slowly within the crystal itself was a very tiny galaxy of stars. Lexi watched the image for a moment, amazed by such stunning detail in such a tiny thing. "It's amazing!" Lexi breathed at last, still mesmerized by the miniscule image. Riddick relaxed a little seeing the look of pure joy on Lexi's face. "It's a hologram ring. Just flex your fingers to turn it on and off. I figured since you liked the universe so much it was fitting…" Riddick trailed off for a moment as he squeezed Lexi's hand gently. "…cuz I'm gonna ask if you'll marry me." Lexi glance up at him, a mixture of shock and joy in her eyes. Her mouth moved as if she wanted to speak but any words just seemed to become trapped. What followed was perhaps the longest moment of silence Riddick had ever endured. Lexi stared aghast at him for several moments before the biggest smile he'd ever seen stretched across her face. "Of course I will, ya idiot!" Lexi launched herself out of the pilot's seat and into Riddick's arms. "I take it that's a yes?" Riddick inquired as he laid a palm against her cheek. "Yes." Lexi said in a whispered tone before kissing him firmly on the lips. They finally broke apart, breathing heavily as Riddick laid his forehead against hers. "Gotta admit, you had me worried for a second there." He told her making her giggle.

The two weren't aware of the audience that waited at the edge of the bridge. "About damn time." Johns voice suddenly announced. "I was about to ask her myself. You take too long, Riddick." Lexi blushed in the presence of their sudden gawkers who had apparently stood there the whole time Riddick was stammering his proposal. "Shut up, Johns. I never asked anyone to marry me before." Riddick rumbled unable to sound as angry as he wanted to. Lexi suddenly looked at Riddick. "Wait a minute! Did everyone know you were planning this?" Riddick looked a little sheepish, not much could get passed this girl. "I mighta told Johns who probably told Dahl who coulda told Luna." Lexi suddenly blushed from head to toe as she buried her face in Riddick's chest. "You're an ass." She mumbled against his flesh that vibrated as he laughed.

**Chapter Ten: Union**

Riddick's nervous energy was beginning to give Johns a headache. "Stop pacing, you're makin' me seasick." Johns chided the bald headed convict who looked as though he were about to get his wisdom teeth removed without Novocain. "You're not the one about to get married!" Riddick growled, unleashing his agitation at the tall, blue eyed merc. "Hey, you asked her." Johns stated nonchalantly as he leaned against the wall behind the pilot's chair. Riddick had asked for the ceremony to be performed on the bridge, in view of the stars that Lexi loved so much. It seemed even more fitting, Riddick had considered, that the bridge of his own ship was where the two had met. Riddick finally ceased his incessant movements as he measured the last words Johns had spoken. He smiled then, finally feeling a sense of calm. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Riddick thought back to the proposal he had bumbled through only a couple days ago and how he had briefly thought Lexi might say no. Was he ever glad she didn't?! He had told Johns about his idea to propose the day before they landed on the small planet and Johns had agreed to perform the ceremony if Riddick actually went through with it. As captain of the ship he was legally able to perform the ceremony.

Luna and Dahl emerged from the lower deck, both still dressed in mercenary attire. Dahl glanced at Riddick and let a smile play across her face. "You clean up well." she stated, a little amazed by the convict's sudden transformation. He had traded in his usual black tank for a black long sleeved shirt and his cargoes for a pair of slightly baggy pitch black jeans. He did, however, retain his boots. Riddick offered Dahl and wink and a grin, the last hurrah during his last moments as a single man. "Well, looks like it's Showtime." Johns stated as he moved to stand beside Riddick. The merc's words got his attention instantly and Riddick glanced over, his knees suddenly weak at the sight that met him. He hadn't been the only one to undergo a complete transformation. Lexi was clothed in a white lace dress that reached to just above her knees. The "u" shaped satin neckline dipped to just above the swell of her breasts giving enough room for the crystal pendant suspended on a satin ribbon. Her golden brown locks tumbled in soft curls passed her shoulders, the front pulled up in a few tiny braids that were held aloft by barrettes adorned with tiny white flowers. Lexi shyly approached Riddick, the look in her eyes saying that she appreciated his appearance as much as Riddick appreciated hers. Lexi glanced down, looking a little sheepish. "Uhhh…Dahl got the dress for me." She whispered, slightly uncomfortable by the way Riddick was looking at her at this moment. "She said she had to pretty me up." With his shined eyes glowing in the dim light of the bridge, only one word remained on Riddick's lips. "Beautiful." It was spoken just loud enough for Lexi to hear.

The ceremony was kept short and to the point, there was no need for flowery language or elaborate traditions. It was simply the act of two people who wanted to share their lives together and express their love for one another. "Do you, Richard B. Riddick, take Alexandra Renee Gordon to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, til death do you part?" Johns spoke, directing the words to Riddick who wore a grin beneath his shimmering eyes. "I do." He said with simple and whole hearted conviction. Johns turned to Lexi. "Do you, Alexandra Renee Gordon, take Richard B. Riddick to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, til death do you part?" Lexi's smile mirrored Riddick's as she gave her answer without hesitation. "I do." Johns nodded to Luna who suddenly looked like a deer in headlights. "Oh, crap!" He fished around in his pockets before finally producing two simple silver bands. "Got these for you guys." He whispered, handing them to Riddick who instantly placed the smaller of the two on Lexi's finger. Lexi took the other from him, placing it on his own. Riddick looked at the tiny thing encircling his left ring finger and decided, instantly, that it felt right. Johns' voice broke Riddick out of his thoughts. "By the power vested in me as captain of the…whatever this ship is called, I now pronounce you man and wife. Riddick, you may kiss your bride but try not to be too…pornographic." Johns stated, throwing in a final jibe. Riddick ignored him as he gathered Lexi into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Riddick lay on the bed in their bunkroom, his hands folded behind his head. Lexi had disappeared into the small bathroom and had yet to emerge. Riddick was more than eager to get started on their wedding night. _Wedding night, Hmmmm…_ Riddick thought to himself. Never in a million years did he think he'd be married and now, as he contemplated the woman in the bathroom, it didn't seem such a frightening idea anymore. The door opened with a soft sound and Lexi emerged, looking shy and slightly embarrassed. Riddick's mouth dropped open for the second time in one day as he beheld the most enticing sight he'd ever seen. Lexi stood at the foot of the bed dressed in a simple, lacy white negligee. For a moment, Riddick felt the need to ensure he wasn't drooling. Lexi twisted her hands at her waist, slightly frightened of the look in Riddick's eyes. "It was Dahl's idea." Lexi muttered quietly. She wasn't the type of girl who had ever considered wearing lingerie and felt completely self conscious. Riddick crawled across the bed toward her, kneeling and clasping his hands around her waist. "I really haveta remember to thank her." Riddick stated almost breathlessly as he pulled Lexi down, flipping her over until he settled over her. Riddick ran his hands over the soft fabric finally stopping at her sex. "Crotchless…nice." He purred as his mouth descended on hers.

Ten weeks later they landed on a tiny relatively green planet that was populated by a large community of farmers and merchants. There were a few scattered cities but, overall, the planet was largely left untamed. "Welcome to Paragon Ultimo. Your new home." Johns announced as they all descended the ramp of the ship. Riddick and Lexi glanced at one another before deciding they were pleased with their new surroundings. "You don't have to worry about mercs out this way. They never come out here cuz there really isn't anything worth anything out here. There's only four planets in this system and this is the only one that's livable. It barely shows up on star charts so few people even know it exists." Johns explained, giving both Riddick and Lexi a chance to breathe a sigh of relief. So, the old merc had lived up to his end of the bargain. "There's a little house just through those trees, recently sold to one Richard B. Riddick." Johns offered them a rare smile, making his blue eyes dance in the sunlight just a little. Riddick stared aghast at him as Johns handed him an envelope that he said contained the deed. "I don't recall buying a house." Riddick stated, his eyes narrowed at the merc. Johns only smiled and winked as he led them down a narrow path toward their new residence. It was simple one story and, from a glance through the windows, completely furnished. Riddick could no longer help himself. "Why are you doing all this?' He asked, finally feeling a sense of mistrust. Riddick always liked to know where people stood, but Johns had moved around too much to figure out. "You saved my life once, and as far as I know you never lied to me about my son. I did some investigating, your story checked out." Riddick nodded, having found a new respect for the man. He might even consider him a friend, if it weren't for the fact that he was a merc.

Lexi opened the door with the key contained in the envelope and entered the cozy little cottage. Riddick followed her but remained in the main living quarters while she explored. He was so distracted he hadn't noticed Johns enter behind him. "Here." He said, brandishing another envelope. "What is it?" Riddick asked, wondering what other surprises the man had in store. "Your walking papers." Johns stated blandly. Riddick opened the envelope hastily and glanced over the papers within. He almost needed a translator, barely able to believe what he was reading. "This ain't real, you're full of shit!" Riddick stated, his gaze drifting toward Johns. The merc let a smirk drift across his face. "They aren't, strictly speaking, legal but they are very convincing forgeries. They are also listed in every computer database at every mercenary station. For all intents an purposes you're a free man, Riddick. No more bounty, no more slam." Johns was entirely too pleased with himself at his ability, even if just this once, to shut Riddick up entirely. "Call it a wedding present." Johns added as he held out a hand for Riddick to shake. _I'm about to shake hands with a merc. Thought I'd never see the day. _Riddick took the outstretched hand giving Johns a firm grip. The pair shared a moment of mutual trust before Johns made a quiet departure.

**Chapter Eleven: Home**

The sun warmed the earth and flitted through the windows of the tiny house Riddick and Lexi had occupied for nearly half a year. They had built a quiet life for themselves, easing into a quieter existence much more easily than either one of them would have imagined. A garden stretched out behind the house that seemed to be Lexi's pride and joy and Riddick had found employment with a large commercial farm that was only a few miles from their own home. Lexi, always full of surprises, had eventually made the announcement that she was pregnant. She had been worried that Riddick would be angry, that perhaps he didn't want children. In his usual way of shocking her, Riddick had lifted her up and showered her with kisses before carefully depositing her on the ground again and showing concern that he'd hurt the baby. "I'm only pregnant, you're not gonna break me." Lexi had told him, although he continued to hover a little too much. Lexi had told Riddick that she considered the child to be a miracle, admitting that because of the internal injuries that had occurred when she was stabbed she had been told she may never be able to conceive. This made Riddick that much more awed by Lexi's current state.

Lexi worked idly in her garden, her belly not yet big enough to cause any issues. Riddick lounged in a chair on the back porch, idly sipping a beer and chiding Lexi for doing such hard labor in her condition. "I'm gonna be doing much harder labor in about six months." Lexi piped up as she stood and brushed the dirt from her knees. She strolled over, sitting next to Riddick with her tall glass of iced tea. The wind blew softly against her skin, cooling her against the warm rays of the sun. Lexi sipped at her tea, glancing at Riddick now and then who seemed to doze in the seat beside her. "Are you happy, Richard?" She asked suddenly, hoping he was awake enough to hear her. Riddick opened his eyes, grateful for the shade of the overhang that blocked out the sun. "I'm a free man, married to the woman I love, I have a home and soon I'm gonna be a father. Why the hell wouldn't I be happy?" Riddick answered, wondering what had brought the question on. Lexi offered him a sweet smile. "Just wondered. Thought maybe you'd get restless or something." Riddick took another swig from his bottle, finishing off the bitter liquid. "No. I'm glad I finally get to settle down and be still a while. Got tired of all the runnin'." Riddick offered her a grin as he took her tiny hand, squeezing it gently. Keeping his hand on hers, Riddick pulled Lexi around the small table and into his lap. "You happy?" He asked, his breath warm on her ear. "Absolutely." Lexi responded, kissing him gently on the lips.

Evening descended, setting the sky ablaze with hues of red and orange. Lexi was clearing the table despite Riddick's insistence that she needed to sit down and rest. The unusual sound of a knock at the door drew their attention. Riddick strode over as Lexi stood in the door way of the kitchen. The door swung open and a white haired woman in a blue gown stood on the front step of their home. Riddick grumbled inwardly as the woman drifted through the doorway as if her feet didn't exist. "How the hell did you find me?" Riddick stated, seeming unhappy at the sudden intrusion. "I have my ways. You are an awfully hard man to find, I will grant you that." The woman stated as Riddick finally managed to close the door. "What do you want this time, Aereon? I'm not gonna stop the Necros for you again. In case you haven't heard, I'm a married man now." He folded his arms across his chest, glowering down at the ethereal woman who glanced toward the kitchen where Lexi stood, rooted in place. "I see, and what is your name, dear?" Aereon turned her full attention to the woman who approached her. "Lexi." She stated simply, trying her hardest not to jump up and down like a fan girl. Aereon smiled at her, a gentle knowing grin. "Out with it, woman!" Riddick bellowed, eager to return to his simple life. Lexi glared at Riddick, silently scolding him for acting in this manner and ushered Aereon to a seat. "I've come with information, for the both of you." Aereon explained, her eyes dancing between Riddick and Lexi.

Riddick maintained his stoic stance and gruff demeanor as Aereon began the explanation of her sudden appearance. "Did you ever wonder why the anomaly brought you here, Lexi?" Aeron asked the young woman who sat beside her. "I guess." Lexi responded, wondering what Aereon could know about her. "Your ancestors would eventually travel the universe, ultimately landing on a dusty, harsh planet where they would struggle to find a way to survive. They would grow to be spiritual warriors, stronger, faster, heartier than other races. You, my child, are an ancient descendant of Furyans." For the briefest moment it looked as if Lexi might hyperventilate and Riddick fought the urge to rush to her aid. "No, that isn't possible. I didn't travel through time, I went to a different dimension. Where I come from you are all just characters in some movies." To Lexi's scientific mind none of this made any sense. Aereon seemed unphased by her words. "Not, entirely true. You actually did both. The event brought you here because you were drawn to Riddick. Why else would you have landed in his ship? He is your Furyan mate." Lexi's eyes flew between the Elemental beside her and Riddick who seemed just as flabbergasted as she was. "How the hell do you know all this?" Riddick bellowed, not interested in Aereon's calculations or cryptic answers. "I cannot tell you how I know, only that I do. All that matters is you have found one another, the last Furyan and a distant Furyan ancestor. The race will not die with Riddick."

Riddick absorbed the information as he glanced at Lexi, his eyes slowly taking her in. It was certainly possible and would explain the ease with which she had learned the combat training. The way she moved, her precise actions, so much like him. "Let's say all this is true. What does it matter, Furya is lost." Riddick stated, his tone finally calmer. Lexi seemed pensive for a moment, ignoring the conversation going on around her. "Not necessarily." She chimed up, drawing the attention of both Riddick and Aereon. "I read somewhere that Furya is on an eccentric orbit, possibly elliptical. That's why it's almost never visited and hard as hell to find. I just need a general area, maybe the location of it's parent star, and perhaps I can calculate it's precise location. Failing that maybe I can calculate the orbit and make it easier to find." Lexi's eyes met Riddick's, hope brimming within them. Was it possible that he could, at last, find his lost home world? He took a few steps toward his wife, crouching down and placing his hands on her arms gently. "Baby, are you sure you can do that?" Riddick stated quietly, his eyes never leaving hers. "I can try." She said, concerned about her own abilities. "I want you to find your home." Lexi continued, placing a hand against his cheek. Aereon presented Lexi with a clear tablet depicting three swirling star systems. "The Elementals on my home world have been searching and calculating for a long time, we believe it is in one of these three systems." Lexi glanced at the image before her before letting her eyes drift to Riddick. "Baby…" She whispered softly. "Do you wanna go home?" Riddick locked his eyes onto hers, feeling the intensity that they held. There was nothing in them but the love she felt for him and the hope that he could, at long last, see his home world. "Yeah, let's find Furya….lets go home."

* * *

><p>Ok, all, that would be the end. I unfortunately do not have a sequel in the works. Sometimes I like a little cliffhanger ending. I'm sorry, again, for the massive plotholes. I also apologize for not coming up with a better explanation for how and why Alexandra ended up in Riddick's time. I couldn't think of a plausable scientific theory that would have worked, at least that wouldn't have broken all the laws of physics. Also, a Reed-Alastair event is made up from my own imagination. No such people ever existed. Just needed to call the rift something cool. I do not personally believe in time travel or even the possibility of it. Not scientifically possible but it is a fun notion to play with. On a final note, in case you were all curious, Luna and Lexi were arguing about creationism versus evolution. I'd like to think Luna lost that arguement. Ta Ta till next time.<p> 


End file.
